


Göçebe

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, TheHost - Freeform, farklı gezegenler, fluff ve angst, ruhlar ve insanlar, ruhların dünyayı istilası
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun, mükemmel hayatını ve türünü geride bırakarak ve kurallara karşı gelerek Kris’i bulmak için bir yolculuğa çıktı. Planlamadığı şey ise başka birine âşık olmaktı. Bedeni Kris’i seviyordu. Ama Ruh, Kai’ye âşıktı.





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> Tanıtımı sığmadığı için bölüm sayfasına koymak zorunda kaldım fgdhjk

**TANITIM**

Dünyamız barış içindeydi. Yalnızca artık o bizim dünyamız değildi. Ruhlar yani bir çeşit uzaylılar gezegenlere getiriliyor ve oralara koloni kuruyorlardı. Çok az insan hayatta kalmıştı ve onlar da Ruhlar’dan kaçıyorlardı.

Sehun o türden biri olacaktı. Uzaylı türünden. Kibar, dürüst ve cömert. Ruhlar’ın kolonileşmek için geldikleri ilk günden beri neredeyse 7 yıl olmuştu. Dünya’yı ve Dünya üzerindeki her canlıyı ele geçirmişlerdi. N31D, Origin gezegeninden getirilmişti ve Sehun’un bedenine yerleştirilmişti. Şimdi ise Sehun olarak yaşıyordu. Ama artık Sehun’un hayatını değil. Bazı Ruhlar bedenlerinin asıl sahiplerinin isyanlarıyla karşılaşıyorlardı. Ama Sehun’un beyin ölümü N31D bedenine yerleştirilmeden önce gerçekleşmişti. Sehun’un bedeni yeniden onarıldı ve bir Ruh’a verildi.

Dünya onun ilk gezegeniydi. Ve bir insan onun ilk bedeniydi. Akıl yeniden canlanırken hatıralar sık sık görünmeye başladı. Kris’in hatıraları. İçinde bulunduğu bedenin önceki sahibinin sevgilisinin hatıralarını kontrol edemediğinden, onu araması öne sürüldü. Kris’in Ruhlar’dan ne kadar çok nefret ettiğini hayal edememişti. Ondan daha kötü olan ve ruhları cehenneme göndermeye yemin eden kişi Kris’in kardeşi Kai’di.

**Karakter Tanıtımı**

**Sehun: **Onun bedeni olmasa bile N31D, ona adapte olmaya ve Sehun gibi yaşamaya çalışıyordu. Bedenin orijinal ismini bile almıştı. Bu bedene yerleştirildiğinden beri Kris adındaki çocuk hakkında rüyalar görmeye devam ediyordu.

**Kai: **Mülteci insanlardan biri. Ruhlara karşı sert, kaba ve zalim. Sehun’un Kris’in eski sevgilisi olmasını bile umursamıyor. Ruhların hepsinin ölmesini istiyor. Kris’in kardeşi olsa bile, Kris’le karşılaştırıldığında çok barbar ve acımasız biri. Ama beklenmedik bir şekilde Sehun’un hamile kalmasının sorumlusu olur, Sehun’un bedeni artık ona ait olmadığı için kardeşiyle kavga eder.

**Kris: **O, Sehun’u seviyor, N31D’yi değil. Sehun’un ölümden sonra hayatına devam etmeye bile başlamıştı. Ama Sehun yeniden ortaya çıktığında, hisleri de yeniden ortaya çıkacaktır.

**Kyungsoo: **Sehun’a düşkün olan insanlardan birisi.

**Lay: **Kai’nin en yakın arkadaşı. Aslında Sehun’la da iyi anlaşıyor. Daha çok Sehun’un koruyucusu gibi. Sehun’u korumaya çalışan tek kişi, özellikle Kai’den. Uzun zamandır Kris’in ilgisini bekliyor.

**Baekhyun: **Etrafındaki bütün sorunlara rağmen, enerjik ve sırnaşık kişiliğinden dolayı çevreyi neşelendirir.

**Krystal: **Kai’nin kız arkadaşı ve Kyungsoo’nun kız kardeşi. Sehun’un Kai’ye olan hislerinden ilk şüphe duyan kişi. Havalı bir kişiliği var ve Sehun’un nazik kişiliğinden dolayı onu kardeşi olarak görmeye başlar.

**Suho: **Mülteciliği başlatan kişi. İsyancıların lideri. Babasının yardımıyla geriye kalan insanlarla ilgileniyor.

** _*******_ **

“Ne sıklıkla bu rüyaları görüyorsun?” diye sordu Şifacı.

“Emin değilim.” Sehun cevapladı. “Haftada en az bir kere.”

“Nükseden rüyalar mı? Aynı rüyalar mı yani?”

Sehun bir süre bunu düşündü. “Bazıları. Bazıları kendini tekrarlıyor. Ancak gittikçe kötüye gidiyor. Uyandığım anda görmeye başladım.”

“Sakinleş.” Şifacı, Sehun’un elini tuttu ve hafifçe okşadı. “Onlar sadece bu bedenin yaşadığı anılar.”

“Ama beni rahatsız ediyor.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Neler hakkındalar? Anılar.”

“Bir adam hakkında.”

“Neden Avcı’ya bunu söylemedin?”

“Gerekli olduğunu düşünmedim.” Ağzının içinden mırıldandı. Avcılar onu garip bir nedenden korkutuyorlardı. Avcı, implantasyondan kaçan insanları aramak ve yakalamakla görevlilerdi.

“Bunu Avcı’na söylemen çok önemli.”

“Neden?”

“Belki rüyalarındaki kişiyi yakalayabilir.”

“Yakalayabileceğini sanmıyorum.” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı.

“Avcı’na haber vermelisin yine de.” Gülümsedi ve Sehun’un omzunu okşadı. “Belki onu bulduklarında onunla beraber olabilirsin.”

“Ama aynı adam olmayacaktır, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki de. Ama en azından rüyalar durgunlaşmaya başlar.” Şifacı gülümsedi. “Adını biliyor musun?”

** Okulda Sehun’a durmadan bakan çocuk sonunda ona yaklaşmaya karar vermişti. Sehun okuldaki en az popüler çocuklardan biriyken Sehun’a sürekli bakan çocuk okulda ünlü bir gruba sahipti.

“Bu senin kitabın mı?” Sehun’a dolaptan kırmızı bir kitap uzattı.

“Hayır.” Sehun inkâr etti.

“Biliyorum. Ben sadece seninle konuşmak için bahane kullandım.” Utanmazca sırıttı. Sehun o zaman 15 yaşındaydı. Ancak bu çocuğun sunbaesi olduğunu biliyordu. “Ben Kris.” Tutması için elini Sehun’a uzattı.**

“Adı Kris.”

“Güzel. Eğer istersen Avcı’nla konuşurum.” Şifacı önerdi.

“Hayır. Ben kendim söylerim.” diye ısrar etti.

“Peki, o zaman.”

N31D, Sehun’un bedenine yerleştirildiğinden beri 2 yıl olmuştu. Sehun’un nasıl öldüğü ya da nasıl yakalandığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu çünkü anıları her zaman bulanık ve pürüzlüydü. Tek canlı anıları Kris’le olanlardı. Ve bu onun canını yakıyordu. Beden Kris’e tepki veriyordu ve bu anılar Sehun’a çok yabancı geliyordu. Daha önce bu kadar çok duyguyu bir arada hissetmemişti.

Ancak bu bedenin ve önceki sahibinin Kris’i sevdiğinden emindi. İki yıl boyunca Sehun rüyalar görüyordu ve Kris’in bir gün geleceğini umuyordu.

“Kris.” Sehun yatağa uzanırken kendi kendine mırıldandı. Kris hakkında her şey ona güzel görünüyordu.

O gece, yeni bir anıyla karşılaştı. Bu sefer, Sehun ve Kris bir arabadaydılar. Çok kuru ve kumlu bir yere doğru sürüyorlardı. Sehun’un görebildiği kadar sadece kum vardı. “Bu delice.” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

Onların yanında güvende olacağız.” Kris söyleyerek Sehun’un elini tuttu. Elleri sertti. Sehun’un önceki rüyalarında hissettiği ele göre çok sertti. Kirli de görünüyordu. Sehun’un tişörtü ve her şey kirliydi. “Şuna bak.” Camdan tepeye benzeyen yeri gösteriyordu. “Yaklaştık.” Araba çarpışmadan dolayı kontrolden çıkmadan önce Kris’in dediği son şeydi.

Sehun hızla soluyarak uyandı. Yataktan kalkarak bilgisayarına koştu. Saniyeler içinde, eski görünümlü tepeyi bulmuştu. “Güney…” Yer için yazılanları okurken derin nefes aldı.


	2. 1.Bölüm

** _NOT: “—“ işaretli yerler Sehun ve Kris’in eski anılarını._ **

Neden burada olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bu kuru, çöle benzeyen ve uçsuz bucaksız yerde. İçinde bir şey Kris ve Sehun’un arabadaki son buluşmalarının burada olduğunu söylüyordu. Ne aradığını bile bilmeden evinden bu kadar uzak yol gelme kararı için tekrar düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Sehun yüksek ovayı geçmişti ve hala bir şey bulamamıştı.

“Bu sinir bozucu.” Kendi kendine söyledi. Ufacık bir umuda tutunarak daha ileriye sürüyordu. Tek umurunda olan Kris’in hala hayatta olmasıydı.

\--------------

\--“ Doğum günün için ne istiyorsun?” Bir ağacın gölgesinin altına otururlarken sordu Kris. Öğleden sonra güneşi tepelerinde yükseliyordu. Sabah bir parça ekmek dışında bir şey yemediği için Sehun’un karnı guruldadı.

“Benim doğum günüm ne zaman?”

“Beş gün sonra.” Kris, Sehun’u yakına çekti. Kris’in bir şey yemediğini biliyordu Sehun. Bu şekilde yaşıyorlardı. Kaçarak ve Avcılardan saklanarak. Şu anda Ruhların yaşadığı evlerden yiyecek çalarak.

“İstediğim şeyi bana verecek misin?”

“Her şeyi.”

“Um… Sana sonra söyleyeceğim.”

“Sapık bir şey isteme benden.” Kris onu koltuk altından tuttu. “Kardeşimin ne yaptığını merak ediyorum.” diye mırıldandı. “Nasıl olduğunu bile bilmiyorum…” Sesi kısıldı.

“O iyidir. Endişelenme.” Sehun yüzünü Kris’in göğsüne gömdü.

“Açsın, değil mi?”

“Bunu nasıl söylersin?”

“Pekâlâ, birincisi karnından insanüstü sesler geliyor. Ve ikincisi, acıktığında yüzün düşüyor.”

“Yemeğimiz yok.”

“Bu gece daha çok bulacağız, tamam. O zamana kadar uyu. Ben etrafı kolaçan ederim.”—

\------------------

Sehun gerçeğe döndüğünde araba yavaşlamaya başlamıştı. “Oh.” Nefesini tutarak, benzin seviyesinin E’ye geldiğini fark etti. “Çömez.” Ruhlar küfür etmezlerdi tabiki. Ve Sehun’un kelime haznesi, orijinal Sehun’un zihni, müstehcen kelimelerle doluydu.

Arabadan dışarı çıktı ve yüzüne çarpan sıcak hava asit etkisindeydi sanki. “Çok sıcak.” Mırıldanarak etrafa bakınmaya başladı. Kum ve kuru topraktan başka bir şey yoktu. Cep telefonunu çıkarak sinyale baktı ama şarjı bitmişti. Bu ülkede böyle bir yerin var olması onu şaşırtmıştı. Boğazı her geçen saniye kuruyordu. Uzun zaman önce bir şişe suyu bitirmişti ve şimdi saf salaklıkla hiçbir hazırlık yapmadan geldiğini fark etti.

Tek seçeneği yürümekti. Birisini ya da karşısına çıkmayacağını bilse bile bir dükkân bulana kadar yürüyecekti. Yalnızca deliler böyle bir yere gelirdi. Sehun’un durumunda kendisi öyleydi ve burada pek huzur istemeyen kişilerle çeviriliydi. Sehun her zaman insanların zalim yabaniler olduğuna inanmıştır.

Sehun arabasını kilitledikten sonra etrafında döndü ve geldiği yere geri yürümeye başladı. Ancak arkasından lastik sesleri duyduğunda durdu.

Yanına gelen arazi aracına sinyal vermek için elini kaldırdı. Araç Sehun’un birkaç adım ilerisinde durdu ve içinden bir adam çıktı. “Merhaba. Adım Sehun. Size zahmet verdiğim için özür dilerim. Ama sanırım kayboldum.” Sehun adama söyledi. Yabancı elinde bir şey tutuyordu. Sehun’un tanıdığı bir obje değildi ama beyni onu hemen algıladı ve adamın elinde tuttuğu şeyin bir silah olduğunu hatırlattı. Sehun geriye adım attı. Yabancının gözlerine bakıp Ruhlarda olduğu gibi irisinde mavi ışık arası ama adamın giydiği kasketin gölgeliğinden pek bir şey göremedi. “B-Ben… Sizi rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm. Kendi yoluma gideyim ben.” Sehun korkuyla kekeleyerek geriye birkaç adım attı.

“Hiç sanmıyorum.” Adam boğuk bir sesle konuştu ve silahı kaldırarak Sehun’un alnına vurdu.

*************

“Uyanıyor.” Sehun zayıf ve yankılanan bir ses duydu. “Hey. Uyandın mı?”

Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Parlak değildi. Sehun’un normalde uyandığı, parlak, ışıklı oda değildi. Karanlıktı. Zift karası karanlıktı. Ama köşeden zayıf bir ışık demeti girdiğini görebiliyordu. “Neredeyim?” Sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı.

“Konuşuyor.”

Karanlık odada etrafına bakarak görüşünü sabitleştirmek için gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı, hala uzanıyordu “Neredeyim?” Biraz daha yüksek sesle soruyu tekrar etti.

Işık Sehun’a yaklaştı. “Aç mısın?” Aynı sesin sorduğunu duydu.

“Tabii ki aç. 2 gündür baygın yatıyor.” Başka bir tanıdık olmayan ses duydu.

Sehun sesini tekrar çıkarmaya cesaret edemiyordu, sakince oturarak neler olduğunu yavaşça hatırlamaya başlamıştı. Kaya gibi hissettiren bir yerde oturduğunu fark etti. Burası bir mağara, diye düşündü. Başı dönüyordu.

“Al.” Oradaki insanlardan birisi ki Sehun siluetlerinden başka bir şey göremiyordu, Sehun’a bir şey uzattı. “Ye.”

Sehun bir şey hissetti. Yumuşak ve süngerimsiydi ama ne olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Geri verdi.

“Ne olduğunu bilmiyor.” Işık yavaşça aydınlandı ve iki oğlanı gösterdi. “Daha önce böyle ekmek yemedin mi? Şanslı parazit.” Onlardan biri homurdandı.

“Benim… Tuvaleti kullanmam lazım.” Sehun ihtiyaçlarını kontrol edemeyerek mırıldandı. Diğerleri bekleyebilirdi ancak tuvaleti hemen kullanmalıydı.

“Tanrım. İşemen mi lazım?”

“Sen götür. Benim baskına gitmem lazım. Benim sıram.”

“Baekhyun, ben onu hiçbir yere götürmem!”

“O zaman kova falan bir şey bul. Hoşça kal.” Baekhyun denen çocuk aceleyle mağaramsı odadan çıktı.

“Neredeyim…” Sehun yeniden sordu.

“Oh. Burada esirsin. Bir süre çişini tutabilir misin? Suho burada değil.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak başını hayır anlamında salladı. Esir mi? Esir ne demekti? Sehun’un şakağında bir yer acıyordu ve dokunduğunda hafif bir şiş olduğunu fark etti. Doğru, barbar insanlar birisini kibarca davet edemezdi.

“Gerçekten gitmen gerekiyor, huh?” Çocuk kaşlarını çattı. “Hadi ama. Bana elini ver.”

Sehun kararsızca baktı sonra itaat etti. İnsanlar tarafından yakalandığını biliyordu. Ama eğer 2 gündür buradaysa Sehun’a ne yapmayı planlıyorlardı?

Bilekleri bağlandıktan sonra, çocuk ayağa kalktı. “Hadi. Saçma davranmaya çalışma yoksa seni vururum.” Korkutucu ama sevimli bir sesle söylediğinde Sehun titreyerek gözlerini korkuyla kocaman açtı. “Bu yoldan.” Sehun’a yolu gösterdi, Sehun arkasından sessizce geliyordu.

Çok geçmeden, alan daha parlak olmaya başlamıştı ama hala karanlıktı. Kesinlikle bir mağaraydı burası. Belki de kocaman olanlardandı çünkü bir süredir yürüyorlardı ve Sehun taş duvarlar dışında bir şey görmemişti.

“Az daha tut. Yakında orada oluruz.” Sehun çocuğun omzuna asılı olan silahı fark etti. Birkaç metrelik yürüyüşten sonra yuvarlak bir alana geldiler. Hol gibi bir yerdi. Belki de mağaranın merkeziydi. Burası daha parlaktı ve duvarda bazı delikler görüyordu, hepsi ya kapı ya da perdeyle örtülüyordu.

“Lay? Ne yapıyorsun?!” Birisi bağırdığında sesi yankı yaptı.

“Sakinleş. Doğal ihtiyaçlarını karşılaması lazım. Bir adam bir adamın ne ihtiyacı olduğunu bilir.” Adı Lay olan duygusuzca söyledi.

“Suho hyung delirecek.”

“İstersen gelebilirsin. Ama ağzını kapalı tut.” Lay başka bir tünele yöneldi.

“Lay!” Başka birisi bağırdı ve sesi Sehun’a tanıdık geliyordu.

“Kahretsin!” Lay kısık sesle söyledi ve arkasını döndü. Sehun onu takip ederek büyük bir kalabalıkla karşılaştı. Tüm bu insanları görünce kalbi hızla atmaya başladı. Çok fazlalardı.

“Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?!” Kalabalıktan bir adam öne çıktı. Kumdan dolayı kirliydi. Sehun hala çölde olduğuna emindi. “Onu neden deliğinden çıkardın?,!”

“O- Şey-“

“Onu bana ver!” Silahı Lay’den aldı.

“Suho. İhtiyacı-“

“Kai, onu geri götür!” Suho kirli gruptan başka birine emretti. Bazıları kirli ve kumla kaplıydılar. Etraflarını saran diğerleri normal kişilerdi ve kadından erkeğe değişiyorlardı.

Başka bir adam öne çıktı ve Sehun’un kolunu sıkıca tuttu. Sehun kurtulmak istiyordu. Tünele doğru sürüklenmeden önce çok tanıdık bir yüz fark etti. İki yıldır arzuladığı yüzdü.

“Bekle!” Yanlışlık bağırarak Kai’in elini ittirdi ve kalabalığa doğru yürümeye başladı. “Kris!” Yaşlar yanaklarından süzülürken bağırdı. “Kris!” Sehun ona yaklaşırken Kris bir adım öne çıktı. Ama Kris’e ulaşamadan önce diğeri Sehun’un yakasını ve bağlı ellerini tuttu.

“Beni. Öyle. Çağırma.” Kris dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Sehun’un ruhuna sinirle baktı.

“Kris. Kris.” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“Ben onu alırım.” Lay önerdi.

“Kai. Onu uzaklaştır.” Kris sinirle söyleyerek Sehun’u ittirerek Kai’nin göğsüne çarpmasına neden oldu.

Sehun’un gözlerine aşkla bakan adam ona şu anda iğreniyormuş gibi bakıyordu.

“Öyle bakmayı kes.” Kai tıslayarak Sehun’un ensesinden kavrayarak, yürümesi için saçlarına sertçe asıldı.


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Hâlâ tuvaleti kullanman gerekiyor mu?” Birisi elinde ışıkla deliğe girdi. Suho'ydu, Sehun tanımıştı.

Sehun kararsızlıkla başını salladı. Suho delikten geri çıktı ve Sehun'a da çıkmasını işaret etti. “Ellerini bağlamam lazım.” Suho söyledi ve Sehun'un ellerini zaten belliydi çünkü Sehun'u deliğine bıraktıktan sonra Kai denilen küstah çocuk ellerini çözmeyi zahmet etmemişti. “Tamam o zaman. İleri.”

Acıkmıştı. Bir bardak su dışında bir şey yememişti. Ama şimdi, yemek istemekten korkuyordu.

“Adın ne? Bir adın var mı?” Suho sordu.

“Sehun.” diye fısıldadı. Suho başını çevirip Sehun'a baktı ve sonra hırladı.

“Bu senin adın değil. Senin adın ne?”

“Sehun.”

“Pekâlâ, ısrarcıysan.”

Benzer tünellerden tekrar geçiyorlardı. “Neredeyiz...?” Sehun şansını yeniden denemeye karar vermişti.

“Söyleyemem.” Suho kızgın bir şekilde söyledi. “Ama kaçmaya yeltenmeyi düşünme bile çünkü burada yolunu bulamazsın nasılsa.” Sehun da bunu düşünmüştü. Her bir dönüş bir öncekiyle aynı görünüyordu. Ya da Suho onu şaşırtmaya çalışıyordu.

Şimdilik Sehun, Kris'e rastlamak istemiyordu. Kris'in önceki ona bakışı hala aklındaydı ve canını yakıyordu. Sehun ondan bunu beklemiyordu. Kris'in önceki Sehun'u sevdiğini anlamıştı tabii ki de Sehun. Bu uzaylı Ruh'u değil. Ama akıl ve kalp Sehun'u bu hale getirmişti. Bu yüzden bedeninin Kris'e reaksiyonunu kontrol edemiyordu.

“Sen çok şiddet yanlısı değilsin, değil mi? Diğerlerinin aksine.” Sesli ve ahenkli bir tünele girerken söyledi Suho. Şiddet yanlısı mı? Her yerde silah taşıyan kimdi acaba?!

Sehun sessizliğini korudu.

“Tamam.” Suho onu tünellerde yönlendiriyordu ve farkında bile olmadan, Sehun suya ağzı açık bakıyordu. Yaklaşmak bile çok tehlikeli görünen ve hızla akan bir nehirdi. Mağaradaki bir nehir. Sehun daha önce hiç böyle bir şey görmemişti. “Bu bölme,” Suho oradaki iki girişten birini işaret etmişti. “Tuvalet. Burası da yıkanma yeri. İçerisi çok karanlık. O yüzden bunu al.” Sehun'a el fenerini uzattı. “Ve nehrin seni buradan dışarıya çıkaracağını düşünme bile. Yalnızca ölürsün.”

Sehun ellerini uzattı. “Oh.” Suho mırıldanarak ellerini çözdü.

Suho haklıydı. Tuvalet çok karanlıktı ve el feneri olmasa Sehun hiçbir şey göremezdi. İşini hızla bitirerek birisinin ona saldıracağından korkup hemen çıktı oradan.

“Teşekkürler.” Suho'ya el fenerini geri çekti. Suho ona şaşkınca baktıktan sonra feneri aldı.

“Aç mısın?”

Sehun kabul mü etse yoksa inkâr mı etse bilemeyerek alt dudağını ısırdı. “Tabii ki açsındır. Hadi gel.” Suho, Sehun'u oradan çıkardı ve bu sefer çok farklı bir tünelden yürüdüler.

Sehun bir tünelin duvarındaki deliğe bakmak için durdu. “O nedir?” diye sordu.

“Oh. Orası ekim alanı. Sebze falan ekiyoruz.”

Tavanda küçük bir delik vardı ve odanın ışık ihtiyacının çoğunu o karşılıyordu. Sabah olmuştu, Sehun anlayabiliyordu. Oda koni şeklindeydi. “Volkan.” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“Evet. Sönmüş yanardağ. Hadi. Tur rehberliği yapmıyorum burada.”

Şimdi daha aydınlık ve gürültülü bir yerdeydiler. Odadaki insanları gördükten sonra Sehun yutkundu ve Suho'nun arkasına saklandı. Pek başarılı olamamıştı çünkü Suho çok küçüktü.

Sehun ve Suho'ya bakarken herkes sessizleşmiş ve yemek yemeyi bırakmıştı. Oda 3 büyük masa ve sıralarla doluydu. Charles Dickens kitabındaki fakir yetimhaneye benziyordu.

Kris. O da oradaydı, köşede oturuyordu ama Sehun'a bakmayan tek kişiydi muhtemelen.

“Üzgünüm. Onun için bir şey almaya geldim.” Suho duyurdu.

“Onu deliğinde bırakmalıydın.” Kai tısladı. Bir kolu ona asılıyor gibi duran bir kızın boynundaydı.

“İleri geri gidemem. Bende yorgunum Kai.”

Sehun, Suho'nun tişörtünün arkasından hafifçe çekiştirdi. “Gidebilir....miyiz?” diye fısıldadı.

“Ne bu acele?!” Lay bağırdı. “Hadi gel, buraya otur.”

Kris hızla yerinden kalktı ve karşı taraftaki girişi kullanarak odadan çıktı.

“Gerek yok. Kyungsoo, bir şey getirir misin? Lay ve Kai, siz devralıyorsunuz.” Suho emretti. “Baekhyun ve diğerlerinin hazır olup olmadığına bakmalıyım.”

Suho silahı Kai'ye vererek Sehun'u barbarlar arasında yalnız bıraktı. Kantin gibi yerde en az yüz kişi var gibi görünüyordu. Sehun geri çekildi ve köşede dikilerek Kai ya da Lay'in onu buradan çıkarmasını bekledi. Lay'i tercih ederdi.

“Al.” Kyungsoo denilen çocuk ona bir kâse iğrenç sıvıdan uzattı. Sehun hayatında hiç bu kadar kötü yemek görmemişti. Ama kâseyi hemen içip bitirerek Kyungsoo'ya geri uzattı. “Biraz ekmek ister misin?”

“Bu kadar misafirperverlik yeter. Uzun süre burada olacak değil nasılsa.” Kai mırıldandı ve kızın yanağından öperek Sehun'un yanına geldi.

“Kyungsoo ve ben ona bakabiliriz.” Lay önerdi. Kai ona hırlayarak baktı. “Parazit.” Lay düzeltti.

“Bitti mi? Yürü.” Kai, Sehun'u yürümesi için ittirdi.

Lay ve Kyungsoo da geliyordu. Onlar yolu gösterirken Kai arkasından geldiği için Sehun huzursuzdu. Kai onu her an vurabilir diye paranoyaklaşmıştı.

“Ee, adın ne?” Lay sordu. “Kris'in sevgilisinin adını mı kullanıyorsun yoksa-”

“Sehun.” Sehun fısıltıyla cevap verdi.

Sessizleşmişlerdi. Kyungsoo yavaşlayıp Sehun'la beraber yürümeye başlamıştı.

“Doğduğuna emin misin?” Tabii ki, doymamıştı!

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Kai.” Tünellerden kulağına tanıdık bir ses çarptı. Kris yürüyerek Kai'in yanına geldi. Sehun’un kalbi hemen hızlanmıştı. “Bir sorunumuz var. Hastane kanadında.”

“Ne oldu şimdi?” Kai inledi.

“Hadi gel.”

“Bekle. Şunu deliğine götürmeliyim.”

“Lay yapar.”

“Yapamaz. Belli ki, onunla arkadaş olmaya çalışıyor.”

Sehun 'şu' kelimesi ne zaman dense ürpermemeye çalışıyordu.

Kris, Lay'e hırlayarak baktı. “Senden isteneni yap.” Lay'e kızdı. “Şununla konuşma.”

“Nedenmiş? Öyle bir kural mı var?” Lay karşı çıkıyordu.

“Kris.” Sehun bilinçsizce fısıldadı. Dayanamıyordu. Kris, hayallerinin erkeği, önünde duruyordu ve ona dokunamıyordu bile.

Kris, Sehun'a ters ters baktıktan sonra bakışlarını Kai'ye çevirdi. Elini Kai'in karnına koydu ve yumruk yaparak kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı.

Kai'nin gözleri Sehun'a kaymıştı. “Anladım.” Kris'e mırıldandı.

“Lay. Hastane kanadı. Hemen.” Kris emretti. Hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır, lütfen hayır. Sehun'un aklından nakarat gibi geçen tek kelimeydi. Lay onu öylece bırakamazdı.

“O senin sevgilin.” Uzaklaşırlarken Lay, Kris'e söyledi.

“Hayır. Değil. O sadece Sehun'un bedenindeki bir uzaylı.” Tünellerde yok olmadan önce Sehun'un duyduğunu son sözdü.

Uzaylı ya da değil, Sehun iyi biriydi. Onunda hisleri vardı. O nazik biriydi. Ama bu önemli değildi.

“Yürü.” Kai, Sehun'un sırtına silahın ucuyla bastırdı.

“Duş... Alabilirsin. Ama sırayla alıyoruz. O yüzden beklemek zorundasın.” Kyungsoo, Sehun'u bilgilendiriyordu. Karşı olsa bile Sehun'a ısınmış gibi görünüyordu.

“Ben...korkutucu...muyum?” Sehun fısıltıyla konuştu.

“Huh?”

“O silah taşıyor. Sen gergin gibi görünüyorsun. Ben etraftayken kimse konuşmuyor bile.”

“İğrenç olduğun için.” Kai arkadan konuştu. “İğrenç, yararsız, beden hırsızısın.”

Sehun insanların iğrençliğinden konuşmamak için dilini ısırmak zorunda kalmıştı.

................................

Sehun'un tek bildiği saatlerdir uyuduğuydu ve hala gece mi gündüz mü yoksa ertesi gün mü emin değildi. Tüm bedeni kumdan ve terden dolayı yapış yapıştı. Umutsuzca dairesindeki küvete kendini gömmek istiyordu.

Deliğin girişinden gelen yeni pişmiş ekmek kokusuna uyanmıştı. Tepsideki ekmeği eliyle aradı ve mağara adamı gibi yemeye başladı.

“Neden buradasın?” Kris'in aniden sorduğunu duydu. Bölmeden çıktığında Kris girişte oturmuş ve bir dizini yukarı kaldırmış, elini dizine koymuş ve başını duvara yaslamış haldeydi. Sehun'la konuşuyordu. “Burada olmanın olası nedeni ne?” Sehun'a bakmıyordu.

Sehun, Kris'ten uzağa dizleri üzerine çöktü ama cevap vermedi.

“Beni bıraktı.” Kris iç çekti. “Onu. İğrenç Avcı onu keşfettiğinde, ne tek kelime etti ne de karşı çıktı. Çünkü çoktan ölmüştü.” Beyin ölümü, Sehun kendi kendine düşündü. “O uzaklaştırılırken ben arabada bırakılmıştım.”

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun duyulamayacak kadar kısık sesle söyledi.

“Ne?” Kris sonunda ona dönmüştü.

“Hyung.” birisinin sesi tünellerden Sehun'un hapishanesine ulaşmıştı. Işık yakınlaştıkça Sehun onların Suho, Kai ve Lay olduğunu anladı.

“Kris. Karar verdin mi?” diye sordu Suho.”

Kris ayağa kalkarken cevap vermedi. Sehun da kalktı ama deliğinin girişine yakın duruyordu.

“Hyung. Geciktiriyorsun. Doktor çalışmak istiyor.” dedi Kai.

“Daha fazla zamana ihtiyacım var.” Kris derin nefes aldı.

“Ne için?!”

“Kai, eğer zaman ihtiyacı varsa ver gitsin. Ne acelesi var nasılsa?” dedi Lay.

“Kes sesini.” Kai, Kris'e yaklaştı. “Aynı değil. Sehun öldü. Seni ne durduruyor?”

“Kai. Daha fazla zamana ihtiyacım var.”

“Tamam.” Suho iç çekti. “Çok sürmesin.”

“Hyung!” Kai karşı çıktı.

“Onun tercihi Kai. Burnunu sokmayı kes.” Suho mırıldandı ve uzaklaştı.

“Kris, seninle konuşabilir miyim?” Lay rica etti. Kris başıyla onayladıktan sonra onun peşinden gitti.

Sehun deliğine girmek için sessizce eğildi ama Kai onu durdurdu. “Bekle.”

“Sana...diyecek bir şeyim yok.” diye mırıldandı Sehun.

“Siktiğimin niyetlerin umurumda değil ama eğer Kris'in kafasını karıştıracak en hafif neden olursan seni öldürürüm. Sonuçta, senin türün bizden birisini öldürdü.”

“Sen kimsin?” Sehun ağlamak üzere olduğu için şu anda bağırıyordu. “Ondan hoşlanıyor falan mısın?”

Kai geri çekildi. “O benim kardeşim seni salak.”

Sehun'un yüzü utançtan kızarmıştı.

“Yararsız parazit.”

“Bana öyle seslenmeyi kes.” Yumuşakça mırıldandı. Kai silah taşımadığı için Sehun cesaretini toplamıştı. Deliğe girmek için döndü ama Kai kolunu tuttu.

“Ne dedin?”

“Bana dokunduğunda, hissedebiliyorum. Benimle konuştuğunda duyabiliyorum. Nasıl parazit olacağım o zaman?”

Kai homurdandı. “Bir solucan kendini savunmaya mı çalışıyor.”

“Solucan?” Sehun tekrar etti.

“Senin yanında olmak istemiyorum. Anlıyor musun? Ortalığı karıştırma.”

Sehun, Kris'in kardeşine dair hiçbir anıya sahip değildi. Daha önce karşılaşıp karşılaşmadıklarını merak etmişti. “Senin onun bedeninde olman gerçeği...” Bir anlığına Kai çok depresif görünüyordu. “Senden kurtulacağım.”


	4. 3.Bölüm

O günden beri Sehun'a yemek getiriliyordu ve Suho onu tuvalete götürmek için günde bir defa geliyordu.

“Duş alabilir miyim?” Sehun muhtemelen bir hafta sonra sordu.

“Uh... Bu gerekli mi?” Suho sordu.

“Huh?” Tabii ki gerekliydi. Günlerdir leş gibiydi. Sehun duş almak için ölebilirdi şu anda.

“Umm... Tamam o zaman. Hadi çık.”

Sehun, Kris, Kai ya da Lay'i o günden sonra hiç görmemişti.

“Bekle burada.” Duvardaki deliklerden birinden büyük bir hole girerken söyledi Suho. Sehun'u holün ortasında savunmasız bırakarak deliklerden birine girdi. Kimse yoktu yine de. Elinde kıyafetle dönmüştü. “Al. Bunlarla değiştirebilirsin.”

“Kimin bunlar?” Sehun sordu.

“Kai'nin. Üzgünüm benim odam çok uzakta. Bunlar sana olur.”

Sehun geri uzattı. “Sağ ol ama böyle iyiyim.”

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun? Endişelenme. Kai pantolonunu ve tişörtünü fark etmez bile. Acele et.”

Banyo odasına giden tünele girdiler ve Sehun Suho'nun ona ışık vermesini bekledi. “Gir şimdi.” Suho onu ittirdi.

“Karanlık olacak.”

“Oh tanrım. Işığı unuttum. Yapabilir misin? Orada su havuzu var. Bir şey görmen gerektiğini sanmıyorum gerçi.”

“Tamam.” Sehun karşı çıkmadan banyo odasına girdi. Derine gittikçe karanlıklaşıyordu. Hafifçe su damlalarını görebiliyordu ve havuz olduğunu anlamıştı. Kıyafetlerini çıkararak içine girdi. Sabun olup olmadığından emin olamadığı için sadece suyla yıkanıp geri çıktı.

Yeni kıyafetleri giymişti, oh güzel kokan bir şey giymek çok iyi hissettiriyordu. Çıktığında Suho ve Kai konuşuyordu.

“Eğer gerekliyse.” Kai alay etti ve gözleri Sehun'a takıldı. “O... benim tişörtüm mü?”

“Ve senin pantolonun, evet.” Suho güldü. “Sehun. Onları yalnız bırakalım.” Sehun başıyla onayladı ve Suho'nun yanına çekingence yaklaştı.

“Hadi bebeğim.” Kai'nin koluna yapışan kız Kai'yi banyoya sürükledi. Sehun onu kantindeki günden hatırlıyordu.

“Bekle. Suho hyung.” Kai seslendi. “Şuna neden Sehun dedin?”

“Çünkü adı öyle?”

“Sehun'un bedenini işgal etmeden önce kendi adı olduğuna eminim.”

Sehun, Kai'in daha önce Sehun'la karşılaşıp karşılaşmadığını merak ediyordu. Ama görünüşe bakılırsa Sehun'u tanıyor gibiydi.

“Yeter. Krystal'le banyo yapmaya geldin, değil mi? Git ve onu rahatsız etme.”

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun farklı bir tünelde olduklarını anlayınca sormuştu.

“Yemek yemeye. İnsanların sana yemek getirmesinin durma zamanı geldi bence.”

“Daha ne kadar burada kalacağım?”

“Kalmak mı?” Suho güldü. “Gideceğini sanmıyorum. Sana ne olacağı Kris'in kararına bağlı.”

“Seçenekler neler?”

Suho cevap vermediğinde Sehun hayal kırıklığına uğradı.

“Hey!” Kantine girdiklerinde Lay neşeyle bağırdı. “Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu!” Sehun'un yanına geldi. “Üzgünüm, benim sefere çıkma sıram gelmişti.”

“Ne seferi?” Sehun sordu. Kantin şu anda pek kimse yoktu.

“Biliyorsun. Erzak toplamak için. Çok değerli vatandaşlarından çalıyoruz.”

“Otur. Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim.” dedi Kyungsoo.

“Siz ona bakar mısınız?” Suho sordu.

“Evet.” Lay gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Tamam o zaman. Gidip erzakları kontrol etmeliyim.” Onları yalnız bıraktı.

Sehun, Lay'in yanına oturdu. Sehun'un üzerinde gözler vardı. “Onları boşver.” Lay fısıldadı.

“Al.” Kyungsoo ona bir tabak omlet ve bir parça et verdi. “Yumul.”

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun utangaçça omletten bir ısırık aldı ve sonra yemeye başladı, birisi içeri girip bağırdı.

“Ben geldim millet!” Sehun başını çevirdiğinde Baekhyun'u fark etti. Onu ilk günden beri görmemişti.

Lay gözlerini devirdi. “Diva geldi.” diye mırıldandı.

“EE! Kyungsoo, bana bir şeyler getirir misin?” Baekhyun, Sehun'un karşısına oturdu. “Oh.” Sehun'u fark ettiğinde bağırdı. “Burada oturmana izin veriyorlar mı?”

“Suho sorun olmayacağını söyledi. O yamyam değil sonuçta.” Lay açıkladı.

“Nerden biliyorsun?”

“Siz gibi yemek yiyorum. İnsanları yemem.” Sehun şakayı anlamayarak mırıldandı.

Baekhyun gülmeye başladı. “Ne seversin? Yani yemek olarak.”

“Jöle...seviyorum. Çilekli.”

Başka birisi güldü. “Bu çok sevimli.” Lay güldü. “Ve buradaki insanlar parazitlerin hayvan olduğunu düşünüyorlar.”

“Yaşamak için ne yapıyorsun?” Kyungsoo konuşmaya dâhil oldu.

“Ben cerrahi asistanım. Hastanede çalışıyorum.”

“Oh~” Baekhyun söyledi. “Ee, yani Yerleştirme'ye yardım ediyorsun?”

“Hayır. Ben yalnızca acil takımında çalışıyorum.”

“Bu daha kötü. Ama... İnsanları tedavi etmenin iyi bir şey olduğunu söylüyorsun, ha?”

“Evet.”

Baekhyun, Lay ve Kyungsoo birbirine baktılar.

“Her neyse, tek mi yaşıyorsun yoksa bir partnerin var mı?” Lay sorulara devam etti.

“Yalnız yaşıyorum.”

“Sevgilin falan yok mu?” Kris'i düşünmeden yaşayamazken nasıl bir kız arkadaşı olabilirdi ki?!

“Hayır.”

“Siz solucanların milyonlarca parçaya ayrıldığınızı duydum. Ve ölüyorsunuz. Doğru mu?” Baekhyun sordu.

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Böylece Ruhlar'ı doğuruyoruz. Ama insanlardan farklı ürüyoruz.”

“Yani diyorsunuz ki sizin hala..... Dut dut dut?”

“Hayır. Bizim dut dut dut'muz yok. Sevişiriz. Cinsel ilişkiye gireriz.” Herkes bu sefer güldü ve kantindeki bazıları kıkırdadı.

“Neler oluyor?!” Kris kantine girerek kükredi “Lay!”

Lay inledi. “Yine beni suçlayacak.” Ayağa kalkıp Kris'e baktı. “Sadece konuşuyorduk. Yemek yiyordu. Hepsi bu, tamam mı?”

Kris, Lay'in yakalarından kavradı ve onu yakına çekti. Sehun, Kris'in hırlamasını duyabiliyordu. “Şununla arkadaş olmamalısın. Anladın mı?”

“Sheesh.” Lay kendini geri çekti. “Bu kadar dramatik olmayı kes.”

“Ben gideyim.” Sehun yerinden kalkıp oradan çıkmaya çalıştı ama Kris kolunu tuttu.

“Seninle konuşmam lazım.”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla Lay'e baktı. Ama o karşı çıkamadan Kris, Sehun'u kantinden çıkardı. Sehun'un özel yerine götürene kadar onu sürükledi.

“Sana bir şey sormalıyım.”

Sehun başını sallayarak devam etmesini söyledi. Kris iç çekti. “O.. hala orada mı? Yani... Bazı solucanlar yerleştirilse bile bedenin hala orada kaldığını duydum.”

Sehun nasıl cevap vermesinden emin değildi ama başını iki yana sallayarak Kris'e dürüst davrandı.

“Emin misin?”

“Hayır.” Sehun fısıldadı. Gerçekten emin değildi. Kim bilir belki Sehun yaşıyordu.

“Emin değil misin?”

Başını yeniden iki yana salladı.

“Kris hyung.” Kai göründü. “Suho hyung seni arıyor.”

“Birazdan geleceğim.”

“Erzaklarla ilgili bir sorun varmış.”

Kris iç çekti ve gitmek için döndü. “Hala soracaklarım var.” Sehun'a diyerek oradan uzaklaştı.

“Sana uzak durmanı söylemiştim.” Kris gittiğinde konuştu Kai.

“Uzak durdum.” Sehun ağzının içinden mırıldandı.

“Ve tişörtümü çıkar. Suho hyung ne düşünüyordu.” Homurdandı.

“Ama... Giyecek başka bir şeyim yok.”

“Umurumda değil.”

Sehun tişörtüne bakarak yavaşça çıkarmaya başladı. “Bekle. Kalsın tamam. Nasıl olsa onu bir daha giymem.” Kai iğrenmiş şekilde söyledi.

“Çok rahat değildi zaten.” Sehun tişörtün kenarını sıktı. “Sıcak.”

Kai, Sehun'a baktı. “O asla böyle değildi.”

“Kim?”

“Sehun.”

“Oh.” Orijinal Sehun'dan bahsediyordu. “Onu tanıyor muydun?”

“Evet. Onunla birkaç kez karşılaştım. Sen çok... Yavru köpek gibisin.”

“Ben yavru köpek miyim?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Tanrım.” Kai iç çekti. “Gir içeri. Seninle konuşturma beni.”

“Benimle konuşan sensin.”

“Suç bastırıyor bir de. Gir içeri.”

........................

“Aw hadi ama! Sadece bir bardak!” Kai bardağı Kris'in suratına götürdü. Herkes kantinde bir şey kutluyordu ve Sehun neden bilmiyordu. Sadece bir köşede oturup onları izliyordu. İnsanlar durmadan içip sağlıklarını kötüleştiriyordu.

“Ee.” Sehun adının Krystal olduğunu öğrendiği kız geldi. “İçmiyor musun?”

“Neden içiyorlar?”

“Seferden ekstra alkol elde ettik.” diye açıkladı kız.” Ve...” Cümlesini bitiremedi.

“Sehun! Gel ve bize katıl!” Lay onu ayağa kaldırdı.

“Uykum var.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Aw.” Lay onu sarhoş grubun yanına sürükledi.

“Kai'nin sırası!” Suho bağırdı.

“Urgh neden ben?!” Kai karşı çıktı ama Lay ve Baekhyun onu Sehun'a ittiler. Kai inleyerek kantinde çıktı.

“İyi geceler Sehun.” Baekhyun bağırdı.

Yararsız insanlar. İçip sarhoş oluyorlar.

“Neyi kutluyorsunuz?” Sehun, Kai'ye sordu.

“Başka bir beden solucanı yakaladık. Aslında Kris ve Suho yakaladı.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. “O burada mı?”

“Hayır. Kris'in pantolonun içinde.” Kai güldü.

“Huh?”

Büyük bir hole giden tünelden yürüyorlardı. Sehun ışık yetersizliğinden dolayı tökezledi ve Kai'in sırtına çarptı. “Özür dilerim.” Hemen mırıldandı. Kai durdu ve sinirle ona baktı. “Kazaydı.” Utangaçça söyledi.

Bir saniye sonra Kai utanmazca sırıttı. “Gerçekten uykun var mı?” diye sordu.

“Sayılır.”

“O zaman gel hadi.” Kai, Sehun'un bileğinden kavradı ve onu kendi odasına çekiştirdi.


	5. 4.Bölüm

“Sana burada yemeği bedava verdiğimiz için bir şeyler yapmalısın, değil mi?” Kai yerdeki yataklardan birine otururken mırıldandı. Yataklar çok rahat görünüyordu ve Sehun bedenini yeniden yumuşak bir şeye koymak için ölüyordu. Kai yatağın yanındaki küçük tahtadan rafa uzandı ve bir kutu çıkardı. “Otur. Yere.”

Sehun yere oturdu ve Kai'nin çakıyla zincir çıkarmasını izledi. “Al.” Kai, zinciri Sehun'a uzattı. Sehun zincire baktığında ucunda metal bir yafta olduğunu gördü. “Üzerine bir şey kazı.”

“Ne?”

“Krystal'e vermek istiyorum. Ve gördüğün gibi böyle romantik şeylerde iyi değilim. Bir şeyi kazımada da iyi değilim. Solucanların titiz olduklarını duydum. Devam et ve bir şey yaz.” Çakıyı da Sehun'un eline verdi. “Ayrıca, ince parmakların var. Böyle şeyleri iyi yapabildiğine eminim.”

“Ne kazıyayım?” Sehun fısıltıyla sordu.

“Anlamlı bir şeyler.” Kai derince iç çekerek yatağa uzandı. Sehun başıyla onayladı ve metal yaftanın üzerine çakıyla bir şeyler kazımaya başladı. Kazı araçları düşünüldüğünde biraz zordu ama başarıyordu. Kai haklıydı. Sehun haftalardır buradaydı ve yemek karşılığında bir şey yapmamıştı.

“Burası onun da mı odası?” Sehun kazıma işine odaklanarak sordu.

“Hayır. Lay hyung benimle kalıyor. Şu onun yatağı.”

“Oh.”

Kai yeniden oturdu ve Sehun'a baktı. “Kim olduğumu biliyor musun?”

“Kris'in kardeşisin.”

“Evet, ama önceki zamanı hatırlamıyor gibisin. Benim hakkımda hiç mi bir şey çağrıştırmıyorsun?”

“Hayır. Kris'ten başka anım yok.”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Çünkü Kris hyung sahip olduğu tek şeydi.”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“Ailesi senin türün tarafından yapılan işgalde ilk yakalananlardandı. Kris, Sehun'u ondan sonra kaçırdı.”

Kai'in sarhoş olması onun düzgünce Sehun'la konuşmasını sağlıyordu.

“Sehun'la daha önceden tanıştım. Sessiz bir tip değildi. Konuşkan ve gürültücüydü. Tamam, yine masumdu ama güçlüydü. O bir dövüşçüydü.” Kendi kendine konuşuyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Yeniden Sehun'a baktığında yüzü değişti. “Ama sen. Çok çıtkırıldımsın. Ve zayıfsın.” Sehun yaptığı tanımdan dolayı sindi. “Biz Ruhlar'ın savaşçı olmasına gerek yok. Biz hayatta kalanlarız. Her şeyi barışçıl bir yolla yaparız.”

“Evet haklısın.” Homurdandı. “Bu yüzden onlarca gezegeni ele geçirdiniz. Barışı sağlayarak.”

“Gezegene ayak uyduruyoruz.”

“Her neyse. Davetli olmadığın bir yere ait olduğunu sanmıyorum. Burası sizin eviniz değil.” Sehun başını eğdi. “Biz kendi evimizi yapıyoruz.” Yumuşak bir tonda fısıldadı.

“Başkasının evini yok ederek mi?”

“Bu...benim hatam değil.” Kekeleyerek söyledi.

“Tabii ki değil. Senin hatan değil. Dışarıdaki milyonlarca parazitin hatası.”

“Bitirdim. Al.” Zinciri ona bakmadan Kai'ye uzattı. Kai sertçe elinden kaptı.

“Sen Benim Ruhumsun. Bu da neyin nesi?” Kazımayı okuduktan sonra tısladı.

“Eğer ruhunun yalnızca ona ait olduğunu söylersen onun için çok anlamlı olacaktır. Ve onunki de sana ait. Ruh eşleri.”

Odayı dolduran garip bir sessizlik oluşmuştu aralarında, Kai, Sehun'a somurturken odaya Lay girmişti. “Oh. O neden burada?” Çakır keyif bir sesle sordu.

“Şunu deliğine geri götür.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak emretti ve başını elleriyle örterek yatağa uzandı.

Lay ona söylemeden Sehun kendisi kalktı.

“O ne yaptı? Bir şey dedi mi?” Sehun'un küçük hapishanesine giderken tünellerde sordu Lay.

“Onun için bir şey yapmamı istedi. Partneri içinmiş.”

“Krystal mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ve sen de öylece yaptın?”

“Burada kalırken çalışabileceğimi söyledi. Burada yapabileceğim bir iş var mı? Yardım etmeyi çok isterim.” Sonuçta herkes Sehun'a iyi davranıyordu. Pekâlâ, herkes değil, bazı insanlar Sehun'a iğreniyormuş gibi bakıyorlardı hâlâ. Bazıları Sehun'un varlığını umursamıyorlardı. Bazıları ise Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ve Suho'nun dâhil olduğu, Sehun'a iyi ilgi gösteriyorlardı.

“Sanırım....hastane kanadında çalışabilirsin. Bilmiyorum. Suho'yla konuşacağım.”

“Teşekkürler. Ve... Burada bir Ruh olduğunu duydum?”

Lay, karanlık olmasına rağmen Sehun'un görebileceği kadar açık bir şekilde yutkundu. “Bunu sana kim söyledi?”

“Kai.”

“Evet. Ama hayır, saçma bir eşin olmayacak.” diye güldü.

“Onu görebilir miyim?”

“Uh...hayır.”

Sehun deliğe yaklaştıklarından daha fazla üstelemedi. “Tamam- uh, Kris?” Lay, el feneriyle dikilen Kris'in figürünü görünce şaşkınlıkla söyledi. “Kai'nin onu buraya getireceğini sanıyordum.” Bu iyi bir şeydi Kris ondan 'onu' diye söz etmişti.

“Sehun'a yaptıracak işi varmış sanırım.”

“Git.”

“İyi misin?”

“Kaybol dedim.”

Lay'in ifadesi Kris'in rahatsız edici sesini duyunca değişti. “İyi.” diye mırıldandı ve arkasını dönerek onları yalnız bıraktı.

“Sana bir şey sormak istedim.” Kris konuştu. Sehun devam etmesi için başıyla onayladı. “Tüm anılara sahip misin? Onun anılarına?”

“Evet. Ama yalnızca...seninle olan...anlılara.”

“Bu bir şey demek mi? Ve sen...buraya tam olarak ne için geldin?” Senin için; Sehun bunu söylemek istedi ama bunun yerine çenesini kapalı tuttu. Kris bir adım ileriye gitti. “Belki.” Kris nefesini tuttu. Gözleri kederle doluydu. O kadar depresifti ki Sehun ümitsizliğini hissedebiliyordu. “Belki... Sence de o değil miydi? Seni...buraya benim için getiren?”

“N-Ne?”

Kris, Sehun'un bileklerinden tuttu ve Sehun'un sırtı mağara duvarına dayanana kadar onu nazikçe itti. “Karar vermemi isteyip duruyorlar.” Kris yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapatarak fısıldadı. “Ama yapamıyorum. Senin o olmadığını biliyorum. Ama bir şeyler bana onun hala orada olduğunu söylüyor. Ruh ve beden.”

“K-Kris.” Sehun avuçlarını Kris'in göğsünde gezdirirken kekeledi. Kris'in bu kadar yakınlığından yanabilirdi. Aralarındaki alev onun için çok fazlaydı ve kalp atışları hızlanmıştı.

“Seni...geri istiyorum sadece.” Kris dudaklarını Sehun'unkilere bastırdı. Bu sağlıklı değildi. Sehun'un kalp atışları, teninin Kris'in teninin üzerinde yanması. Kris ağzını daha sert bastırıp onu öperken elleri Kris'in tişörtünde yumruk haline gelmişti. “Sehun.” Hafifçe geri çekilerek fısıldadı ve hala gözleri kapalı bir şekilde dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi.

Bu Sehun'un iki yıldır beklediği şeydi. Ve şimdi, ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Kris geri çekildiğinde hissi sona ermemişti. “Sen o değilsin.” Kendine söyledi. “Bu çok zor.” Sehun'dan tamamen geri çekilerek onu arada titrer halde bıraktı. Kris'ten başka bir kelime duymadan önce deliğine girerek en uzak köşeye sindi ve ağlamaya başladı.

......................................................

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun, Baekhyun onu tamamen yabancı bir tünelde yol gösterirken sordu. Sehun buraya hiç gelmemişti, emindi.

“Hastane kanadına. Suho senin çalışmak istediğini söyledi.” diye cevapladı Baekhyun. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Tüm gün etrafta boş boş oturmayı sevmiyor musun? Sheeesh. Ruhlar ve sorumlulukları.” Gözlerini devirdi.

“Yemeğim için ödeme yapmadığımdan kötü hissettim.”

“Tabii ki. Ama biz seni bir nedenden besliyoruz. Ve Kris çabuk karar veremiyor.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Hiçbir şey. Bu taraftan.”

Normal bir hastane değildi ama Sehun'un daha önce görmediklerindendi. Medikal araç-gereçlerin ve birkaç sedyenin olduğu büyük bir çadırdı. Çok da büyük değildi aslında.

“Bir klinik mi?” Sehun çadıra girerken mırıldandı.

“Haha. Evet, sanırım. Hey Doktor.”

Orta yaşlı bir adam arkasını döndü. “Oh, hey Baek.”

“Bu Sehun.”

“Evet, hatırlıyorum. İlk gün yaranı tedavi eden bendim, değil mi?” Gülümsedi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, iyi birisine benziyordu. Ama Sehun insanlara asla güvenmemeliydi. “Suho'dan cerrahi asistan olduğunu duydum?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“O zaman sanırım bana yardım edebileceğini düşündün.”

Sehun yeniden başıyla onayladı.

“Ama bizim çok nadir hastamız olur, seferden ya da bazen-”

“Doktor.” Baekhyun araya girdi.”

“Oh. Uh. Ee evet. Şimdilik, burayı temizlemede bana yardım eder misin? Sadece eşyaları yerine koy?”

Burası baya dağınık görünüyordu. Ve belli ki dün çocuklar seferden gelmişlerdi. Ancak Sehun hemen kalkarak araç-gereçleri ve ilaçları yerleştirmeye başladı. Dünya ilaçları hakkında çok az bilgi sahibiydi. Ama onları sadece kutulara koyuyordu ki kolay işmiş gibi duruyordu.

................................................

Sehun deliğine geri döndüğünde Kai oradaydı. Herkes parazit dedikleri canlıyı ziyaret etmeyi çok seviyor gibi görünüyordu.

“Neredeydin?”

“Hastanede çalışıyordum.” Sehun açıkladı.

“Her neyse. Suho ben seferdeyken senin odamda kalabileceğini söylememi istedi.”

“Ne?”

“Lay arkada kalıyor bu sefer. O yüzden gitmek zorundayım. Ve belli ki Suho seni yerde yatırmanın iyi bir misafirperverlik olmadığını düşünüyor. Sanki gerekli gibi.” Homurdandı.

“Sorun değil. Senin yatağında uyumak istemiyorum.”

“Lay benim yatağımda uyuyacak sen onunkinde uyuyabilirsin. Parazitlerin yatağımda olmasını istemiyorum. Ama bu Suho'nun emri.”

“Kris... De gidiyor mu?”

Kai, Sehun'a kaşlarını çattı. “Evet.”

“Ne zaman gidiyorsunuz?”

“Şimdi. Sorunun ne?”

“Gelip gidişine bakabilir miyim?”

“Ne?”

Sehun yeniden sormadı.

“Her neyse.” Kai uzaklaşırken mırıldandı. Sehun bunu bir evet olarak gördü ve arkasından gitti. Dakikalarca sessizce yürüdüler, Kai sonunda sessizliği bozmuştu. “Dün gece sana sormayı unuttum. Bedenin abimi sevdiğini biliyorum. Sehun onu seviyordu. Ama sen?” Neden soruyor şimdi bunu diye merak etti Sehun.

“Onu seviyor musun?” Kai tekrarladı.

“Evet.” Sehun utanarak cevapladı.

Kai daha fazla konuşmadan yürümeye devam etti. “Bir solucan nasıl sevebilir? O sadece beden, değil mi?” Homurdandı. Sehun kırgın hissediyordu ama karşılık vermedi.

Suho her sefere gitmek zorundaymış gibi görünüyordu. Herkes veda ediyordu ve Sehun neden olduğunu biliyordu. Geri gelmemeleri durumundaydı.

“Şu burada ne yapıyor?” İnsanlardan birisi fısıldadı.

“Bilmem.” Krystal omuz silkti.

“Kai, hazır mısın?” Suho onu çağırdı.

“Bekle.” Krystal, Kai'yi durdurdu. “Güvende kal, tamam mı? Çokça cips getir.”

“Denerim.” Kai onu alnından öptü.

Sehun'un gözleri Kris'e çevrilmişti. Kris de ona bakınca hemen gözlerini kaçırdı.


	6. 5.Bölüm

“Taşınıyorsun, huh?” Sehun odaya girerken sırıttı Lay.

“Oh. Hayır. Kai, Suho'nun burada uyumamı emrettiğini söyledi.”

Lay homurdanıp Kai'in yatağını işaret etti. “Hepsi senindir.” Kendi yatağına zıpladı.

“Uh...Kai onun yatağında uyuyamayacağımı söyledi.”

“Nerden bilecek? Kilometrelerce uzakta şimdi. Hadi ama.”

“Ama...” Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Kai'in yatağına dokunmayı gerçekten istemiyordu. “Geri dönmeliyim.”

“Tamam tamam.” Lay, Kai'in yatağına geçti. “Benimkinde uyu.”

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun yumuşak yatakta uyumak için ölüyordu. Sakince uzandı, bu harika hissettiriyordu. Tüm bedeni ağrıyordu.

“Ee. Kris nasıldı?” Lay sordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Onunla ilgili anıların olduğunu duydum. O zamanlar nasıldı?”

“Oh...” Sehun bir an bunu düşündü. “O...yumuşaktı.”

“Sünger gibi?” Lay güldü. “Hayır. Demek istediğim mutlu muydu? Onun gülümsediğini nadiren görüyorum. Altı ayda bir kere gülümser. O yüzden dört kere falan gördüm gülümsediğini.”

“O...gülümserdi. Çok fazla.”

Lay'in gözleri Sehun'a takıldı. “O incindi. Şunlardan...yani senin türünden çekiniyordu.”

“Ama her şeyin sebebi ben değilim.”

“Bu doğru bak. Endişelenme. Senden nefret etmediğine eminim. Yeniden mutlu olacağına eminim.”

“Ona yakın görünüyorsun.”

“Haha. Pek sayılmaz. Ben daha çok Kai'nin arkadaşıyım. Kris çok...sessiz.”

“Hm.”

“Evet. Kris gelmeden önce gelmişti Kai. O yüzden onunla yakınım. Herkes Kai'yi sever.”

Bu şaşırtıcıydı.

“Bazen, Kai ve Kris'in kardeş olduğuna inanamayız. Yani, Kai, Kris'in tam tersidir.” Ama Sehun'dan nefret etme konusunda ortaktılar. “Kris geldiğinde, seferler daha güvenli oldu. Ama Kai bu engebeli yolu seviyor. Açıklaması zor.”

“Sorun değil.”

“Pekâlâ uyumalıyız. Yarın hasat ekeceğiz. Çok fazla enerjiye ihtiyacımız var. İyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler.”

“Oh ve bu arada burada uyumanı emreden Suho değildi. Kai önermişti. O sürtük her zaman inkâr ediyor zaten.” Sırtını Sehun'a döndü.

........................................

“Ee, iyi uyudun mu? Kai'nin odasına taşındığını duydum?” Sehun ve Lay ekim yerine giderken Baekhyun görünmüştü.

“O taşınmadı. Aslında Suuuuuuuuuuhoooooo orada uyumasını emretti.” Lay alay etti. Baekhyun kıkırdadı.

“İnsanlar sebepsizce gülüyorlar.” Sehun masumca yorum yapmıştı.

“Evet. Çünkü hepimiz aptalız.” Lay omuz silkti.

“İşte bu yüzden bizi yendiniz başta.” Baekhyun ekledi.

“Lay!” Krystal bağırarak onlara doğru koşuyordu. “Döndüler!” Yüzü korkmuş görünüyordu ve bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“Ne çabuk? Dün gittiler.” Baekhyun mırıldanarak Lay'e baktı. İkisi de anında koşmaya başladılar.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun, Krystal’e sordu.

Krystal cevap vermeden arkalarından koştu.

Herkes mağarada toplanmıştı ama bu sefer çok fazla ses vardı.

“Sakinleş, tamam mı?!” Kris yanında çömelen Lay'e bağırıyordu.

“Kanıyorsun Kris!” Lay ona geri bağırmıştı. Sehun'un gözleri o mesafeden Kris'in yarasını arıyordu. Kris ayakta duruyordu ama pantolonunun dizinden aşağısı kanla kaplanmıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsunuz:?! Gidin doktor çağırın!” Lay telaşla bağırdı.

“Hala yürüyebiliyorum.” Kris mırıldandı ve hastaneye doğru sekerek yürümeye başladı. “Önce Kai'ye bakın.”

Sehun, Kris'in arkasından takip etti ve hastane zaten diğerleriyle dolmuştu. Hepsi fena halde yaralanmıştı.

“Önce pantolonu kes.” Sehun konuştu. Lay hemen itaat ederek Kris'in sedyeye uzanmasına yardım etti. “Yarayı temizlemek için biraz alkole ihtiyacım var.” İnsanların ilaçlarına tanıdık değildi.

Doktor diğerleriyle ilgilenirken Sehun, Kris’le ilgileniyordu. “Ne yapıyorsun?!” Kris ona tısladı

“Gelecekte düzgün yürümek istiyorsan uslu dur.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kris'in yaralı diziyle ilgilenmeye başladı.

Tam o anda Kai, Kyungsoo ve Krystal’in yanında içeri taşınıyordu. Tüm kolu kanıyordu. “Kırıldı sanırım.” Tüm sedyeler dolduğu için Kai'yi doktorun masasına oturması için iterken söyledi Kyungsoo.

“Bir süre dayanabilir misin?” Kris'e sordu Sehun. Anestezi olmadan yapamazdı ve Kris'i uyuşturucu olmadan tedavi etmek zorundaydı.

Kris başıyla onayladı.

Sehun, Kai'ye koştu ve kolunu tuttu. “Çıkmış. Bu biraz acıtabilir.” Kemikleri yerine sokarken Kai bağırmıştı. “ Yarayı dikeceğim ama hiç uyuşturucu ilacımız yok.”

Kai, Sehun'a bakıyordu.

“Biraz dayanabilir misin?”

“Yap şunu!” Krystal, Sehun'a bağırdı.

Kai'yi diktikten sonra Kris'in yanına giderek tüm dikkatini ona verdi.

................................

Sehun önceki günden beri Kris'in yatağının yanındaki sandalyede uyuyordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Ertesi gün uyandığında kızmıştı ona Kris.

“Yaralarının temizlenmesi gerekiyordu. Onun dışında iyisin. Birkaç gün yürüme.” Sehun, Kris'e bakmadan söyledi. “Aç…mısın? Sana biraz-”

“Git. Doktor bana bakar.”

“Ama-”

“Git dedim. Beni yanız bırak.”

“Tamam.” Sehun yerinden kalktı ve yorgunca hastane kanadından çıktı. Dünden beri çok fazla yardım etmişti ve bir şey yememişti.

“Hey.” Kai çadırın oradan çıktı.

“Kolun...nasıl?”

“Yeni gibi. Teşekkürler.” Ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

“Rica ederim.” Ona teşekkür etmişti.

“Tüm gece burada mı uyudun?”

“Hastalara bakmalıydım. Doktor yorgundu.”

“Anladım.”

Sehun daha fazla konuşmadan yanından geçerek duş almak ve biraz yemek yemeye gitti. Tünelleri artık daha iyi biliyordu.

........................................

Birkaç gün geçmişti ve Sehun hala sefere gittiklerinde neden kaza yaptıklarını anlamamıştı. Lay, Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo da meşguldüler ve Sehun tek kalmıştı.

Kantindeki her zamanki yerine oturarak omletini yemeye çalışıyordu. Favori yemeği değildi ama buna da minnettardı. İnsanlar onu neden burada tutuyor emin değildi. Kris karar veremiyor diye olamazdı. Ve bu arada neye karar verecekti? Bu daha da kafa karıştırıcıydı.

“Yavaş yürüyemez misin?!” Sehun, Lay'in bağırdığını duydu ve başını çevirdiğinde onun kolunu Kris'in beline dolamış yürümesine yardım ettiğini gördü.

“Yardımını ben istemedim. O yüzden bağırmayı kes.” Kris inledi. Onların arkasından Kyungsoo, Kai ve Krystal geldi.

“Otur.” Lay oturması için Kris'i masada Sehun'un karşına itti.

“Dizin nasıl?” Sehun sorduğunda Kris cevaplamadı. “Eğer merhemin varsa, biraz sürmelisin. İyileşmesine yardımcı olur. Eğer bizim ilaçlarımız olsaydı sizde, saniyeler içinde iyileşirdi.”

“Umurumda değil.” Kris mırıldandığında Sehun ağzını kapattı.

“Önemsediği için soruyor.” Kai aniden mırıldandı. “Bundan memnun değil misin?”

“Senin neyin var?”

“Hiçbir şeyim.” Kai yerinden kalkarak kantinden çıktı.

“Üzgünüm.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ben sadece-”

“Neden benimle konuşmaya devam ediyorsun?”

O gece beni öpmen kimsenin umurunda değil gibi?! “Üzgünüm.” Yeniden söyledi Sehun.

“Belki de bunu sonlandırmalıyım.”

...........................

Kai döndüğü ve Sehun'u odasında istemediği için Sehun sessizce deliğine gidiyordu. Ama onu şaşırtan şey Kai'nin deliğinin orada bekliyor olmasıydı.

“Şimdilik Lay'in yatağında uyuyabilirsin.” dedi Kai.

“Ama o ne olacak?”

“Kris'e bakıyor o. Onun odasında kalıyor.”

“Sorun değil. Ben burada daha rahatım.” Bu Sehun'un ilk kez yalan söylemesiydi muhtemelen.

“Ah hadi ama. Fikrimi değiştirtme.” Sehun'un kolunu kavrayarak arkasını döndü ve onu sürüklemeye başladı.

“Neden bana karşı bu kadar iyisin?” Sehun gerçekten merak ediyordu.

“Olmamamı mı tercih ediyorsun?”

Sehun alt dudağını çiğneyerek Kai'nin arkasından gidiyordu. Sehun'u odasına götürmek ve onu vurmak için bir tuzaksa ya? Ya da Kai'nin onunla tatlı konuşması Sehun'un günah keçisi olmasını sağlamak içinse? Ama o yumuşak çarşaflar çok çekiciydi.

Odasının dışında bir grup insan görünce aniden durdu Kai. Kris, Suho ve Baekhyun oradaydı. “Ne bu?”

“O senin yanında ne yapıyor?” Kris kaş çatarak sordu.

“Ona yaptıracak bir işim var. Neden, ne oldu?” Kai yalan söyledi.

“Tartışmamız gereken şeyler var?” Suho iç çekti. “Sehun, bize biraz müsaade eder misin?”

Tek kelime etmeden Sehun arkasını döndü ve deliğine geri dönmeye başladı. Birkaç tünel geçse bile onların bağrışlarını duyabiliyordu ama kelimeleri anlamıyordu.

Deliğe girmeden önce birisi arkadan kolunu kavrayarak onu duvara dayadı. “Bu sadece o değil Suho!” Kris tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak bağırdı. “Ona ne yapman gerekiyorsa onu yap!”

“Bu saçmalık yeter Kris!” Kai bağırdı ve ikisinin arasına girdi. “Biz hepimiz onun Sehun olmadığını söylediğimizde ondan kurtulmakta kararsız olan sendin. Ama şimdi, siktiğimin fikrini ne değiştirdi?!”

“Beni şaşırtmaya çalışıyor sadece! Eğer o olmasaydı, Sehun hayatta kalabilirdi!” Sehun, Kai'nin arkasında korunmuş hissetmiyordu ama Kris'in yaklaşmasını da hiç istemiyordu.

“Pekâlâ, bunu konuşabilir miyiz? Medeni insanlar gibi?” Suho önerdi.

..............................

Sehun orada oturmuş Kai'nin 'ondan kurtulmak' demesini düşünüyordu. Dizlerini göğsüne çekerek onlara sarılmıştı. Aniden girişte ışığın yaklaştığını gördü.

“Hey. Uyumadın değil mi?” Kai içeri baktı.

“Hayır.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Hadi o zaman.” Geri çekildiğinde Sehun oradan çıktı.

“Bekle. Ne oldu?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

Hole gelene kadar konuşmadılar. “Sehun.” Kai odasına gelince seslendi. Kai'in ilk kez adını söylemesiydi. Hala arkasında yürüyordu ama sorusunu sordu. “Kris'i...seviyor musun?”

“Evet.” Sehun şimdi bile ona âşık olmasından emindi.

Kai iç çekti ve tahta kapıyı iterek Sehun'a geçmesini işaret etti.

“Neden?” diye sordu. Odanın köşesinde küçük bir lamba yuvarlak deliğe ışık sağlıyordu. Burası da bir delikti. Sadece Sehun'unkinden on kat daha büyüktü.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Sehun, Lay'in yatağına oturdu.

“Yani... Hissediyor musun yoksa o sadece beden mi?” Sehun bu türlü hiç düşünmemişti. Tek bildiği Kris'i sevdiğiydi. Ama ya seven sadece bedense? Kai'nin sorusundan emin değildi.

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. “Ama beden benim. O yüzden hisleri de. Eğer beden seviyorsa o zaman ben de severim.”

“Ama bu adil değil, değil mi?”

“Bana neden bunu soruyorsun?”

“Hiç... Farklı hissedebileceğini düşündün mü? Sen yani.”

Sehun, Kris'le olan öpüşmesini düşündü. Alev almıştı resmen. Kris'i sevmese böyle hissetmezdi. “O beni öptüğünde, ben de onu seviyorum gibi hissettim.” Aniden söyledi.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “O…seni öptü mü?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Kai yatağa kendini bıraktı ve Sehun'un iki yanına diz çöktü. Kai, Sehun'un ellerini yatağa yasladığında Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Ben de deneyebilir miyim?” Kai fısıldadı.

“Huh?” Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Ne?” Kai'nin yüzü çok yakındı.

Kai yutkunduğunda âdemelmasının aşağı yukarı hareket etmesini sağladı ve eğilmeye başladı. O zaman Sehun, üst iki düğmesi açık olduğundan Kai'nin boynundaki ‘Sen Benim Ruhumsun’ oyulmuş olan zinciri fark etti. Dikkati dağılmışken Kai dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Eğer Kris alevse, Kai de buzdu. Böyle hissetmişti.


	7. 6.Bölüm

Kai hızla geri çekildi ve Sehun'un şaşkın ifadesine homurdandı.

“Beni uzaklaştırmadın.” Kai iç çekti. “Ona da mı bu yüzden izin verdin?”

“Uh?” Sehun’un başka şey diyememişti.

“Yüzün kızarmış.” Sehun’un gözlerine bakıyordu. “Nasıl…hissettirdi?”

Sehun’un bir şey hissedebilmesi için çok kısaydı. Ancak Kai’nin ne sormak istediğini anlamıştı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?” Sehun salağa yatarak fısıldadı.

“Kris seni böyle mi öptü?”

“Hayır.” Sehun’un açıklayamayacağı bir şeydi. Kris’in etrafında olmak bedenini garipleştiriyordu. Ama şimdi, Kai’ydi onu gerginleştiren.

Kai hafifçe neşelendi “O zaman?”

Sehun cevap vermeden Kai’nin delici bakışlarından kaçınmaya çalıştı.

“Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çatmıştı. Sehun, Kai’nin ondan uzak durmasını istiyordu. İnsan hayatı boyunca o yalnızca Kris’i hayal etmişti ve Kai kafasını karıştırmaya çalışıyordu.

“Neden…beni öptün?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu.

“Neden mi? Pekâlâ çünkü yapacak başka işim yok.” İç çekti. “Uyu.” Sehun’un yatağından kalktı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?” Kai hücreden çıkmak üzereyken sordu.

“Kris hyungla işim var. Özür dilemeliyim.”

“Kavga mı ettiniz?” Sehun, Kai’ye sorulara sorarken rahatlıyordu.

“Hiç. Sen uyu sadece.”

************************

Sehun birisinin kendini izleme hissine uyanmıştı. Ve haklıydı. “Uyumadın mı?” Kai dizlerine sarılmış onu izlerken uykulu bir sesle sordu.

“Öldüğünü düşündüm. Ne tek bir kasını oynattın ne de horladın.” Kai gülüyordu ve Sehun bunun neresinin komik olduğunu düşündü. “Çoktan sabah oldu. Hadi. Kahvaltı yapalım.”

“Tamam.”

Mutfak her zamanki gibi gürültülüydü. Çoğunluğu Baekhyun yüzündendi. Çok konuşkandı ve bazı insanlar onu görmezden geliyordu.

“Günaydın bebekler!” Baekhyun, Kai ve Sehun’u görünce bağırdı. “Kahvaltıda mısırlı ekmek var. Yanında mısırlı ekmek. Ve mısırlı ekmek. Ne istersiniz?”

Kai avucuyla Baekhyun’un yüzünü tutarak ittirdi ve Lay, Kris, Suho’nun olduğu masaya gitti. “Bugünkü program ne?” diye sordu.

“Pekâlâ, diğerlerine toplamada yardım edebiliriz. Mısırlar olgunlaşmış.” dedi Suho.

“Kris dinlenmeli.” Lay önerdi.

“Yardım edebilirim.” Kris karşı çıkmıştı.

Sehun aynı masaya oturmakta tereddüt etmişti ama diğer masadan Krystal’in Kai’ye sinirle baktığını fark etti. Ama Kris’in sinirinden daha iyiydi.

“Günaydın.” Sehun, Krystal’i kibarca selamladı.

“Günaydın.” Krystal zayıfça gülümsemişti. Yanında oturan Kyungsoo ona içten bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Doktora çok yardım ettiğini duydum.”

“Bir şey değil.” Sehun alçakgönüllüydü.

“Uzman olmalısın.”

“Tam sayılmaz. Ben sadece stajyerim. Ama acil kısmı daha ciddi vakalarla dolu. Ancak buradaki kadar kötü değil çünkü bizim ilaçlarımız daha iyi.”

“Ne tür ilaçlar?” Doktor aniden ortaya çıkıp masaya oturmuştu.

“Uh… İyileştir, Kapat ve pek çok ilacımız var. Yaraya uyguluyoruz ve hemen iyileşiyor. Ama bizde yaralanma çok azdır. Çok dikkatliyizdir. İnsanların sakar olduğunu duymuştum.

Herkes güldü. “Bu çok doğru. Biz çok sakarız.” Kyungsoo söyledi.

“Başka ne var? Ameliyatlarınız nasıl? Ya kanser? Tedaviniz var mı buna karşı?” diye sordu doktor.

“Hayır. Ama Yerleştirme’den önce Şifacılar yaralı bedenleri onarıyorlar. O yüzden hiçbirimiz etkilenmiyoruz.”

“Sizin ilaçlarınızı öğrenmek isterdim. Çok ileri teknolojide.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı. Topluluğunu bıraktı diye Ruhlar’ın sırlarını insanlara söyleyerek ispiyonculuk yapmazdı.

“Bunu duydun mu Doktor?” Kyungsoo söyledi. “Ruhlar milyonlarca parçaya bölünerek çoğalıyorlarmış.”

“Evet. Böyle ürüyoruz. Bedenimizdeki her parça ve gümüşiler yeni bir hayat oluyor. Ama tabii ki insan durumunda geçersiz. Ancak çocuk bir Ruh olmaz.”

“İnsan olur değil mi? Çünkü aileleri insan?” Krystal sordu.

“Evet.”

“Ruhlar… Nasıl yerleştiriliyor?” Doktor ciddi bir ifadeyle sordu.

Sehun yutkundu. Onlara söylemek istemiyordu ama onları üzmeyecekti. “Buradan yerleştiriliyoruz.” Ensesindeki görünür pembe izi gösterdi. “Ruhlar bu yarıktan yerleştirilir ve kol ve bacaklarımızla beyin hücrelerini harekete geçiririz.”

“Bizim de yaralarımız var.” Kyungsoo ensesindeki derin kesiği gösteri.

“Bu yaranız Yerleştirme’den olmadığını kolayca anlayabiliriz.” Ruh yaraları çok temiz ve hafif pembelikteydi. “Ruhmuş gibi gösterdiğiniz yaralar çok kötü. Ve bir Ruh onun Şifacı tarafından yapılmadığını kolayca anlar.”

“Pekâlâ, bağışla ama kendimizi bir bıçak ve pamukla kurtarmaya çalışıyorduk.” Doktor homurdandı.

“Ee, eğer bebekseniz, ne yaparsınız?” Krystal sordu. Sehun dikkatini dağıtmıştı.

“Beş ay sonra bebeği Yerleştirme ’ye götürürüz.” Sehun cevapladı.

“İlginç geliyor kulağa.” Lay onlara katıldı. “Biz sefere gittiğimizde mağazalarınızda alarm bile yok. Ödemiyor musunuz?”

“Evet. Ekonomimiz sabittir. Kamu hizmetiyle öderiz. Ve tabii ki, çalmayız.”

“Bu yüzden sizden çalmak çok kolay.” Lay alay etti. “Ama Avcılar tarafından yakalanmak tüyler ürpertici.”

“Avcılar yalan söyleyen tek kişiler. Ama işleri bunu gerektiriyor.”

Herkes ilgileniyordu şimdi. Sehun tüm kantinin onu dinlediğini fark etti. “Avcılar hakkında başka ne biliyorsun?” Doktor sordu.

“Bekle.” Başka bir adam konuştu. Sehun onu görmüştü ama daha önce hiç konuşmamıştı. “Solucanı birinin bedeninden çıkarmak mümkün mü?”

“Evet.” Sehun kararsızlıkla cevapladı. “Ama bunun bir prosedürü var.”

“Ne o?”

Sehun ağzını kapatarak başka bir şey demedi.

“Tamam.” Suho ayağa kalktı. “Millet bugün hasada yardım edecekler hadi gidelim.”

“Ben de gelebilir miyim?” Sehun, Lay’e sordu.

“Tabii. Ekstra bir yardım isteriz.” Lay sırıttı ve eliyle gelmesi için Sehun’u çağırdı.

*************************

Kimse Sehun’a mısır hasadının bu kadar ağır olacağını söylememişti. Sehun’a mısır köklerini toplama görevi verilse bile onun için çok ağırdı. Suçlayamıyordu, Ruhlar çok yumuşaktılar.

Kris de yardım etmişti. Sehun çalışırken gözlerini ondan ayırmaya çalışmıştı. Herkes birbirine yardım ediyordu ama Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun etrafta koşturup oynayarak Suho’nun sinirli bakışlarını kazanıyorlardı.

Ama çoğu işi yapan Kai’di. Onun yaptığı işe karşılık Sehun’unki bebek oyuncağıydı. Sehun kendinden utanmıştı. Yirmi dakika sonra Kai baştan ayağa ter içinde kalmıştı ve tişörtünü çıkarmaya karar vermişti.

“Aşırı çalışmamalısın.” Sehun saatler sonra söyledi. “Kolun-“

“Ben iyiyim.” Kai kazmayla toprağı kazarken gülümsedi. Zincir boynunda sarkıyordu ve Sehun onu neden Krystal’e vermediğini merak ediyordu.

“Oymayı sevmedin mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Huh?” Kai işini bırakmıştı.

Sehun, Kai’nin bronz göğsündeki kolyeyi işaret etti. Kai güneşin altında yıllarca çalışmış gibiydi.

Kai alt dudağını ısırdı. “Niye? Bende durması seni rahatsız mı ediyor? Takmamı onaylamıyor musun?”

“Ama-“ Bir şey baldırına vurup onu Kai’ye çarptırdığında durdu.

“Dikkat et!” Kai bağırdı, Sehun’a değildi ama Sehun’a vuran el arabası tutan adama bağırıyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim.” Adam özür diledi. “Yaralandın mı?”

Yaralanmak mı? Çok acımıştı. “Yok. Sorun değil.” Sehun, Kai’nin terli göğsünden geri çekildi ve baldırına bakmak için toprağa oturdu.

“İyi misin?” Kris, Sehun’un yanına gelip diz çöktü.

Sehun ona şaşırarak bakıyordu. “Ben…ben…” Kekeledi.

“Çok çalıştın. Dinlenmelisin.” dedi Kris. Yüzü ifadesizdi ama Sehun'la normal şekilde konuşuyordu.

“Hadi. Seni odaya götüreyim.” Kai elini Sehun'a uzattı. 

“Neden senin odanda kalıyor? Lay odasına geri dönebilir?” Kris kardeşine söyledi.

“O zaman o hücreye geri mi dönsün?”

Kris kaşlarını çattı. “Suho ona yer bulur eminim.” Aniden Kris iyi davranmaya başlamıştı. Ama çok da iyi değildi. Eskisinden biraz daha iyiydi. Belki de sonunda Sehun’un kendi Sehun'un olmadığını fark etmişti. “Şimdilik kendi yerinde kalabilir. Bacakların acıyorsa seni kaldırabilirim.” Elini Sehun'a uzattı.

Kai kardeşine sinirle bakıyordu ama elini uzatmış Sehun'un tutmasını bekliyordu.

Sehun, Kris’i hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyordu çünkü Kris sonunda sakinleşmişti. Elini tutarak ayağa kalktı.

“Özür dilerim. Dün gece kendimi kaybettim.” Kris hücreye dönerken söyledi.

Sehun bir şey demedi.

“Sanırım… Diğerlerinin senin hakkında dedikleri doğru. Sen o değilsin. Ve kötü biri değilsin.” İç çekti. “Ama yine de… Sen… Onun bedenindesin.”

“Ne yapabilirim ki?”

“Başkasının bu bedene dokunmasını istemiyorum.” Sert bir tonda söylediğinde Sehun titredi.

“Ama…” Sehun nefesini tuttu. Kafası karışmıştı. Kris bu bedenle ne yapacaktı?”

“Kai’nin dikkati dağınık. Sana çok fazla ilgi gösteriyor. Ve ben bunu sevmiyorum. Bu gerçek ve saklamaya gerek yok. Sen onun bedenindesin. O yüzden kendini bozulmamış tut.”

O ilk başta Kris için gelmesine rağmen Kris’in, Sehun’un bedeni başkasına vermesini düşünmesi çok kötüydü.

“Duş almalıyım.” Sehun mırıldandı ve hızla arkasını dönerek banyoya giden tünele girdi.

Sehun banyoya ulaştığında uzun bir sıra vardı. Sehun herkesin işini bitirmesini bekledi çünkü yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Al.” Banyoya girmek üzereyken Kai Sehun’a yeni tişört verdi.

“Senin mi?”

“Evet.” Kai’nin saçlarından sular damlıyordu ve yüzü ifadesizdi. “Yoksa Kris’inkini mi tercih edersin.”

Sehun onu anlamayarak başını yana yatırdı. Kai iç çekerek yanından geçip onu yalnız bıraktı.

Onu rahatsız edecek kimse olmadığından rahatça banyosunu yaptı. Karanlık olsa bile, Sehun burada yıkanmaya alışmıştı. Tünelden çıktığında Kai’in kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş duvara uzandığını gördü.

“Hey.” dedi Sehun.

“Kris sana ne dedi? Bilerek olmasaydı ısrar etmeyeceğini biliyorum.” Yüzü ifadesizdi.

Bir an düşündükten sonra cevapladı Sehun. “Bedeni dokunulmamış tutmamı söyledi.”

“Ne demek oluyor o?” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Emin değilim. Ama beden ona ait. Ve haklı.”

“Beden ona ait. İyi. Ama ruh ne olacak?”

“Beni mi kastediyorsun?” Sehun ifadesini korumak istedi. Kai ondan bir ruh olarak söz etmişti.

“Evet sen! Beden onu seviyor diye sende onu sevmek zorunda değilsin! Haksızsın Sehun! Beden senin! Ama duygular sana ait değil!”

Sehun geriye bir adım attı.

“Dün gece seni bu bedenden çıkarmak istiyordu Sehun! Ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun! Sehun’un belki hala orada olduğunu ver seni çıkarırsa gelmeyeceğine onu ikna eden bendim.”

“Neden….neden öyle dedin?”

“Çünkü istemiyorum…” Sustu. “Ama şimdi bile, o sana ne derse inanırsın çünkü bedenin öyle istiyor? Ona takıntılı mısın?”

“Ben-“

“Onun elini bile tuttun.”

“Sana bir şey sormak istiyorum.”

“Ne?!”

“Acaba…. Sehun’a… âşık mıydın?”

Kai’nin ağzı açık kaldı. “Hayır. Neden böyle bir sonuca vardın?”

“O zaman bana karşı neden bu kadar iyisin? İlk buraya geldiğimde Kris kadar beni istemiyordun.”

“O… tüm beden hırsızlarının aynı olduğunu düşündüğüm içindi o. Kötü. Ailemi aldıkları için onlara kızgın olmamla beni suçlayamazsın. Evimi aldıkları için.”

“Sen… Farklı olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Evet.” Kai utangaçça söyledi. “Senin kötü olmadığını anlamamı sağladın… Düşünüyordum…. Önceden çok fazla gülümsüyor olmalıydın. Ve ben senin gülümsemeni hiç görmedim.”

“Sehun’un gülümsemesini daha önce görmedin mi?”

“Gördüm. Ama ‘senin’ gülümsediğini görmedim. Tek bildiğim, Ruhunun çok güzel olduğu.”

“O sadece beden. Ruh değil. Gerçek halimde beni sevmezsin. Dediğin gibi iki santimlik solucan.”

“Senin, için güzel. Ten önemli değil.”

Sehun’un içinde kıvılcımlara neden olmuştu bu. “Sen… Kafamı karıştırıyorsun.” Ama kalbi tekliyordu. Kimse onunla böyle konuşmamıştı. Ve bunları Kai’nin ağzından duymak…nefes kesiciydi.

“O zaman sana göstermeme izin ver.” Kai, Sehun’un bileğinden tutarak onu oradan uzaklaştırdı.

Kai’nin odasına gelir gelmez Sehun’u yatağına uzanması için itti ve üzerine tırmandı. “Seni öpeceğim. Ama senin hissetmeni istiyorum. Bedenin değil.” Sehun’un dudaklarına nefesini verdi.

“Kai.” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

Kai sırıttı. “Adımı ilk kez söylüyorsun.” Dudaklarını Sehun'unkilere bastırdı ve onu iyice itti. Dudakları Sehun’u sersemletecek şekilde mükemmel bir uyumla hareket ediyordu. Öpücük ıslaktı, Kai önce alt dudağı emerek hafifçe ısırdı ve kızarttı. Sehun hava almak için ağzını açtığında Kai dilini ağzına itmek için yararlandı. Sehun’un sessiz inlemesi Kai tarafından yutuldu ve Kai’nin dili sabırla Sehun’un ağzının içini yalıyordu. Dudakları çok yumuşaktı.

Kai, Sehun’un öpücüğü hissetmesini istiyordu ve Sehun bu öpücüğün beden için değil ruh için olduğunu biliyordu. Bedenleri yanmıyordu. Kris öptüğündeki gibi değildi. Ama bunun yerine Sehun Kai’in sıcaklığıyla sersemlemişti. Sıvı gibiydi. Sehun’un ruhuna dokunan serinlikti.

“Hâlâ beni uzaklaştırmıyorsun.” Kai tutkulu öpücüğü bozarak soludu. Sehun onu uzaklaştırmak istememişti. Kai elini Sehun’un pantolonuna soktu ve onu avuçladığında Sehun nefesini tuttu. Duyguları çok karmaşıktı. Ve şu anda Sehun ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı.

Kai dudaklarını birleştirdi ama bu sefer elleri ağzıyla aynı ritimdeydi. Kai onu nazikçe okşarken Sehun Kai’nin ağzına inliyordu. Tabii ki Sehun insanların nasıl seviştiklerini biliyordu. Ama Kai ona böyle dokundukça elleri titriyordu.

Elini Sehun’un pantolonunda çıkardı ve Sehun’un karnına oturarak Sehun’un tişörtünü çıkardı. Elleri Sehun’un pantolonunu çözerken eğilip dudaklarını yeniden kavradı. Sehun hala onu itip itmemeye karar verememişti. Sonuçta Kai’yi hissediyordu. Kai’nin dokunuşunu hissediyordu. Ona dokunuşunu, bedene değil.

Saniyeler içinde Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkarmıştı ve Sehun açıkta kalmış gibi hissediyordu. Ama en azından oda çok karanlıktı. Tanrım, neden Sehun’un kalp atışları atmaması gerekirken bu kadar hızlı atıyordu? Sehun şu anda Kris’i düşünmek istemiyordu.

Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un karnına sürükledi. “Beni hissetmeni istiyorum Sehun.” Kai fısıldadı. Kendi tişörtünü de çıkararak parmaklarını emip salyayla kapladı. Sehun şimdi gerilmişti. Göğsündeki kolye doğruydu. ‘Sen Benim Ruhumsun.’ Ve şu anda çok anlamlı hissettiriyordu.

“Ne zaman benden hoşlanmaya başladın?” Sehun, Kai’nin omuzlarını tutarak soludu.

Kai gülümsedi. “Bunu yaptığın zaman.” Kolyeye dokundu. “Bedeni değil. Seni seviyorum. Ama… Sen onu seviyorsun.”

Kai yeniden Sehun’u derince öperken Kai’nin parmağının içine ne zaman girdiğini bilmiyordu. Sehun gözlerini kocaman açarak bağırdı ama Kai’nin ağzı tarafından yutulmuştu. Sehun parmağın içinde hareket etmesine alışırken Kai dudaklarını daha sert bastırdı. Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un acılı ifadesine baktı. “Ondan hoşlanmıştım.” Sehun’un dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışarak sordu. “Sehun’dan. Ama…. Şimdi… Bu bedenin içindekini seviyorum.”

Kai ereksiyonunu Sehun’un içine iterken Sehun tırnaklarını Kai’nin kaslarına batırdı. Ruh, bedendeki küçük yaratık, bunu hisseden o’ydu. Beden tepki verse bile, Sehun Kai’yi hissediyordu. Kai’nin içinde olması tanımlayamadığı bir şeydi. Bu çocuğu tanımıyordu bile doğru dürüst. Geçmişi yoktu, hiçbir şey yoktu. Ama Sehun hala yeni doğmuş bebek gibiydi ve kolayca etkileniyordu. Bundan etkilenecekti tabii ki.

Birkaç vuruştan sonra Kai yana yatarak Sehun’u oturması için üzerine çekti. “Çok sıcaksın.” Kai mırıldandı.

Sehun ellerini Kai’nin karnına koyduğunda Kai’nin eli sertleşen ereksiyonunu sarmıştı. Nefesi kesilirken gözleri yarı kapalıydı. Kai kaçlarını kaldırarak Sehun’un içinde yeniden hareket etmeye başladı.

“Sen o değilsin.” Kai söyledi ve yeniden vurdu. Sehun anlayarak kalçalarını Kai’nin uzunluğu üzerinde hareket etmeye başladı. Kai ensesini kavrayarak öpmek için onu aşağıya çekti. Kai’nin içinde gidip gelmesi baş döndürücüydü. Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti. Sorun ise Kai’nin yapmasına gönüllü izin veriyordu. “Sehun.” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun’un belini tutarak beyaz tohumlarını içine bıraktı.

Beden başkasını severken ruhun başkasını sevmesi mümkün müydü? Çünkü Sehun gerçekten Kai’ye âşık olmak istiyordu.


	8. 7.Bölüm

“İyi misin?” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı, göğsü sıkıca Sehun’un sırtına bastırılmıştı. Kai Sehun’a arkadan sarılırken yanlarına yatmışlardı. Alt kısımlar örtüyle örtülüydü. Şafak söküyordu ve Kai, Sehun’u bırakmak istemiyor gibi görünüyordu. İkinci rauntlarından sonra Kai hala Sehun’un içinden çıkmadığı için biraz rahatsız ediciydi. Ama iyi hissettiriyordu. Birisi tarafından tutulmak sıcaktı.

Kai dışarıdan sert ve kaba görünüyordu. Ama Sehun içindeki yumuşaklığı görebiliyordu. “Durian gibisin.” Sehun aniden söyledi.

“Bir ne?”

“Meyve.”

“Durian’ın ne olduğunu biliyorum. Ama pis kokulu bir şey?”

“Hayır, pis koktuğunu demedim. Ama sen sertsin… Ve-“

“Ne demek istediğini anladım.”

“Biz ne yapıyoruz Kai?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Sen Krystal’le berabersin, değil mi?”

Kai sonunda Sehun’un içinden çıktı ve üzerine tırmandı, direkt Sehun’un gözlerine bakıyordu. “Ondan ayrıldım. Kris’ten özür dilemeye gittiğim gece.”

“Neden bunu yaptın? Üzülmüş olmalı.”

“O daha iyi birini hak ediyor. Benim gibi kafası karışık birini değil…”

“İnsanlar nasıl bu kadar kolay partner değiştirebiliyor?”

“O zaman ya sen?” Kai yüzünü yaklaştırdı. “Dün geceye kadar Kris’e âşık olduğunu iddia ediyordun. O zaman burada ne yapıyorsun Sehun?”

Sehun bile insanların sadakatsizliğinden mi etkilendi yoksa partner mi seçiyor eminde değildi. “Ama…”

“Sana istediğin zamanı verebilirim. Bundan sonra bile beden öyle istediği için Kris’i sevdiğini düşünürse o zaman kararına saygı duyacağım.”

Boynundaki kolye ucu Sehun’un göğsündeydi şimdi. “Bu oyma. Onu bilerek yapmadım.” dedi Sehun.

“Biliyorum. Ama benim içimde kıvılcım sebep oldu. Sen de… Aynı hissetmiyor musun?”

Kıvılcım? Sehun bunu kesinlikle hissetmişti. Ama 2 yıldır olan hislerini aniden değiştiremiyordu.

“Uykum var.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Biraz uyu. Yakında kalkacağız.” Geri yerine döndü ve bir kolunu Sehun’un üzerine attı.

“Neden?”

“Bugün sefere gidiyoruz.”

“Kimler?”

Kai cevap vermeden biraz durakları. “Endişelenme. Kris gelmiyor. Ben, Suho, Kyungsoo, Baek ve birkaç kişi.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve Kai’in ses tonuna çıkışmak istiyordu. Sehun’un diğerlerini önemsemediğinden değildi. Kris’le karşılaştırıldığında Sehun diğerleriyle daha yakındı. “Ben hepinizi önemsiyorum.”

“Umarım. Çünkü beni önemsemeni istiyorum.”

Ve düşündüğünde Kai romantik sözlerin adamı değildi.

“Onlar bana karşı iyiler.”

“Seni seviyorlar. Bana bile kendini sevdirdin. Herkes seni sevecektir. Seni Sehun. Onu değil. Bir Ruhu. Onlar bir Ruhu seviyorlar. Sen özelsin.”

Sehun bunu dediği için Kai’ye teşekkür etmek istiyordu. Buraya özel bir amaç için gelmişti. Ama belki de farklı bir nedenle kalacaktı.

******************

“Yüzün neden bu kadar kırmızı?” Krystal kahvaltıya otururken Sehun’a sordu. Kai onunla gelmemişti, gitmeden önce Sehun’la buluşması gerekiyormuş.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun yanaklarını eliyle örttü.

“Domates gibi.” 

“Neden bilmiyorum.”

“Hey.” Lay masaya geldi.

“Neden bu kadar solgunsun?” Krystal alay etti. “Onun tam zıttısın.” Kıs kıs güldü. Kai’den ayrıldığı için üzgün görünmüyordu. Normal gibiydi. Belki de anlamıştı. Bu onu %100 havalı yapardı. “Kris’le mı kavga ettin gene? Kris seni azarladığında yüzünü asarsın sen.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Ona su iç dedim diye avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı!” Lay kükredi. “Sonra ben de bağırdığımda daha da kötüleşti durum.” Kaşlarını çattı.

“O nasıl?” Sehun sordu.

“Her zamanki gibi domuz gibi.” Lay gözlerini devirdi.

“Sefere ne zaman gidiyorsunuz?” diye sordu Krystal.

“Bir süre sonra. Gidip onları kontrol etmeli miyiz?”

Sehun, Lay ve Krystal’in arkasından gidemeden Kai kantine girip Sehun’u dışarı sürükledi.

“Ne oldu? Gitmiyor musun?” Sehun sordu. Kai onu duvara yapıştırdı ve Sehun’un ağzını eliyle örttü.

“Shh.”

Sehun Kai’nin ne yaptığını öğrenmek isteyerek mırıldandı ama Kai onu yeniden susturdu. Sehun dilini çıkarıp Kai’in avucunu yaladı.

“Iyy! Ne yapı-“ Kai elini Sehun’un yüzünden çekti.

“Neden bu kadar sinirlisin?”

“Senden bir şey istemeliyim. Ben yokken hastaneye gitmesen ya da doktora yardım etmesen olur mu, lütfen?”

“Neden?”

“Sadece dediğimi yap. Her zaman Lay’le takıl. En kötü ihtimalle Kris’in yanına git ama kimseyi dinleme.”

Sehun bunu neden istediğinden emin değildi ama yine de başıyla onayladı. Kai onu yeniden duvara yaslayıp dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve hemen geri çekildi. “Henüz veda etmek istemiyorum.” Sırıttı ve Sehun’u bıraktı.

Herkes sefer grubuna veda ediyordu ve Krystal gülümseyip Kai’ye eve güvenli dönmesini söyledi. Kris de oradaydı.

Onlar gider gitmez, Sehun doktora yardım etmek için hastane kanadına gitti, Kai’nin uyarısını görmezden gelerek.

“Kris.” Lay Sehun’un arkasından sızlandı. Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Kris ve Lay’in yanına geldiğini gördü.

“Seninle sonra konuşacağım Lay.” Kris sakince söyledi. “Meşgul müsün?” Sehun’a sordu. Sehun hemen başını iki yana salladı. Kris ne zaman yanına gelse sesini kaybediyordu.

“İyi. Devam et. Beni görmezden gel.” Lay üzülerek söyledi.

“Nasılsın?”

“Huh?” Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Bacakların?”

“İyiler…”

“Benimle… Gelir misin?”

Tabii gelirdi. Kris arkasını döndü ve Sehun’un daha önce girmediği bir tünelde ilerlemeye başladı. Bu tünelde de kapılar vardı. Odalar. Kris onlardan birine girdiğinde kapı girişinde durdu Sehun.

“Bunu…. Hatırladın mı?” Kris elinde bir yüzük tutuyordu. “Bu-“

“Annemindi.”

Kris, Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Onun… Annesinindi.” Sehun’u düzeltti.

“Onu bulan sendin. Ona 17.inci doğum gününde hediye olarak verdin.”

“Ne kadar mutlu olduğunu biliyor muydun?”

“Tabii. Anılarında hissedebiliyorum.”

“İçeri gel.”

Sehun tereddütle içeriye adım attı. Kris yüzüğü rafa geri koydu ve Sehun’a döndü. “Bu çok… Farklı. Sen tam önümdeyken nasıl hissettiğimi biliyor musun? Ama sen o olmadığın için hiçbir şey yapamıyorum.”

“Anladım.”

“Hayır anlamıyorsun.” Kris bir adım attı. “Artık umurumda değil. Bu onun bedeni. Bu ona ait. Sen bedenine hâkim olsan bile bilinci belki hala oradadır.”

“Ne de-“

“Eğer seni şimdi öpersem, onu öpüyor olacağım. Çünkü onun her şeyini özledim. Onun yeniden kollarımda olmasını istiyorum.” ‘O’ kelimesi Sehun’un kalbine hançer gibi saplanıyordu.

“Ama ben o değilim.” Sehun ağlamak isteyerek mırıldandı.

“Umurumda değil.” Kris ileriye adım attı ve Sehun’u yakalarından tutarak öpmek için kendine çekti. Sehun’un yüzünü sertçe kavrayarak onu sertçe öpmeye başladı.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Sehun’un elleri Kris’in göğsünde yükselip oraya tutunurken Kris dilini Sehun’un dudaklarında gezdiriyordu. Kris Sehun’un kalçalarını sıkıca tutup bedenlerini birleştirdi, onu umutsuzca öpüyordu. Sehun Kris’i itmek istiyordu. Kris’in içindeki Ruh için değil Sehun için yandığını biliyordu. Zihninden ne kadar Kris’i itmeye çalışırsa çalışsın beden izin vermiyordu. Saniyeler içinde Sehun Kris’in dudakları tarafından kavrulmaya başlamıştı.

“Hey Kris. İçeride mi- oh.” Lay odaya girdi ve onları böldü. “Oh.” Kaş çattı. “Üzgünüm.”

“Hayır. Ben özür dilerim.” Sehun, Kris’den ayrıldı.

“Ne var?” Kris Lay'e kızdı.

“Sorun değil. Ben… İşiniz bittiğinde… Gelirim.” Lay hızla arkasını döndü.

“Ne var dedim?!”

“Hiçbir şey. Sadece seninle konuşmak istedim. Ama gerek yokmuş.”

“Ben giderim.” Sehun hala öpücüğün sersemliğiyle mırıldandı. “Doktoru görmem lazım.” Kris onu engelleyemeden odadan hızla çıktı.

Kai’in dokunuşları hala Sehun’un bedeninde süzülüyordu. Ama beden kabul etmiyormuş gibiydi. Ancak Kris ona dokunduğunda her bir kası tepki vermişti. Kai’ninki kafa karıştırıcıydı. Kris’inki sinirlerini geriyordu.

“Doktor?” Sehun hastaneye girdi.

“Hey. Gelsene.” Doktor ona gülümsedi. Dünyadaki en serbest doktor olmalıydı. Şöyle böyle. “Konuşmak istediğim kişi.”

“Benimle mi konuşmak istiyorsun?”

“Evet. Otur. Ruhlar hakkında…”

Sehun yutkundu. “Bizim hakkımızda mı?”

“Sizi bedenden çıkarmanın mümkün olduğunu söyledin. Ama beden yine de kendine gelir mi?”

“Uh… Emin değilim. O bölümde çalışmıyordum.”

“Ama böyle şeyler duymuşsundur, değil mi? Nasıl yapıldığını biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Sana söyleyemem doktor.” Sehun dürüstçe söyledi. “Bu milletimi tehlikeye sokar.”

Doktor kafasını salladı. “Anladım. Pekâlâ, ben kendi insanlarım için elimden geleni yapmak istiyorum. Sen şimdi insanlarımızdan biri gibisin.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Tabii.” Ama Doktor, Sehun’u ikna etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi.

**************************

İki haftadır Sehun normal bir rutin tutturmuştu, bulaşıkları ve çamaşırları yıkıyor, doktora yardım ediyordu. 1202 yaşında olduğu için Sehun tıpta daha tecrübeliydi. Ve günün konusu buydu.

“Ne?!” Krystal bağırdı. “Kaç yaşındasın?!”

Şimdiye kadar kantindeki herkes Sehun’un otobiyografisi hakkındaki muhteşem hikâyeyle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı. Şimdilik onlardan biri gibi davranılıyordu. Kris, Sehun’u görmezden geliyordu. Sehun’un bedeni iki hafta önceyi arzuladığında Sehun neden öyle olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama Lay ve Kris’in birbirleriyle konuşmadıklarını fark etmişti. Lay, Kai gittiğinde kendi odasına geri dönmüştü.

“Evet. 1202 yaşındayım. İnsanların yaşına göre bu. Ama benim milletimde olgunluk çağım 17 olarak düşünülür. Bu da sizin yılınıza göre. Ama evet, 1202 yıldır yaşıyorum.”

“Vay canına.” Lay nefesini tuttu. Kris bugünlerde kantine hiç gelmediğindendir belki. En azında Sehun orada olduğunda yoktu.

“Ama aslında ben 2 yaşındayım. İnsan olarak.”

“Gel buraya! Seni pışpışlamama izin ver bebeğim!” Krystal cıvıldayarak kollarını açtı. İyi birisine benziyordu. Bir an Sehun, Kai ve onun ayrılık nedeni olduğu için suçluluk hissetmişti.

“Lay.” Birisi kantine girdi. “Geldiler. Yardımına ihtiyacımız var. Burada…” Sehun’u görünce durdu. “Hadi.”

“Geldiler mi?” Sehun sorup ayağa kalktı.

“Uh… Sen bir süre burada kalmalısın. Bir süre gelmezler.” Krystal, Sehun’a söyledi.

“Ama…” Sehun Kai’yi görmeyi çok istiyordu. İyi olup olmadığını görmeyi.

“Biraz bekle. Tamam mı?” Krystal bebekmiş gibi konuşuyordu.

“Tamam.” Sehun itaat etti.

Kendi kendine bulaşıkları yıkayıp hole gitti ama kimse yoktu. Sonra birisi yaralanmış mı diye hastane kanadına gitmeye karar verdi.

Oraya varamadan Kris hastaneden çıkıp yanına geldi. “Ne istiyorsun?” Sehun’a tısladı.

Sehun alt dudağını ısırdı ve Kris’in önünde titredi. “Her şey… Yolunda mı?”

“Evet.”

“Doktoru görmeliyim.”

“Onu başka zaman gör. Şimdi bir ameliyatı var.” Kris alay etti ama yüzü ciddiydi.

“Siz iğrençsiniz!” Kai oradan çıkarak bağırdı. İçerideki insanlara kükrüyordu. Sehun neler olduğunu görmek için Kris’in omzundan bakmaya çalıştı ama Kris onu engelledi. “Sehun.” Kai yanına geldi.

Kris kardeşine dönüp kaş çattı. “Ona ne dedin?”

“Bu onun adı, değil mi? Hadi.” Sehun’un bileğini kavradı ve onu uzaklaştırdı.

Sehun Kai’ye bir şey olmamasına sevinmişti. Ama hastanede neler olduğunu merak ediyordu. “Ne oldu?” Kai’ye sordu.

“Huh? Oh. Hiçbir şey.” Sehun’u daha önce görmediği bir tünele götürüyordu. “Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ve Suho iyi mi?”

“İyiler. Sefer güzel geçti. Korkma. Pek çok erzak topladık.”

“Dinlenmelisin.”

“Ne zaman dışarı çıktın?” Kai başını çevirdi ve Sehun’a gülümsedi.

“Aylar önce?” Sehun şüphe etti. “Neden?”

“Dışarısı rüzgârlı.”

“Beni dı-dışarıya mı götürüyorsun?” Sehun kekeledi.

“Sevmedin mi?”

Kai onu hastaneye gitmemesi için kafasını dağıtmaya çalışıyor gibiydi ama Sehun dışarıdaki rüzgârı hissetmeyi istiyordu.

“Ama… Ya kaçarsam?” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Kaçmazsın.”

“Nasıl emin oluyorsun?”

“Kaçmazsın.” Belki de haklıydı. Sehun şansı olsa bile gitmezdi. “Gözlerini kapatacağım.”

“Kaçmayacağımı söyledin.”

“Ama gözlerini kapatmazsam Suho öğrenirse beni vurur.”

“Bunu yasadışı mı yapıyorsun?” Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “ Gelmiyorum.”

“Herkes meşgul. O yüzden endişelenme.” Kai siyah kumaşı cebinden çıkarıp Sehun’un gözlerini bağladı. “İşte. Elimi tut.” Sehun’un elini tutu ve onu çekiştirdi.

Sendeleyerek Sehun sonunda yüzünü yalayan rüzgârı hissetmişti. “Kai.” Nefesini tuttu. Tenine vuran güneşi hissedebiliyordu.

“Volkanın tepesindeyiz. Yani bir çeşit öyle. Mesa tepe gibi.” Kai göz bağını çıkardı ve güneş ışınları Sehun’un gözlerine dolmaya başladı.

Yavaşça yürüyerek berrak gökyüzüne bakıyordu. Gökyüzü bulutlara dokunacakmış gibi yakın görünüyor. Yerde kum ve kuru toprak vardı ama gökyüzü ve rüzgâr çok fark yaratıyordu. Sehun bilinçsizce yere oturmuştu. Birkaç saniye sonra Kai, Sehun’un arkasına oturarak onu göğsüne yasladı.

“Beni özledin mi?” Kai, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı.

Kai’yi özlemiş miydi?

Sehun sessiz kaldı. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un omzuna bastırdı. “O gece için teşekkür ederim.” Dedi Kai. “Bana izin vereceğini düşünmüyordum. Ama izin verdin. Senin de benden hoşlandığın anlamına mı geliyor?”

“Senden hoşlanıyorum.” Seni sevmek istiyorum, Sehun bunu demek istemişti.

“Ama?”

“Kris beni öptü.” Sehun söyleyiverdi.

“Ne?”

“Onu seviyorum Kai.”

Kai ayağa kalktı. “Duymak istemiyorum. Hadi, insanlar fark etmeden seni içeri götürmeliyim.”

“Hayır. Dinle.” Sehun ayağa kalkıp Kai’ye baktı. “Sadece hayaliyle onu iki yıldır seviyorum. Ama… Sen…”

“Dur. İkimiz arasındaki hislerini karşılaştırmanı istemiyorum.” Kai, Sehun’un gözlerini bağlarken söyledi.

“Kai.” Sehun, Kai’in dediklerini dinlememesiyle hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Kai hiçbir şey demeden onu geri götürdü. Göz bağını açtığında Sehun gözlerini holde açmıştı.

“İnsanların sana kızmasını istemiyorsan hastaneden uzak dur.” Kai onu uyararak arkasını döndü. “Oh. Kris’in öpücüğü benimle sevişmeni karşılaştıracak kadar mı etkiliydi?”

Sehun yumruklarını sıktı ve ona yaklaştı. “İnsanlar neden bu kadar kaba?” Titreyen sesle azarladı. “Kris’i seviyorum. Bedenim Kris’i seviyor. Ama bana sana âşık olmam için bir şans veremez misin?”

“Ne dedin?”

“Senin gibi bir insanla hiç karşılaşmadım.”

“Şey, bende senin gibi Ruhla karşılaşmadım.” Kai, Sehun’a yaklaştı ve nazikçe elini tuttu. “Yorgunum. Ve dinlenmem gerekiyor. Ama… Sonra buluşalım mı? Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Bu gerçekti. Sehun hala bir bebekti. Hayallerindeki adam yüzünden bu kadar etkilenmemiş olsaydı Kai’ye çoktan âşık olmuş olurdu.

***********************

“Ruhlar hangi dili konuşuyor?” Sehun’un önceden kaldığı hücrede oturuyorlardı. Kai, Sehun’a odada uyuması için ekstra yatak ayarlayabileceğini söylemişti.

“Aşk.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Alay etme.”

Sehun Kai’in bacakları arasında oturuyordu, istediğinden değildi ama Kai seçmişti. Kai sırtını duvara yasladı, Sehun göğsüne yaslanmıştı. “Bir şey söyleyebilir miyim?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet tabii.”

“Beni elinde tutsaydın ne yapardın?”

“Seni tutuyorum.”

“Beni demek istedim. Beni.”

“Oh… Bilmiyorum…”

“Solucanı. Güzel olduğumu düşünür müydün?”

“Seni… Tutmayı severdim. Ellerimde. Seni. Tutmayı.”

Sehun gülümsedi. Ağzının köşeleri garipçe gerilmişti. O anda buraya geldiğinden beri gülümsemediğini fark etmişti.

“Yeniden sefere gitmem lazım. Ben, Kris, Lay ve Suho. Bu… Gitmemiz lazım.”

“Ne kadarlığına?” Sehun sordu.

“Emin değilim. Ama çok uzağa gideceğiz. O yüzden bir hafta sürebilir. Belki iki.”

“Tamam.”

*******************

Bu sefer Sehun günleri sayıyordu. Neden mi? Çünkü Kris ve Kai gitmişti ve korkuyordu.

“Sehun!” Sehun bulaşıkları yıkarken bağırdı Baekhyun.

“Efendim?”

“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?” Havuza yanına geldi.

“Yok, sağ ol. Neredeyse bitirdim.”

“Pekâlâ, bizimle çok konuşmuyorsun. İyi misin merak ediyorum.”

“İyiyim. Siz meşgulsünüz.”

“Evet. Seferden döndüğümüzde meşgul oluruz genelde. Ortalığı toparlamak üç hafta sürüyor. Sonra yeniden boş oluyoruz. Stokumuz tükenene kadar.” Baekhyun inledi.

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Bulaşıkları bitirmek üzereydi ama aniden başının döndüğünü hissetti, kusmak istiyordu. Kazayla tabakları düşürmüştü.

“Hey, iyi misin?” Baekhyun endişeyle sordu.

“Terlemiş… Hissettim.” Sehun yere oturdu.

“Whoa. Doktoru görmek ister misin?”


	10. 9.Bölüm

“Hayır iyiyim. Kan şekerim düşmüş olabilir.” Sehun, Baekhyun’u geçiştirdi.

“Git ve dinlen. Kalanını ben hallederim.” Baekhyun tabakları Sehun’dan aldı. “Nasılsa bir şey yapmıyorum.”

Sehun biraz dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu hissetmişti, kalkıp tünelden çıktı.

Odaya gelmeden önce terlemeye ve solumaya başlamıştı. Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemişti. Başı dönüyordu sanki her an bayılacak gibiydi. Doktora sormalıydı.

Yolunu hastane kanadına çevirdi. “Doktor?” Çadıra girdi.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde şimdi iyiydi. Artık terlemiyordu. Bu onu daha da endişelendirmişti. Ruhlar her zaman sağlıklarına dikkat ederdi.

Doktorun olmadığını fark ettiğinde masaya oturup nerede hata yaptığını düşünmeye başlamıştı. Burada kan testi yapmak imkânsızdı ama ruhların testleri olsaydı saniyeler içinde sonucu gösterirdi. Dükkânlarda satılıyordu.

Ruhların kullandığı testler var mı diye etrafa bakınmaya başlamıştı. Ama onun yerine çok tanıdık gelen bir alet buldu. Aleti elinde döndürerek inceliyordu, sonra kan testi değil insanların kullandığı hamilelik testi olduğunu anlamıştı. Düşünceyle nefesini tutmuştu ve hemen kutusuna attı.

“Sehun?” Doktor içeri girdi.

“Doktor.” Sehun bağırdı.

“Bir şeye mi baktın?”

“Um… Doktor…” Sehun durdu. “Hamilelik testi alabilir miyim?”

Doktorun gözleri yerinden fırlamıştı. “Ne?”

Sehun utanarak başını eğdi. “Bana bir iyilik yapar mısın?”

“Ama… Hamile olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun? Buraya gelmeden önce partnerin mi vardı?”

Sehun gerçeği söylemek istemeyerek cevap vermedi. “Lütfen.”

“Tamam. Tamam.” Doktor hemen yanına gelerek testlerden birini aldı.

Sehun beden daha önce denemediği için testi nasıl kullanacağını bilmiyordu. Sedyeye oturmuş doktorun test sonucuna bakmasını bekliyordu. Doktor teste bakarak kaşlarını çattı. “Pozitif. Hamilesin.” dedi.

“N-Ne? Gerçekten mi?” Sehun’un dudakları kıvrılmıştı. “Gerçekten mi?” Nefesini tuttu. Ruhlar her hayata sevinirlerdi. Ve Sehun’un bir tane taşıması gerçeği onu heyecandan havaya zıplatıyordu.

“Evet.” Doktor çöp kutusuna attı. “Kaç aylık hamile olduğunu bilmiyorum. Suho’ya söylemelisin.”

“Hayır. Lütfen.”

“Sehun, onlara söylemek zorundasın. Sen iyi birisin Sehun. Eğer ikna edersen partnerine geri dönmene izin verebilirler.” Sorun şu ki Sehun’un Ruh bir partneri yoktu.

“Yapamam. Burası ve isyan hakkında her şeyi bildiğim halde nasıl gitmeme izin verirler?”

“Ama…” Doktor iç çekti. “Haklısın. Seni bırakamayız. Ama…”

Sehun doktorun ne demeye çalıştığını anlayamıyordu. Yataktan indi. “Hey doktor. Bunu sır olarak saklar mısın? Söz veriyorum Suho ve diğerlerine kendim söyleyeceğim.”

Doktor cevap vermeyerek kaşlarını çattı. “Lütfen.” Sehun yalvardı.

“Tamam.. Ama Suho döner dönmez söylemelisin, tamam mı?”

“Söyleyeceğim.”

“Kendine dikkat et. Bedene zarar verme.”

Sehun onayladı ve deli gibi sırıtarak hastaneden çıktı. İçinde bir hayat taşıyordu. Ruhların üreme şekli böyle değildi ama yine de bebek onundu. Onun ve Kai’nin. Sehun, Kai’ye söylemek istiyordu. Kai’nin haberlere sevinmesini görmek istiyordu.

Kendi yatağı olsa bile Kai’in yatağına uzandı. Çarşafların kokusunu seviyordu. Sabun ve misk kokuluydu, aynı Kai gibi. Karnını okşarken dudakları kıvrıldı.

********************

“Omlet mi yoksa lapa mı?” Kyungsoo yemek için Sehun’a sordu.

“Lapa lütfen.” Sehun gülümsemeyle cevapladı. Hamile olduğu haberini duyduğundan beri gülümsüyordu.

“Al bakalım.” Kyungsoo ona bir kâse lapa verdi.

“Herkes nerede? Kız kardeşin nerede?”

“Oh. Suho ve diğerleri döndü.”

“Ne?! Ne zaman döndüler?”

“Bu sabah.”

Bu sabah gelmişlerdi ve Kai, Sehun’un yanına gelmemişti? “Herkes döndü mü? Hepsi iyi mi?”

“Evet. İşlerler meşguller.”

“Neredeler?” Kai’ye güzel haberi vermek istiyordu.

“Bir yerdeler işte. Kris için mi endişelisin. Yakında yemeğe gelirler.”

“O zaman bekleyeyim.”

Sehun beklemişti. Kris ve diğerlerini neredeyse bir saat beklemişti. Ama gelmemişlerdi. Sehun sonunda vazgeçip kendi aramaya karar vermişti.

“Sehun!” Hole giden tünelde Kai’nin bağırdığını duydu. Sehun arkasını dönüp Kai’yi göremeden Kai, Sehun’a doğru koşup onu kaldırarak sarılmıştı. “Seni özledim!”

“Kai.” Sehun geri çekildi. Kai içten bir şekilde gülümsüyordu ve dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı.

“Senden uzak kalmak gittikçe zorlaşıyor.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Kris nasıl?”

Kai’nin yüzü düşmüştü. “O… iyi. Benden önce onu sorman hâlâ iyi.”

“Kai.” Kris arkadan seslendi. “Suho seni arıyor.”

Sehun’un kalbi Kris’i uzun zaman sonra gördüğü için hızlanmıştı. “Kris.” Bilinçsizce söylemişti.

“Git.” Kris, Kai’ye söyledi.

Kai yeniden Sehun’a dönüp ‘Görüşürüz’ diye mırıldandı.

“Nasılsın?” Sehun, Kai gidince sordu.

“Nasılsın?”

Sehun Kris’in ilgisiz tonuna şaşırmıştı. “İyiyim.”

“Uh… Bak.” Kris gerginmiş gibi ensesini kaşıdı. “Sana onu yapmamalıydım. Ve seni görmezden gelmemeliydim.”

“Sorun değil.”

“Hayır. Sorun.” İlk kez Kris direkt Sehun’un parlayan gözlerine bakıyordu. “Ben.. Açım. Benimle yemek yer misin?”

Tabii yerdi. “Evet. Tabii.”

Kris kendine biraz ekmek ve yumurta alarak kantinden çıktı, Sehun’u hasat yerine götürüyordu. Mısırlar hasat edildiği için burası boştu. Kris, Sehun’a oturmasını söyledi ve Sehun’un yanına oturdu.

“Yedin mi?” Kris sordu.

“Evet.”

Kris başını salladı ve yemeğini yemeye başladı. “Sefer bu sefer yorucu değildi.”

“Lay nasıl?” Sehun sordu.

“O…” Kris kaşlarını çattı. “Bilmiyorum.”

“Tamam.”

Bir süre sessizce oturdular sonra Kris konuştu. “Burada zorluk çekiyor musun?”

“Çok zor değil. Herkes iyi.”

“Benim dışımda herkes.”

Sehun iç çekti.

“Seni kabul etmediğim için beni suçlayamazsın. Kai senin de hislerin olduğunu ve Sehun’a benzemediğini söyleyip duruyor. Ama haklı değil bence. Bu onun bedeni. Hisler ona ait. Sehun ne hissederse onu hissediyorsun.”

“Ama benim farklı bir hayatım var. Ben o değilim.”

“O olmadığını biliyorum. Bu işleri karıştırıyor. Onun bedenindeki uzaylı olduğunu biliyorum. Ama yine de önümdesin. Sen onun bedenindeyken seni öpmemeliydim.”

Kris tabağı bıraktı ve Sehun’a dönerek elini tuttu. “Bu tanıdık hissettiriyor.” dedi. Sehun’un eli Kris’in dokunuşuyla yanıyordu. “Ama aynı değil.”

“Anladım.” Sehun elini çekti. Kris yeniden sıkıca tuttu.

“Hayır anlamıyorsun. Sana komik bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Nasıl cevaplamalıyım?”

“Evet.”

“Evet.

Kris güldü, Sehun anılarındaki Kris’i ilk kez böyle görüyordu. “Benim hakkımdaki anılarını anlat bana. Çünkü günden düne aklımdan siliniyorlar ve onlar ondan geriye kalan tek şey.”

“Oh.”

“Lütfen.”

“Tamam. Benimle- onunla ilk konuştuğunda…” Sehun her bir anıyı anlatmıştı saatlerce. Kris her bir anıyla gülümsüyordu.

“Yalnızca iyi olanlara sahipsin.” Sehun sonunda bitirdiğinde söyledi Kris.

“Seni görmek istediğim için o kadar iyi değiller.”

“Beni görmek istiyordun. Sen, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

Kris kalktı. “Beni… Seviyorsun.”

“Eve…” Sehun söylemeden aniden kusma isteği gelmişti. Başı yeniden dönüyordu, ayağa kalmaya çalıştı. “Affedersin.”

“İyi misin?”

“Evet.” Ağzını kapatarak oradan çıktı, Kris etraftayken kusmamaya çalışıyordu.

************************

Sonunda işi bittiğinde yorulmuştu. Uyumaya karar verdi.

Büyük hole girdiğinde Lay ve Kris’in birbirine bağırdıklarına şahit oldu.

“Siktiğimin ne sorunun var Kris?! Yanlış bir şey söylemedim ben! Aşırı tepki veriyorsun!”

“Aşırı mı tepki veriyorum?! Kendini dinliyor musun?! Beni rahatsız etmeyi bırakır mısın?!”

“Hayır! Dediğin için özür dileyene kadar olmaz!”

“Neden özür dileyecekmişim?!”

“Siktir Kris. Cidden. Git ve geber.” Lay onu iterek oradan çıktı ama Kris onu odasına gitmekten durdurdu.

“Böyle davranmandan hoşlanmıyorum Lay.”

“Umurumda değil.” Lay kolunu kurtarıp uzaklaştı. Kris inleyerek arkasından gitti.

Sehun başını şaşkınlıkla çevirdi. Kapıyı çalmadan odaya girdiğinde Kai’in duvara yaslanıp oturduğunu gördü. Temizlenmişti ve Sehun’a sinirle baktı. “Neredeydin?” Sehun’a tısladı.

“Kris’in yanındaydım.”

“Ne yapıyordun onun yanında?”

“Konuştuk.”

“Bu kadar uzun süre?”

“Evet.”

Sehun yaklaştı. Kai’in misk kokulu kokusunu almıştı ve sonunda kendini harika hissediyordu. Şimdi midesi bulanmıyordu. “Ne hakkında konuştunuz?”

“Bana anılarımı sordu.”

“Sende ona her şeyi anlattın?”

“Evet.”

“Bana da söyle.” Çok sinirlenmişti.

“Hayır.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Çünkü kızarsın.”

“Tabii ki kızarım! Onun etrafında köpek yavrusu gibi dolanmayı bırak! O seninle konuştuğunda neden her zaman gözlerinin içi gülüyor?!” Diz çözerek Sehun’un elinden tutup onu yatağa çekti.

Sehun, Kai’in bu kadar güzel koktuğunu hiç fark etmemişti. Uyuşturucu gibiydi. Ya da Sehun onu tüm gün koklamak istiyordu böylece midesi bulanmıyordu.

Kai kolyesini tişörtünün içinden çıkardı, Sehun ona yeniden bakıyordu. “Beni özledin mi?” Kai parlayan gözlere bakmak için yüzünü kaldırdı.

“Evet.”

“Ne kadar?”

Sehun ona şaşkınlıkla baktı. “Duygularımın miktarını nasıl gösterebilirim? Bu sayılmaz.”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Ben gösteririm.” Başını yana yatırarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. O dudaklar. Sehun’un çok özlediği Kai’in sıcak dudakları yavaşça Sehun’unkiler üzerinde hareket ediyordu. Kai Sehun’un kalçalarında bedenleri buluşana kadar kendine çekti. “Hislerin hakkında hala kararsız mısın?”

Sehun uzanması için Kai’yi itti ve üzerine çıktı. “Seni seviyorum Kai. Ben. İki santimlik Ruh. Bu yeterli değil mi?” Sehun’dan Kai ve Kris arasında seçim yapmasını istemeyin. Çünkü yapamaz. Sehun’un Kai’yi sevdiği belliydi. Ama Sehun’un Kris’i istemesi de karşı çıkılamaz gerçekti.

Kai, Sehun’u yana iterek kıyafetlerini çıkardı. Sehun’un dudaklarını dişleriyle taciz ederken parmaklarıyla da Sehun’u hazırlıyordu. Sehun boğazının derinliklerinde sesli bir şekilde inliyordu ama sesi Kai’in ağzı tarafından engelleniyordu. Kai’in istediğini yapmasına izin verirken elleri Sehun’un göğsüne gömülmüştü.

Kai, Sehun’u karnının üzerine döndürdü ve dudaklarını Sehun’un sırtında sürüklerken parmaklarını çıkardı. “Seni elimde tutabilseydim ne yapacağımı sormuştun.” Kendini Sehun’un içine ittiğinde Sehun yüzünü yastığa gömmüştü. “Seni severdim Sehun.” Bir kolunu Sehun’un beline dolamıştı, alnını Sehun’un omuzlarına gömerek içinde gidip geliyordu.

Kai onu döndürüp yeniden içine girdiğinde ve onu yorulmadan öperken Sehun çoktan yorulmuştu. Sehun umutsuzca Kai’ye tutunarak ona daha çok alan vermek için kalçalarını kaldırdı. Sehun karnına boşaldığında Kai bunu umursamamıştı ama onu kaldırıp kucağına oturttu.

Kai hızla soluyarak Sehun’a bakıyordu, dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarına geçirdiğinde Kai ona sıkıca sarılıyordu. Kai sonunda öpücüğü bozarak Sehun’un nefes almasına izin verdi. “Özür dilerim. Ben… Seni… Çok… İstiyordum.” Kai, Sehun’u zorladığı için özür diliyordu.

“Kai.” Sehun baygın gözlerle seslendi, fısıltıdan yüksek ses çıkaramayacak kadar yorgundu.

“Um?” Kai Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini öpüyordu.

“Ben… Hamileyim.”

Kai başını kaldırarak kocaman gözlerle Sehun’a baktı. “Huh?”

Sehun, Kai’nin şok olmuş ifadesini görünce gülümsemek istemedi. “Ben senin çocuğuna hamileyim.” Başını eğdi.

Neredeyse bir dakika boyunca aralarında sessizlik olmuştu ve Sehun’un deneyimlediği en sinir bozucu sessizlikti.

“Sen… Hamilesin?” Kai sonunda nefesini verdi.

Sehun başıyla onayladı, hala Kai’nin göğsüne bakıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un çenesinden tutup yüzünü kaldırdı. Bir şey demeden Kai ona sarılarak Sehun’u öpmeye başladı.

***************************

Sehun uyandığında Kai’nin sıcaklığını hissedemiyordu artık. Yataktan kalkıp kıyafetlerini giyerken sabah olup olmadığını merak etti. Kai tüm gece bir şey demeden Sehun’a sarılmıştı ama Sehun Kai’nin mutlu olduğunu biliyordu.

Doktorun yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığına bakmak için hastane kanadına gitti. Çadıra girer girmez sert koku burun deliklerini yakmıştı. Başını döndürüyordu. Suho, Kris, Kai, Lay, Kyungsoo ve doktor bir yatağın etrafını çevrelemişlerdi. Sehun neye baktıklarını görmek için yaklaştığında bedeni fark etti.

Farkında olmadan önündeki korkunç sahneden dolayı Sehun çığlık atmaya başlamıştı. Her yerde kan vardı. İnsan değil Ruh kanıydı. Cansız insan bedeninin yanında bir ruh parçalara ayrılmıştı. Gümüşi dalları görmek Sehun’u hasta ediyordu.

“Sehun.” dedi Kris. Ama Sehun yaşlar gözlerinden süzülürken odaklanamıyordu bile. Az önce katlettikleri daha bebek bir Ruhtu.

Sehun ölü ruh için ağlarken dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. “Sehun.” Kai önünde diz çöktü. “Sehun. Hadi. Lütfen.”

“BIRAK!” Sehun sinirle Kai’nin elini itti. “Canavarlar! Katiller!” Ayağa kalktı. O kadar sesli ağlıyordu ki tüm volkan onun sesiyle yankılanıyordu.

“Histerik davranıyor. Bebeğe zarar verebilir.” Doktor bunu söyledikten sonra hemen iğne aramaya başladı.

“Ne bebeği?” Suho sordu.

“Sehun sakinleş.” Kris de yanına gelmişti.

Sehun’u böyle görmek Kai’yi inanılmaz bir şekilde üzüyordu. “Sehun, hadi buradan çıkalım.”

“Uzak dur benden!” Sehun ona bağırarak, barbar insanlardan uzaklaştı.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Sehun’un gitmek için düşünebildiği tek yer eski hücresiydi. Bu hücreye gelmekte ne kadar gönülsüz olsa da şu anda güvenli görünüyordu gözüne. Korkunç sahneyi gördüğünden beri ağlamayı durduramıyordu.

“Sehun?” Kai hücreye girip Sehun’un yanına diz çöktü, Sehun yüzünü dizlerine gömmüş hıçkırıyordu. “Sehun… Çok özür dilerim. Ben değildim ama. Suho’ya artık ruhları getirmemesini söyledim. Ama…” Sehun’un başına dokundu yavaşça ama Sehun eline vurdu.

“Git buradan!”

“Sehun. Dinle. Lütfen bu kadar stres yapma. Bebeği düşün.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Bebek mi?! Ne? Senin bebeğin mi demek istiyorsun?! İnsan bebeği?! Az önce öldürdüğünüzde bir bebekti! Ve umursamadınız bile!”

Kai’nin getirdiği ışık Kai’nin acı çeken ifadesini gösteriyordu. “Benim bebeğim değil sadece Sehun. Bizim bebeğimiz.”

“O bebeği öldürdüğün gibi onu da öldürecek misin?! Katiller! Hepiniz katilsiniz!” Bağırdığında sesi yankı yaptı.

“Öyle deme Sehun lütfen. Benden nefret etme.” Kai fısıldadı.

“O daha bebekti.” Sehun daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Kai yere oturarak Sehun’u izlemeye başladı.

“Özür dilerim.”

Sehun yüzünü yeniden dizlerine gömüp ölen ruh için yasına devam etti.

********************

“Sehun.” Kai’nin sesiyle uyanmıştı. Başını çevirdi ama gözlerini açtı. “Lütfen bir şeyler ye.” Yemek tepsisini Sehun’un önüne itti. Sehun görmezden gelip gözlerini kapattı. “Yapma bunu.”

“Ruhlara ne yapıyorsunuz?” Sehun gözleri kapalı sordu. “Dürüstçe söyle.”

“Biz…”

“Kaç tane öldürdünüz?”

“Senin insanların kaç tane öldürdü Sehun?”

Sehun’un gözleri açıldı ve Kai’ye sertçe baktı.

“Sehun, biz türümüzü geri istiyoruz. Yapabildiğimiz her şeyi deniyoruz. Doktor uzun zamandır deniyor ama her seferinde ruhlar biz onları çıkaramadan ölüyor. Ve insan bedeni de.”

“Çünkü siz barbarlar nezaket nedir bilmiyorsunuz.”

“Cidden barbar olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun Sehun?”

“O zaman söyle bana. Aynısını bana yapacaktın değil mi? Ama Kris yüzünden yapamadın.”

“Evet. Kris seni öldürmemek için zaman istedi ama onu öldürmekten daha çok korkuyordu. Yani Sehun’u.”

“Ya şimdi? Kimse benimle olduğunu bilmiyor, değil mi? Beni sevdiğini. Eğer öğrenirlerse, bana aynısını yapacaklarını düşünmüyor musun?”

“Onlara izin vermem.”

“Beni kandırmaya mı çalışıyorsun? Ağzımdan bilgi alacaksın böylece türünü kurtarabilirsiniz. Sehun’u kurtarabilirsiniz. Çünkü ondan hoşlandığını bana söylemiştin.”

“Sehun!”

“Bu yüzden mi? Bebek insan olacak. Nüfusunuz nasılsa artacak. Bu bedende olsam da olmasam da bebek doğabilir. Ya da bebeği kullanarak, bedenimden beni çıkarmaya çalışırken bedeni öldürmeyeceğimden emin olmaya çalışıyorsun.”

“Yeter. Yeter.” Kai ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. “O benim bebeğim. Seninle aşk yaptım. Bedenle değil. Nasıl böyle bir şey yapabileceğimi düşünürsün Sehun?”

“Eğer isteseydin beni öldürebilirdin.” Sehun başını duvara yeniden yasladı.

“Bugün yaptıklarına karşı çıkıyordum ve o gün sefer-“

“Seni görmek istemiyorum. Beni yalnız bırakır mısın?”

“Hayır. Bırakamam. Anlayana kadar olmaz.”

“Ailemi katletmeye devam ederseniz burada kalamam.”

“Suho bir daha yapmayacağını söyledi.”

“Ama yeterince zarar verdiniz.”

“Sehun. Önce bir şeyler ye. Dünden beri yemedin. En azından bebeği önemse.”

“Neden?” Tabii Sehun bunu demek istememişti. Ama çok yorgundu.

“Bebeğin senin olmadığını demeye mi çalışıyorsun? O zaman kimin Sehun?” Sehun sonunda Kai’nin kırmızı gözlerine baktı. Kırmızılığı Sehun’un midesinin kasılmasına neden oluyordu. Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. “Bebeğimizi taşıdığın için o kadar mutluyum ki. Onları gördüğün için çok üzgünüm. Ama sana söz veriyorum, asla hayatım boyunca seni bir daha üzmeyeceğim.”

Sehun hala yas tutuyordu. Ama yemeği yedi. Bebeğin hatırı için yedi. Kai başını Sehun’un kucağına yaslarken Sehun cevap vermeden duvara yaslanıyordu. Hâlâ Kai’nin kokusuna muhtaçtı. Bebeği her zaman Kai’yi etrafında istiyor gibiydi.

“Kai.” Kris araya girdi. “Dışarı. Hemen.”

Kai inleyerek kalktı. “Ne var? Şimdi olmaz hyung. O zor zaman geçiyor.”

Kris, Kai’in yakalarından kavrayıp onu duvara vurduğunda Kai inledi. “Seni göt deliği.” Kris dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. Sehun zorla ayağa kalkıp onları durdurmak için hücreden çıktı. “Sen.” Sehun’a döndü. “Bu senin bedenin değil! Sen sadece bir solucansın! Ve sen… Sehun’un bedenini kullanmasına izin verdin?!”

“Kris.” Kai sakince söyledi. “Kızmaya hakkın olduğunu biliyorum. Ama o gitti. Sehun’un bedeninde rahatça yaşamasına izin ver en azından.”

“Sen kes sesini. Benim için ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyordun ama yine de onu becerdin! Hamile olduğu için bedene sahip olabileceğini sakın düşünme. Bir yol bulur bulmaz, gidiyorsun.” Sehun’a tısladı.

“Kris.” Sehun arkasından koştu. Hala bir köpek yavrusu gibiydi. Kai’ye kızgındı ama Kris söz konusu olduğunda bu onu hasta ediyordu. “Bekle.”

“Beni sevdiğini söyledin ama yine de onunla yattın? Ne kadar da namuslusun?!”

“Ben seni se-“ Sehun kusma isteğiyle ağzını kapattı. Sehun bunun bebeğin işi olmasından şüpheleniyordu. Yere düşmeden önce Kai onu yakalamıştı.

“Eğer bizi bu kadar önemsiyorsan, eğer beni gerçekten seviyorsan o zaman Sehun’u nasıl getireceğimizi söyle!”

“Hyung! Yeter! Git! O zaten acı çekiyor.” Kai kükremişti.

“Daha bitirmedik Kai. Bebekle güvende olacağını mı sanıyorsun? O beni seviyor. Hepsi beni seviyor.”

“Hepsi değil Kris. Ruh değil. Bebek değil.” Kai kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Göreceğiz. Çocuk onun bedeninde. Ve iddia etme hakkı benim. Senin değil.” Kris son kez hırlayarak yok oldu.

“İyi misin?” Kai, Sehun’un solgun yüzüne baktı.

“Sana sarılmak istiyorum.” Ya da bebek babasını istiyordu.

Kai, Sehun’a sıkıca sarılarak fısıldadı. “Geçecek.”


	12. 11.Bölüm

Diğeri hücreden ayrılmayı reddettiği için Kai, Sehun’u odaya taşımak zorunda kalmıştı. Sehun onu cezalandırmak için tüm hol boyunca taşımasına izin vermişti. Kai, Sehun’u yatırdığında Sehun boynuna yapışarak uzanmasını istedi.

“Gidip işleri ayarlamalıyım.” Kai nazikçe söyledi.

“Kal.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Hemen döneceğim.”

“Bebeğin sen yokken beni kusturuyor.”

Kai Sehun’un dudak büzmesine gülümsedi ve yatağa çöktü. “Tamam. Şimdi uyu.” Sehun’a sarıldı.

“Şimdi ne olacak?” Sehun, Kai’nin köprücük kemiklerine karşı söyledi.

“Suho ve babasının kararına göre değişir.”

“Suho iyi bir insan. Ben öyle düşünüyorum. Ama o…”

“O iyi biri. Buradaki kimse kötü değil Sehun. Kötüyü oynama ne zamanımız ne de fırsatımız var. Şimdi kaçıyoruz, olabildiğince neşelenmeye çalışıyoruz. Aynı zamanda sahip olduklarımızı koruyoruz.”

“Onu konuşmak istemiyorum.”

“Tamam.”

*********************

“Sehun.” Kai’nin sesiyle uyandı. “Bırak beni. Sana kahvaltı getireceğim.”

Sehun tüm gece Kai’ye mengene gibi yapıştığını fark etti. Kollarını Kai’nin belinden çekip gitmesine izin verdi.

Kai bir süreliğine gideceğini söylemişti ama uzun süre dönmemişti, sonra elinde ekmek ve bir şişe suyla geldi.

“Al.” Kai yere oturarak Sehun’a kahvaltısını verdi. Sehun alarak yemeye başladı. Evet, hala insan ırkına sinirliydi. Ama Kai ya da Kris’e kızgın kalamıyordu. Kris, çünkü beden Kris’e inanmaya ve güvenmeye alışkındı. Kai, çünkü Sehun’un içindeki insan Sehun’u ona kızmaması için zorluyordu. Sehun’un beden üzerinde kontrolü olmadığı belliydi.

“Dün gece kemiklerimi kırdın.” Kai sırıttı.

“Neden uzun süre gelmedin?” Sesi rahatsız edici çıkıyordu.

“On dakikalığına gittim.”

“Çok uzundu. Tüm odaya kusabileceğim kadar uzun.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “7/24 bana sarılamazsın.”

“Neden? Senin bebeğin, değil mi? Neden bana 7/24 sarılamayacakmışsın?”

“Hala sinirlisin.”

“Hayır.”

“Bak. Hey.” Kai, Sehun’u çenesinden tutup başını kaldırdı. “Bir insan ya da ruh bebeği olsun önemli değil, o bizim bebeğimiz. Ve önümüzde çok fazla zorluk var. Ama sen hala Kris’i severken bir şey yapamam.”

“Ne?” Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Mahkeme düzenliyorlar. Birazdan. Ve… Eğer Kris’i sevdiğini söylersen, seni zorlamışım gibi görünürüm. Ve buradan kovulabilirim.”

“Ama… Yalan söyleyemem. Kris’i sevi-“ Bedeni garipleşince durdu.

“Hey, iyi misin?”

“Evet.”

“Onlara söyleyemezsin Sehun. Onu sevsen bile. En azından beni düşün. Tüm insanların önünde Kris’i sevdiğini söylersen nasıl hissederim?”

Sehun bunu düşündü. Ruhlar dürüsttüler. Ama Kai, Sehun Kris’i sevdiğini söylese soğuk duruyordu. Sehun’a istediği zamanı veriyordu.

“Hazır mısın?” Kai sordu.

“Gitmesek?”

“Olmaz.” Kai üzgünce söyledi. “Kris sürtüklük yapacaktır bugün. Hazırlansak iyi olur. Hadi.” Kai, Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdı.

“Bekle. Mahkeme ne için?”

“Benim.” Kai gülümsedi. “Sen ne olursa olsun kalacaksın. O yüzden endişelenme. En kötü ihtimalle beni idam ederler.”

“Ne?!”

“Evet. Gitmeme izin vermezler. Ya Avcılar beni yakalayıp burayı öğrenirlerse?”

Sehun diğer insanları umursamıyordu ama Kai’nin hayatı tehlikedeyse her şeyi yapardı.

Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü tutarak öptü. Sehun elleriyle sonsuza kadar yanında isteyerek ve sırtına tutunarak öpücüğe bıraktı kendini.

“Eğer bu kadar zorsa, o zaman Kris ve bebek arasında seçim yap. Beni seçmek zorunda değilsin.”

“Huh?”

Kai, Sehun’u odadan çıkardı.

*****************************

“Kai.” Sehun Kai’nin tişörtüne asıldı, toplantıların yapıldığı oyun odasına gidiyorlardı. Barbar insanların etrafında olacağından gergindi, ona yapabileceklerinden korkuyordu.

“İyi olacak. Merak etme.”

Odaya girdiler. Büyük hole benziyordu ama daha dikdörtgen kenarları ve duvarında delikler yoktu. Herkes oradaydı, bazıları öylece bazıları da Sehun ve Kai’ye sinirle bakıyorlardı.

“Oturun.” dedi Suho. Kai Sehun’u oturttu, kendi Kris ve Suho gibi ayakta dikiliyordu. “Ee doktor. Sehun’un hamileliğini doğruluyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Doktor odanın köşesinden cevapladı.

“Sehun, doğruluyor musun?”

Sehun tereddütle başını salladı.

“Ve Kai. Neden sensin?”

“Evet benim.” Kai cevapladı.

“Kısa kes Suho.” Kris araya girdi. “Suç işledi. Kurallarımızı biliyor. Beden ona ait değil!”

Şu insanlar. Kıyım yapıyorlar ama şimdi de bedenin sahibini tartışıyorlardı. Sehun onlara kızmak istiyordu.

“O zaman ne öneriyorsun Kris? Kurallara göre onu vuralım mı?” Suho sordu.

“Yalnızca onun hatası değildi.” Sehun konuştuğunda Kai ona susmasını işaret etti.

“O zaman Sehun. Buraya Kris’le birlikte olma amacıyla gelmedin mi? Önceden dediğin gibi ona karşı hislerin yok mu?”

“Ben…” Sehun Kai’in kızaran yüzüne baktı. “Ben-“

“Cezaya gelin. Eğer beni öldürmek istiyorsanız yapın gitsin. Ama elinize ne geçecek? Zarar gidecek mi, değil mi? Kalan insanlardan birini kaybedeceksiniz.” Kai kendi adına konuştu.

“Kai haklı.” Lay ayağa kalktı. Kris ona kaşlarını çatarak baktı. “O zaman Kai’nin çocuğunu taşıyor. Kris büyümeyi ve vazgeçmeyi öğrenmeli. Sehun Kris’le olduğundan çok Kai’yle vakit geçiriyor. Bence buradaki herkes bunu biliyor. Kai’in onu zorlamadığı açık.”

“Ama parazit olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu!” Kris bağırdı.

“Ne olmuş?! Belki Ruhu seviyor bedeni değil! Neden bu kadar kıt beyinlisin?!”

Kai, Sehun’u bırakarak onlara yaklaştı. Sehun, Kai’ye yaklaşmak istiyordu ama yerinde durdu.

“O zaman solucanı becerseydi! Başka bir bedende olsa, onu yine de sever miydin Kai?!” Kris köpürüyordu resmen. “Eğer öyleyse, yapalım! Sonra hepimiz mutlu oluruz. Ama yapamayız, çünkü bize kanlı yaratıkları insan bedeninden nasıl çıkaracağımızı söylemiyor!”

“Kris! Onun hakkında şöyle konuşmayı kes!” Kai ona kükredi. “Cansız bile olsa bedeni geri istiyor musun?!”

“Bu saçmalık Kris!” Krystal de katıldı. “Kai’nin bebeğini taşısa bile hala bedeni istiyor musun?! Deli misin?!”

“Yeter!” Suho kükredi. “Sehun’un sahibi kim diye tartışmıyoruz. Sehun Kris’in sevgilisiydi. Ama Sehun gönüllü olarak yaptığını itiraf ettiği için o zaman oylayalım. Kai’nin idam edilmesini isteyenler?”

Lay gülümseyerek saydı. “3. Kris’i de sayarsak, 4.”

“Bu son karar, Kai bir yere gitmiyor. Hepimiz ona ihtiyacımız olduğumuzu biliyoruz.” Suho sonunda duyurdu. Herkes ayağa kalkarak odadan çıkmaya başladı.

“Sağol.” Kai, Lay’e söyledi.

“Hey, sizin adınıza sevindim.”

“Sehun? İyi misin?” Kyungsoo omzunu okşadı.

“Bu harika!” Baekhyun neşeyle cıvıldadı. “Oynayacak bebeğimiz olacak.” Krystal bile yanına gelip gülümsemişti.

“Kris. Hyung.” Kris yanından geçerken seslendi.

“Benimle konuşma. Sadece… Konuşma.” Kris mırıldanıp gitti.

“Kris.” Lay arkasından gitti.

“Sen çok bencilsin Lay.” Kris ona dönerek acıyla söyledi. “Seni kabul etmedim diye onun tarafını tutuyorsun.”

“Hayır. Ben öyle biri değilim. Kris belki-“

“Ne? O solucan beni reddederse sana geleceğimi mi sandın? Bu hayatta değil.”

“Kris.”

Kris onu görmezden gelip oyun odasından çıktı.

“Neler oluyor?” Kai, Lay’e sordu. Sehun da merak ediyordu.

“Hiçbir şey… Her neyse! Bunu kutlamalıyız!”

***********************

Kutlamayı tanımlayınız. Ruhlar akşam yemekleriyle kutlama yapar. İnsanlar partilerle kutlama yapar. Ama kaynak eksikliğinden dolayı, küçük bir parti yaptılar.

Kyungsoo, Krystal, Lay ve Baekhyun Kai’in odasında toplanıp bebeğin cinsiyetini tartışıyorlardı.

“Bekle. Neden öyle rahatsızca oturuyorsun?” Baekhyun gülerek sordu. Sehun Kai’nin kıvrılmış bacaklarının oturmuştu, Kai’nin kolları beline dolanmıştı ama Sehun sığmıyordu bile.

“Bana dokunmayı hiç bırakmıyor.” Kai söyledi.

Sehun onu utandırdığı için sinirle baktı. Kutlama modunda değildi. Kris aklını kurcalıyordu ve sözleri kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

“Tuvalete gitmeliyim.” Sehun Kai’nin üzerinden kalktı.

“Geleyim mi yoksa bensiz bayılır mısın?” Kai sırıttı. “

“Kendim gidebilirim.” Sehun cevaplayıp odadan çıktı.

Sehun tuvaletin orada Kris’in nehre yakın oturduğunu gördü. “K-Kris.” Kris başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’u görünce kaş çattı.

“Beni rahat bırak.”

“Konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Hayır. Seninle konuşacak hiçbir şeyim yok.”

“Lütfen. Bana kızma. Nasıl telafi edebilirim?”

Kris kalkıp Sehun’a baktı. “Ruhların insanların içinden nasıl çıkarılacağını söyle.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı. “Söylemem.”

“O zaman git. Senin yüzünden mi o parazitleri çıkarmayı bıraktığımı sanıyorsun? Seferlerimizde daha çoğunu getireceğiz. Denemeye devam edeceğiz.”

“Eğer ruhları nasıl çıkaracağını bilirsen onları öldürmeyeceksin?”

“Tabii ki öldürmem.” Kris aniden neşelenmişti. Sehun bunu biraz düşündü.

“Söz veriyor musun?”

“Evet. İki hayatı da kurtarabilecek bir şey bilsem neden öldürmek isteyeyim?”

“Kai’ye kızmayı bırakacak mısın?”

Kris başıyla onayladı.

“Düşüneceğim…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Her neyse.” Başını yana yatırdı. “Hamile olduğun için hislerinde ciddi olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? O bedeni seviyor. Bir böceği sevebileceğini söyleme bana.”

“O beni seviyor.”

Kris alay etti. “Hayır. Ona seni başka bir bedende isteyip istemeyeceğini sorduğumda yüzü değişti. Ve bebek. Senin değil. Sadece onun. Siz böyle üremiyorsunuz, değil mi?”

Bu acıtmıştı. Bebeğin onun olmadığını duymak hiç olmadığı kadar canını yakıyordu.

*************************

Sehun odaya geri döndüğünde Kai’den başka kimse yoktu.

“Lay nerede?”

“Kris’le konuşacağını ve Baekhyun'un odasında uyuyacağını söyledi. Kendi alanımız olması gerektiğini düşünüyor. Gel buraya.”

Sehun Kai’nin bacaklarının arasına oturdu. Kai onunla beraber geriye giderek yatağın ortasına kuruldu. “Kai.”

“Hm?”

“Bu bebek gerçekten benim mi?”

Kai iç çekti. “Sana bir şey sorayım. Benim ruh olmamam seni rahatsız ediyor mu?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

“O zaman beni senin bir parçan olarak düşün. Sana her şeyimi verdim. Sen şimdi benim bir parçamsın Sehun.”

Neden tüm insanlar böyle olamıyordu?

Sehun başını Kai’nin göğsüne gömerek alnını yasladı ve Kai’in kokusunu içine çekti, kokusunu seviyordu.

“Onu… Hissedebilir miyim? Bebeği?” Kai sordu.

Sehun geriye çekilerek Kai’nin elinin karnına olma düşüncesine sevinçle gülümsedi. Bebeği olmak böyle hissettiriyordu belki de.

Kai Sehun’u yatırdı ve üzerine uzanarak yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömdü.

Farkında olmadan kıkırdamaya başlamıştı Sehun. “Bebek sana çok bağlı.” Sehun, Kai’nin saçlarını okşayarak fısıldadı.

“Tabii. O benim. Senin olduğu kadar.”


	13. 12.Bölüm

“Uyanmışsın!” Kai, Sehun içeriye girdiğinde köşedeki sandalyesinden bağırdı. Kai hızla Sehun’un yanına koşarak kollarını beline doladı. “İyi uyudun mu?”

“Gitmiştin.” Sehun sızlanmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Kai her şeyi yapsa bile bugünlerde çok şikâyet ettiğini fark etmişti. İyi şeyler değildi ama mesela bir gece Kai çok sıkışmasına rağmen Sehun bir dakika bile gitmesine izin vermemişti.

********

“Sehun. Bir dakikada döneceğim. Gerçekten tuvalete gitmem lazım.” Yataktan kalktığında elini Kai’in cebine sokunca Kai yalvardı.

Sehun bilmeden ona kaşlarını çatıyordu. “Hayır.”

“Oh tanrım. Tamam tamam. Sen uyuduktan sonra işerim.”

“Buraya işe. Gitme.”

“Alayı bırak. Uyu hadi.” Kai yeniden uzandı.

Ruhlar şaka yapmazlardı. Her şeyden ve her eforlarından memnun oldukları için çok nadir şikâyet ederlerdi. Ama Sehun uyurken Kai ona sarılmadı diye sızlanıyordu.

********

Ya da Kai ve Lay bir grup çocukla oyun odasında futbol oynarken Sehun bir köşede kaş çatarak oturuyordu.

“Sehun!” Lay bağırdı. “Hadi!”

“Yok sağol.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Ben futbol oynamıyorum.” Ama beden nasıl oynayacağını biliyordu.

Kai her topla çocuklarla kıkırdadıkça Sehun’un kaşları daha çok çatılıyordu. Ve Sehun bunu farkında olmadan yapıyordu. Sonunda yaptığında Kai onun kara, öldürücü bakışlarını fark etmişti.

“Mola!” Kai kollarını ‘T’ şekline sokarak bağırdı. “Ara.” Çocuklar bununla beraber sızlanıyordu. Kai Sehun’un yanına gelip diz çöktüğünde Lay hala onlarla oynuyordu. “Hey. İyi misin? Hasta mı oldun?”

“Hayır.”

“O zaman?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. Asla kıskanacak tiplerden değildi ama içinde bir yerlerde Kai o 6-7 yaşlarındaki çocuklarla oynadığı için kıskançlıktan çatlıyordu. “Kendi bebeğinle oynamalısın.” Ağzından kaçırınca böyle komik bir şey söylediği için hemen elleriyle ağzını kapattı.

“Ne?” Kai kıs kıs güldü.

“Şaka yapıyordum.” demeyi başarmıştı.

“Haha. Pekâlâ, geri alamazsın. Hadi.” Kai Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdı.

“Bekle. Oynamak istemiyor musun?”

“Kendi bebeğimle oynamamı söyledin.” Sırıttı. “Lay! Sonra görüşürüz!”

“Hayır! Beni bu şeytanlarla bırakamazsın!” Lay bağırdı.

Kai onu görmezden gelerek Sehun’u odalarına sürükledi.

Kai’in elinin kendi eline yapışması bile iyi hissettiriyordu. Sehun bu çocuğa âşık olmaya başlamıştı.

“Neden yüzünü asıyordun?” Kai yatağa uzandıklarında sordu.

“Hayır. Öyle miydim?”

“Evet.” Kai Sehun’un gömleğini çözdü ve kenara iterek karnını ortaya çıkardı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Oynuyorum.”

“Bekle. Ne? Nasıl?”

Kai ağzını Sehun’un solgun tenine bastırdı ve üfledi. Sehun’un kahkaha atmasına neden olmuştu.

“NE YAPIYORSUN?!” Sehun kıkırdarken bağırdı. “Kai!!!”

Kai, Sehun’un bileklerini tutarak yere yapıştırdı ve üflemeye devam etti. Sehun’un aklı hemen çalışarak bunun insanların gıdıklanması olduğunu anladı.

Sehun ellerini kullanamadığından bacaklarıyla Kai’in boynunu kıskaca aldı. Kai ellerini çekti ve acımasız gıdıklamasını durdurdu ama Sehun’un karnını öpmeye başladı. “İyi uykular bebeğim.” Kai fısıldadı ve boynunu bacaklarından kurtardıktan sonra Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı. “Ve şimdi bu bebeği uyutmam lazım.”

*****************

Yaklaşık üç hafta sonra Kai o uyanmadan gittiği için çok kızgındı.

“Suho’yla buluşmak zorundaydım.” Kai bahanesini söylerken hala sırıtıyordu.

“Oh.”

Baekhyun Sehun’a el salladı. “Kahvaltı ister misin, annecik?”

Kai gözlerini devirerek Sehun’u masaya sürükledi. “Toplantı ne hakkındaydı?” Sehun soruşturuyordu.

“Sonraki sefer hakkında.” Kyungsoo cevapladı.

“Se-sefer mi?” Sehun kekeleyerek Krystal’le gülüşen Kai’ye baktı. Sonra Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo’ya çevirdi bakışlarını. “Kimler… Gidiyor?”

“Suho ve diğerleri. Lay ve Kai gidiyor bu sefer.” dedi Baekhyun.

“Kai.. Yine mi?” Sehun’un sesi çatlamıştı.

Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun birbirine bakarak Kai’ye döndüler. “Kai, yarın gidiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Ama… Suho’dan Kris’in gitmesini isteyemez misin bu sefer?” Kyungsoo sordu bu kez.

“Neden?”

“Şey…” Baekhyun çenesiyle üzgün Sehun’u işaret etti. Sehun’un yüzü çoktan solmuştu.

“Oh. Oh.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Sehunnie’nin kişisel pelüşüne ihtiyacı var, değil mi?”

“Yah!” Kai yalandan kaşlarını çattı. Sehun’un ona yapışık olmasını sevdiği aşikârdı. “Benim gitmem önemli. Kris ondan sonrakine gidecek. Rotayı biliyorum. Ve orası Avcı kaynıyor. O yüzden-“ Sehun’un nefesinin kesildiğini görünce durdu.

“Avcılar mı?” Fısıldadı. “Burada… Ney.. Yapıyorlar?” Ruhlar’ın gelmek istediği bir yer değildi.

Kai onlara yeniden katılmadan önce plastik tabağına ekmek doldurdu.

“Sadece… Bir Ruh kaçmış.” Kyungsoo söyledi.

“O yaramazın kim olduğunu tahmin edebilirsin.” Baekhyun kıkırdadı.

“Beni… Arıyorlar.” Sehun nefesini tuttu, kalp atışları hızlanmıştı.

“Korkma. Bir volkanın içine bakmazlar.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Ama…”

“BIRAK!” Lay kantine daldı, gergin olan atmosferi patlatmıştı.

“Siktiğimin ne sorunun var senin Lay!!? Kibar olmaya çalışıyorum ve sen bok gibi davranıyorsun!” Kris arkasından geldi.

“Sorunum sensin! Şimdi beni rahat bırak! Seninle arkadaş olmak istemiyorum, tamam mı?! Zavallı, umutsuz bir şerefsizsin!”

“Konuşana bak.” Kris alay etti.

“Oh gerçekten.” Lay işaret parmağını Kris’in göğsüne dürttü. “Başkası tarafından alınan birinin peşinden koşan kim acaba?”

“O alınmadı, kandırıldı.” Sehun hakkında konuştukları belliydi ve Sehun başını eğmişti. “Zavallı olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun? Seni açıkça reddettiğim halde ne diye hala peşimde dolanıyorsun? Bir tek bedenini satmadığın kaldı. Ama yakında bunu yapacağından da eminim.”

Kai yerinden kalkarak yumruklarını sıkmış halde yanlarına geldi. “Whoa!” Kai’in Kris’e yumruk attığını gördükten sonra Baekhyun bağırarak Kai’in peşinden koştu.

“Ondan özür dile!” Kai abisine bağırırken Kris ağzından akan kanı siliyordu. Baekhyun ve Sehun’un hatırlamadığı birkaç kişi Kai’yi tutuyordu.

“Neler oluyor burada?!” Suho içeri girdi. “Kafayı mı yediniz?! Kantinde kavga ediyorsunuz.” Kris ve Kai’yi ittirdi. “Kai, gidip yarın için dinlenmelisin! Ve sen, git kendine yapacak daha iyi şeyler bul!”

“Sana daha hak ettiğini vermedim Kai.” Kris dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Vereceğim.”

İnsanlar. Biraz ruhların mantığından kullanmalıydılar. Bu yüzden ilk başta ruhlara karşı kaybetmişlerdi. Küstahlık ve gereksiz kavgalarıyla.

Kai Baekhyun’un ittirdi ve kantinden çıktı. Sehun hemen kalkarak arkasından gitti çünkü sarılma zamanıydı.

“Kai?” Sehun arkasından bağırdı.

“Yüzünü dağıtmak istiyorum.” Kai sinirlenmişti. “Eğer onun yerinde olsaydım çoktan vazgeçerdim. Çünkü o benim kardeşim. Sevgilisini elinden aldım değil. O öldü! Neden hala vazgeçmiyor?!”

“Canı yanıyor Kai.”

Kai durdu. “Huh?”

Sehun başını eğmişti. “Onu uzaklaştırırlarken o oradaydı. Ona âşık. İçinden ne kadar incindiğini düşünsene. Soğuk davranıyor. Ama o aşkına sahip değilken senin bana sahip olmanın nasıl hissettirdiğini düşünmüyor musun? Ben bu bedenin sahibi değilim. Ama yine de sana veriyorum. Bu adil değil, değil mi?”

Kai ona yaklaşırken Sehun sırtı duvarla buluşana kadar geri çekildi. “Onun nasıl hissettiğini hissedebildiğini mi söylüyorsun?”

“Onu tanıdığım için söylüyorum. Onu iki yıldır tanıyorum. Ama onu yıllar önceden tanıdım. Ona çok âşık. Onunla kavga etme.”

“Onu savunduğun zaman bundan hiç hoşlanmıyorum.” Kai iç çekerek avuçlarını duvarda Sehun’un iki yanına koydu. “Ama haklısın. En azından anlamalıyım.”

Sehun elini Kai’nin göğsüne koydu ve onu ittirdi.

“Ne?” diye sordu Kai.

Sehun, Kai’in ayağının hemen dibine kustu.

Kai gülmeye başlamıştı. “Bir dahaki sefere Kris’i savunma.” Kıkırdadı ve Sehun’a yardım etmeye başladı.

********************

“Kai.” Sehun ekim alanında Kai’nin kucağına oturmuş bir eliyle toprak oynuyor diğer eliyle Kai’in omzunu okşuyordu. Tepedeki delikten vuran ay ışığı yumuşak bir şekilde zemine yansıyordu.

“Yapma. Gitmek zorundayım o yüzden bir şey deme. Gelemeyebilirim.”

“Ama-“

“Kris gitmeyecek. Ben cezasız bırakıldım diye isyan ediyor.”

“Ya-“

“Suho’nun yanında her zaman ben ya da Kris olmalı. Tek başına gitmesine izin veremem. Zaten çok fazlasını yapıyor.”

Sehun iç çekti. “Nereye gidersem gideyim senin tişörtünü taşıyacağım.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Zaten benimkini giyiyorsun.”

“Ama artık ben gibi kokuyorlar.” Kaşlarını çattı.

“Sehun.” Sesi ciddileşmişti. “Seni korkutmaya çalışmıyorum ama…”Sesi kısıldı.

“Ama?”

Yeniden gülümsedi. “Boşver.” Dudaklarını birleştirdi ve Sehun’u hafifçe öperek geri çekildi. Parmaklarının sırtıyla Sehun’un karnını okşadı. “Anneyi çok rahatsız etme, tamam mı?”

“Kai.”

“Hm?” Kai Sehun’a baktı.

“Güvende kal.”

“Kalacağım.”

****************************

“Bırak.” Koluna yapışmış Sehun’a söyledi Kai. “Görüşürüz.” Dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı ve karnını okşayarak diğerlerinin yanına koşturdu.

“Yakında gelecek.” Baekhyun, Sehun’un omzunu okşadı. Sehun, Kai’yi şimdiden özlemişti. Hiçbir şey yapamazdı, iç çekerek mağara işlerine geri döndü.

“Sehun?” Ertesi gün bulaşıkları toplarken birisi seslenmişti.

“Efendim?” kadına baktı.

“Bugün çocuklarla ilgilenir misin? Ben meşgulüm.”

“Ah tabii.”

“Gerçekten mi? Harika. Kreş şu-“

“Nerede olduğunu biliyorum.” Sehun gülümsedi.

“Çok teşekkürler. Onlara istediğini öğretebilirsin.”

Sehun başını salladı ve çocuklar için oluşturulan kreşe yol aldı. Kris’in karşıdan geldiğini görmüştü. Hemen arkasını döndü.

“Sehun!” Kris, Sehun’a yetişerek kolundan tutup onu döndürdü.

“Üzgünüm. Ama seninle konuşmayı düşünmüyorum.”

“Özür dilerim.”

“Uh?”

“Senin hatan değildi. Ben sadece söylemek istedim.”

“Bekle.”

“Evet?”

“Ben… Sana bir şey sormak istiyorum.”

“Yine mi?” Kris gülümsedi. “Nedir?”

“Eğer beden geri gelirse… Ne yaparsın?”

“Değişir. Sehun’un geri dönmesi mümkün, değil mi?”

“Bilmiyorum. Ben… Varlığını hiç hissetmedim.”

“Öyle olsa bile bir şans var, değil mi?”

Sehun bunu sorduğu için dilini ısırmak istiyordu. “Hayır… Yani… Bebekle…”

“O senin bebeğin değil. Benim kardeşimin. O yüzden sanırım katlanmalıyım. Ama Sehun’un geri gelmesi muhtemel mi?”

“Emin değilim.”

“İmkânsız demek değil.”

“Ama-“

“Sehun,” Kris durdu ve boğazını temizledi. “Sana bir şey söylemek istiyorum. Zamanın var mı?”

“Ben-“

“Seni sevdiğimi söylersem inanır mısın?”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “N-ne?”

“Söyleyeyim. Lütfen. Onu görmek istiyorum hala. Ve onu hala seviyorum. Sen onun bedeninde olsan bile. Bu seni sevdiğim anlamına da gelmez mi?”

“Kafamı karıştırıyorsun…”

“Onu bana geri ver Sehun. Lütfen.” Kris’in gözleri kızarmaya başlamıştı. “Eğer ufacık bir şans bile varsa… Başka bedende yaşayabilirsin ama sen onu bana vermedikçe ona sahip olamam.”

“Kris…”

“Senden nefret etmiyorum. Yemin ederim. Ama… Lütfen. Mümkün olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Ya ben ne olacağım?” Sehun ağlamak üzereydi.

“Sana başka beden bulduğumuzda Kai’yle olabilirsin.”

“O zaman… Mutlu olacak mısın?”

“Onu geri istiyorum.”

Sehun’un eli hemen karnına gitmişti.

“Düşün bunu Sehun.”

************************

Günün geri kalanını çocuklarla geçirdikten sonra Sehun odasına geri döndü ve yatağa kendini bıraktı. Kris’in mutlu olmasını istiyordu. Şimdi bile Kris önceliğiydi. Kris haklıydı. Ya Sehun’un yaşaması için bir şans varsa? Ana Sehun yaşamıyordu, bunu biliyordu. Beden onarılmadan önce beyin ölümü gerçekleşmişti. Ama eğer Kris ısrarcı olursa o zaman Sehun ona istediğini verecekti. Ne olursa olsun o Kris için gelmişti.

Yeniden oturdu. “Kendi başına idare edebilecek misin?” Sehun bebeğe fısıldadı.


	14. 13.Bölüm

“Hey doktor?” Sehun hastaneye girdi.

“Oh. Efendim?” doktor selamladı.

“Ara isteyebilir miyim soracaktım? Çok sık hastalanıyorum.”

“Hamilelikten dolayı mı?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman. Düzenli hastalarımız olmuyor nasılsa.”

“Sağ ol doktor.”

“Sehun! Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Baekhyun gülümseyerek geldi.

“Hiç. Yemek yiyecektim. Doktordan izin istedim.”

“Ohhh. Pekâlâ, o zaman, eğer boşsan benimle gel.” Hastaneye ne için geldiğini unutarak Sehun’u kantine doğru çekiştirdi.

Kris de orada yemek yiyordu.

“Kris.” Sehun’u aynı masaya oturması için çekiştirirken Baekhyun onu selamladı. “Ee, büyük olan ve küçük olan ne yemek ister bugün?”

Sehun kızardı. “Her şey olur. Kendim alabilirim.”

“Hayırrrr. Ben alırım.” Baekhyun, Sehun’un başını okşadı ve yemek almaya gitti.

“Dediklerimi düşündün mü?” Kris aniden sormuştu.

“Düşündüm de belki ben… Bunu Kai’yle konuşmalıyım.”

Diğeri kaşlarını çatmıştı. “Sence hiç kabul eder mi? Dediğim gibi, başka bedende olunca seni sevmeyecek. Ama deneyebilirsin. Eğer seni sevdiğini iddia ederse o zaman seni her şekilde kabul edebilir sanırım.”

“Kr-Kris.” Sehun adını kekelemeden söyleyememişti hiç. “Bebek ne olacak?”

“Neden önemsiyorsun ki? Evet, sen ve Kai yaptınız. Ama bu sizin üreme şekliniz değil, değil mi? Dürüst olmak gerekirse çocuğa karşı bir şey hissediyor musun? Eminin kendi çocuğun olmadığı sürece aynı olmayacaktır. Kimin bebeği olduğu umurumda değil. Ben sadece Sehun’u geri istiyorum. Lütfen.”

“Bunu nasıl söylersin? Ben bu bebeği seviyorum.”

“Yalan söylüyorsun.” Kris gerçekten kafasını karıştırıyordu. Ya gerçekten onun değil Kai ve bedenin bebeği olduğu için bebeği sevmiyorsa? “Yani bebek konumuz değil. Sen sadece bencil davranıyorsun.” Kris ayağa kalktığında Sehun da kalktı.

“Hayır Kris… Bu… Doğru değil.” Kekeliyordu.

“Bizden biri mi olmak istiyorsun? O zaman insan gibi davran. Ruhların bencil olmadıklarını sanırdım.” Bunu söyleyip oradan uzaklaştı.

“Neler oluyor?” Baekhyun yanına gelince sordu. Sehun başını iki yana sallayıp yerine oturdu.

****************

O gece Sehun odanın bir köşesine oturup Kris’in dediklerini düşünüyordu. Ya o haklıysa ve Sehun asla bebeğin ebeveyni olamazsa? Bu konu çok fazla canını sıkıyordu.

Ama o anda Kai’yi gerçekten özlüyordu. Yatağa doğru emekleyip Kai’in gömleğini aldı ve geri yerine döndü. Gömleğe sarılarak sızlandı. “Beni sever miydin?” Bebeğe soruyordu. Bir süre sonra Kai’siz bir dakika geçiremeyerek Kai’in yatağında yuvarlanıyordu.

Tam o anda kapı açıldı. “Sehun!”

“Kai!” Sehun yataktan kalkarak Kai’ye koştu. “Dönmüşsün!” Kai’nin üzerine atlayarak sıkıca sarıldı.

“Nasılsın?”

“Herkes iyi mi?”

“Evet, ya sen?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve neşeyle çığırdı. “Seni çok özledik.”

“Biz?” Kai kıkırdadı.

Bir süre yatakta oturduktan sonra Sehun Kai’in banyo yapmasına izin verdi. Kai hala kumla kaplıydı. “Neler oldu?”

“Hiçbir şey. İstediğimizi aldık. Ve.. Bir tane Avcı yakaladık.”

“Ne?!”

“Neredeyse bizi yakalıyordu. Onu kaçırmak zorundaydık.”

“Burada mı?” Sehun şimdi korkuyordu.

“Evet. Üzgünüz Sehun. Ama Suho düşünmüyor…”

“Onu öldürmeyi mi? Yapma Kai. Avcılar kötülerdir ama yine de Ruhlar.”

“O zaman ne öneriyorsun?”

Sehun yutkundu. “Biz… Ruh’u dışarı çıkarabiliriz ve onu başka gezegene yollayabiliriz.”

“Bu mümkün mü? Ruhları nasıl çıkaracağımızı bilmiyoruz.”

“Ben yardım edebilirim.”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?”

“Burası bizim gezegenimiz değil nasılsa. Sana nasıl yapılacağını öğretebilirim. Avcı’yla başlayalım.”

“Oh… Suho’ya söylerim.”

Eğer Sehun bu bedeni bırakmayı düşünüyorsa en azından nasıl yapılacağını bilmeliydiler.

“Doktora söylerim.” dedi Sehun.”

“Tamam. Suho’yla konuşup duş alacağım, daha sonra sarılabiliriz.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı ve yataktan kalktı.

Kai geri döndüğünde yeniden temizdi. Sehun yataktan kalkıp Kai’ye yapıştı. “Çok güzel kokuyorsun.” Mırıldandı.

“Haha. Eminim. Suho kabul etmene şaşırdı.” Kai, Sehun’u kaldırdı ve bacaklarını beline dolayarak onu yatağa götürdü. Sehun’u yatırarak yanına uzandı. “O ne yaptı?”

“Kim?”

“Bebeğimiz.”

Sehun başını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı. “Her saat beni kusturdu… Kai… O… bizim bebeğimiz mi?”

“Bunu yeniden yapma Sehun.”

“Bu bedeni bıraktığımız düşünelim. Hâlâ bizim bebeğimiz olur muydu?”

“Sehun.”

“Olmazdı, değil mi?”

“Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Lütfen.”

“Seni rahatsız ettiysem özür dilerim. Ama ben aslında çok genç ve toyum. Bu kadar çok duyguyla başa çıkmak benim için çok zor.”

“Anladım.”

Sehun aniden Kai’nin tişörtünü çekti.

“Ne?” diye sordu.

“Keşke insan olsaydım. Belki o zaman… Bu bebek benimde olurdu.”

“Bebek benim seninle aşk yapmam sonucu oldu. Bedenle değil. Ben Ruh’u seviyorum.”

“Başka bedende de sever miydin?”

“Hayır. Şimdi değil. Çünkü sen ve ben bu bedende bir bebeğe sahibiz.” Dikkatle avuçlarını Sehun’un karnına koydu.

*************************

Bu seferden daha fazla kıyafet ve erzak toplanmış görünüyordu. Sabah Kai diğerlerine yardıma giderken Sehun doktoru ziyarete gitmişti.

“Doktor?”

“Efendim Sehun.”

“Sana bir şey söylemeliyim.”

“Suho zaten söyledi. Dün gece getirdikleri Avcı’yı çıkaracağız, değil mi? Bunu kabul etmene inanamıyorum aslında Sehun.”

“Evet…” Sehun başını eğdi. Kendi türüne ihanet ediyordu. Ama yine de bu beden ona ait değildi. Kris’indi. Onu hala sevdiği için Kris’in mutlu olmasını istiyordu. Beden hala onu seviyordu. “Ama bir şartım var.”

“Nedir?” Doktor kaşlarını çattı.

“Beni bu bedenden çıkarmanı istiyorum.”

“Ne?” Doktorun gözleri genişlemişti.

“Kris benim denememi istiyor. Sehun’u geri istiyor. Başka bedende yaşayabilirim. Bebeğe bağlanmadan önce bu bedenden çıkmak istiyorum, doktor. Kris’in dediği gibi bencil olmadan önce.”

“Sehun… Ama-“

“Ama beni başka bedene göndermeni istemiyorum. Beni öldürmeni istiyorum.”

“Ne?! Sehun! Bunu nasıl yaparım?!”

“Eğer Ruhların nasıl çıkarıldığını öğrenmek istiyorsan, eğer sana öğretmemi istiyorsan o zaman dediğimi yap. Başka bedende yaşamak istemiyorum. Ancak kimse bunu bilmemeli.”


	15. 14.Bölüm (M)

“Sehun, aptal olma. Hamileyken seni nasıl öldürebilirim? Bekle. Seni bedenden çıkaracağımızı bile bilmiyordum.”

“Doktor, bunu ne kadar hızlı yaparsak o kadar az kişi incinecek. Kaçınılmaz olan bu. Kris Sehun’unu geri istiyor. Saygı duymalıyım.”

“Onunla konuşabilirim. Ayrıca, eski Sehun’un uyanmama gibi bir ihtimal var, değil mi?”

“Ama uyanma ihtimali de var. O yüzden o uyanırsa beni öldürmeni istiyorum.”

“Ya uyanmazsa? Bebeği düşün Sehun.”

“O zaman ne yapmak istediği Kris’e kalmış. Eğer sana beni geri koyma şansı verirse o zaman yaparsın. Ama bundan şüpheliyim. Bu durumda istemez, o yüzden beni öldür. Bu gezegene göm beni. Uzağa gönderme ya da beni başka bedene koyma.”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Kris’e istediğini vermek istiyorum. Onun mutlu olmasını istiyorum. Sehun’u geri döndürmenin ufak bir ihtimali olsa bile buna istekli. Eğer geri dönmezse, beden hala Kris’e ait olacak. Bu bedeni daha fazla işgal etmeyeceğim. Kris’in benim kalmamı seçmesini istiyorum. Yoksa ölmeyi tercih ederim.”

Doktor alnını kaşıdı. “Tamam. Tamam. Bekle. Bunu bebek doğduğunda yapamaz mısın?”

“Yapamam. Kris size gösterdikten sonra hemen yapmamı istiyor. Ne kadar uzun süre beklersek Sehun’u geri döndürme şansının azalacağını biliyor. Sehun onun için daha önemli. O yüzden… Bana söz verir misin?”

“Kris senin için gerçekten bu kadar önemli mi? Kai ne olacak? Bunun onu parçalayacağını bilmiyor musun? Daha ne kadar Kris’i arzulayacaksın?”

“Bana söz vermeni istiyorum doktor. Ve kimseye söyleme.”

Doktor derin bir nefes aldı. “Sana yardım etmeyi gerçekten istiyorum Sehun. Ama insanlarımı kurtarmak daha önemli. O yüzden söz veriyorum.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler.”

“Hey doktor.” Kyungsoo aniden içeri girdi. “Oh, günaydın Sehun.”

“Günaydın.”

“Suho onunla buluşmanı istiyor. Biliyorsun. ‘sessiz’ Avcı’yla.”

“Oh tamam. Geliyorum.” Doktor, Sehun’a son kez bakarak Kyungsoo'yla uzaklaştı.

“Bekle doktor.” Sehun çağırdı. “Kiryoterapi kutularına ihtiyacımız var.”

“Onlar nedir?” Doktor durdu ve sorguladı.

“Bizim seyahat etme araçlarımız. Kiryoterapi kutularıyla başka gezegenlere seyahat ediyoruz.”

“Onları nasıl bulabiliriz?”

“Hastanede yüzlerce boş olanlardan var. Onları nasıl alacağınızı gösterebilirim.”

“Neyi alabileceğimizi?” Kris aniden gelmişti.

“Bir çeşit kutu. Ruhlar onlarla seyahat ediyormuş.”

“Evet. O kutular hastanede depolanır. Eğer hastanenin etrafına bakarsanız onları taşıyan kamyonları görürsünüz. Boş olanlarından getirin.”

“Ben giderim.” Kris gönüllü olmuştu.

“Lay’i de götür.” Doktor önerdi. “Tek gitme.”

“Kai’yi götürürüm.”

“Kai’ye biraz zaman ver, tamam mı? Daha yeni döndü.”

Kris iç çekti. “Tamam. Eğer kusura bakmazsanız onunla konuşmam lazım.” Çenesiyle Sehun’u göstermişti.

“Evet. Tabii. Ben Suho’yla buluşacağım.” Doktor Kyungsoo'yla uzaklaştı.

Kris tek kelime etmeden Sehun’a sarıldı. “Kr-Kris….”

“Teşekkürler. Bunu yaptığın için teşekkür ederim.”

Sehun’un bedeni hala Kris’in dokunuşu altında yansa bile gülümsedi. Kris, Sehun’un bu bedeni bırakacağını öğrenince mutlu olmuştu kesinlikle.

“Üzülmeni istemiyorum Kris.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kris yüzünü incelemek için geri çekilmişti.

“Eğer bunu yapacaksan… O zaman Sehun’u bana geri mi veriyorsun?”

Sehun gülümseyerek onayladı. “Ama Kai’ye söyleme. Kimseye söyleme. Dediğin gibi kabul etmeyecektir.”

“Biliyorum. Ama endişelenme. Sana başka beden bulacağım. Eğer Kai seni gerçekten seviyorsa o zaman seni her şeklinle sevecektir.”

“Ama bana bir söz vermeni istiyorum.”

“Nedir?”

“Bebeği güvende tut. Sen onu istemesen bile o hala Kai’nin.”

“Dediğim gibi bebek kardeşimin. O yüzden katlanmalıyım. Ama… Sehun geri gelebilir, değil mi?”

“Hâlâ emin değilim Kris. Ama eğer gelmezse… Beni geri koyar mısın?”

Kris kaş çattı. “Ne demek emin değilsin?”

“Hayır. Dönmeme ihtimali var.”

“Öyle olsa bile bu onun bedeni. Sen bu bedene ait değilsin. Anlamaya çalış. O burada olmasa bile seni her gün seni gözümün önünde görmek istemiyorum. Onun ölmesini tercih ederim. Eğer ona benzeyen birisi olsaydın farklı olurdu. Ama hala onun anılarına sahipsin. Bazen bana çekiliyorsun. Sana âşık olmak istemiyorum.”

“Ben... Anlayabilirim.” Kısık sesle mırıldandı. Siz her dakika onu düşünerek ölürken bir uzaylının gelip, sevgilinizin bedenini ele geçirip ve gözünüzün önünde başka bir adamla mutlu bir hayat sürerken nasıl hissederdiniz? “Ama… Bebek umurunda değil?” Sehun mırıldandı.

“O bebek bu bedende olmamalıydı. Eğer Sehun geri gelmezse-“

“Tamam.” Sehun daha fazla kırıcı söz duymadan lafını kesti.

“Ve... Bunu ne zaman yapabilirsin?” Kris çoktan heyecanlanmıştı.

“Yarın? Bana bu zamanı verir misin?”

“Sanırım.” Kris gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler. Çok teşekkürler.”

************************

“Tamam. Sizden başka hiçbir Ruha zarar vermemenizin ve onu Dünya’dan uzak başka bir gezegene göndereceğinizin sözünü istiyorum. Ruhları bu gezegenden uzaklaştıracak araçları bulmalısın ve diğerleri için sadece Kiryoterapi kutularını kullanmalısın.” Sehun açıkladı, hastanede Kai, Lay, Kris, Suho ve Doktor’un ve bilinçsiz Avcı’nın arasında dikiliyordu. “Doktor.” İleriye gelmesini ve Avcı’nın ensesini kesmesini işaret etti.

Kan fışkırmaya başlamıştı ama Sehun hızla işine girişti. Usulca yarığın yanına parmaklarıyla dokundu. “Ruhu dışarı çıkması için ikna etmelisiniz. Kibar olun. Nazik davranın. Kabalığı sevmeyiz. İçten bir şekilde konuşun.” Ruhun kol ve bacakları tek tek geri çekiliyordu. “İşte işte.” Ruh dışarıya çıkarılırken Sehun’un parmaklarına dolandı. “Kiryoterapi kutusu.”

Sehun, Kai’ye döndü ve gülümseyerek elini uzattı, Kai’nin almasını istiyordu. “Ben mi?” Kai şaşırmıştı ama ellerini uzattı. Sehun nazikçe Ruhu onun ellerine bırakarak Kiryoterapi kutusu tutan Lay’e döndü. Lay’e kutuyu nasıl açması gerektiğini gösterdi ve Kai’den gelmesini istedi.

“Onu içine koy.” Sehun fısıldadı. Kai Ruhu koyarken hala gülümsüyordu. “Ve sonra onu kapatmalısın. Yolcu aracına götürün. Sonra gitmiş olacaktır.”

Doktor çoktan Avcı’nın bedenini onarıyordu. Kris’in gözleri Sehun’u bulmuştu ve Sehun ona zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi.

**************************

Sehun ertesi sabah olmadan her şeyi bitirmek istiyordu. Listesinde Lay, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Krystal, Kris, Suho, Kai ve bebek vardı. Herkese veda etmek istiyordu. Ama zamanı yoktu. O yüzden kısa bir liste yapmıştı.

Akşam yemeği boyunca Sehun ruhlar hakkındaki her şeyi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ve Krystal’e anlatmıştı. Asıl gezegeninden ruhların yerleştiği tüm gezegenlere kadar.

“Ee, buraya alıştın, değil mi?” Baekhyun neşeyle söyledi. “Çünkü bebeğimizzzz olacak.”

“Sanırım. Diğer gezegenlerde bulunmadım ama buraya çoktan alıştım.” Sehun omuz silkti, alıştığı insan alışkanlıklarından biriydi.

Masaya geldiğinde Lay’e “İyi misin?” diye sordu.

“Oh. Hey.” Selamlaması bile cansızdı.

Sehun yanına oturdu. “Neden Kris’le kavga ediyorsunuz?”

“Bilmiyormuş gibi mi davranıyorsun yoksa bilmiyor musun gerçekten?”

“Gerçekten bilmiyorum.”

Lay hıhladı. “Sanırım hala çok gençsin.”

“Sorun ne? Seni üzgün görmeyi sevmiyorum.”

“Ben de. Ama düzgün düşünemeyen birine umutsuzca âşıkken ne yapabilirim?” Derin bir nefes aldı.

“O kim?”

“Kimse Sehun. Bu arada, bugün yaptığın… İnanılmazdı. Pek çok insanı kurtaracağız.”

“Ben gencim. Ve deneyimsiz. Ama sakın vazgeçme. Sen öyle biri değilsin. Sen tanıdığım en güçlü insansın.”

Lay’in ağzının kenarları titreşti. “Sağ ol. Birisinin bana hayran olması çok iyi.”

“Teşekkür ederim. Yanımda olduğun için.”

“Aman.” Sehun’un omzunu okşadı.

********************

Kris’e veda edip etmeme de kararsızdı. Ama Sehun bir şeyi bilmeyi çok istiyordu.

Kris’in kapısını çaldı. “Kris?”

“Efendim?” Kris yatağından kalktı. “Ne oldu?”

“Yarın gideceğim için sana bir şey sormak istiyorum.”

“Nedir?”

“Benden… Hoşlandığın bir an oldu mu? Benden ne zaman nefret etmedin?”

“Senden nefret etmiyorum. Seni bu bedenin içinde kabul edemiyorum sadece. Bu farklı. Eminim benim yerimde Kai olsa daha kötü tepki verirdi.” Ama Kai’ye göre o vazgeçerdi.

“Teşekkürler.”

“Bekle… Bu… Bebek… Kendi türünü sevdiğin gibi mi seviyorsun? Gerçekten mi?”

“Tabili. İnsanlar ne derse desin, onun yaşama nedeniyim.”

“O gerçekten insan olsa ve seninle bağı olmasa bile mi?” Ahh.

“Gitmeliyim.” Sehun daha fazla cevap vermedi.

“Teşekkürler Sehun.”

“Adım N31D.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kris’in önünde gözyaşlarına boğulmadan oradan uzaklaştı.

***********************

Suho daha fazla Ruh’u kaçırmayı planlamakla çok meşgul olduğu için Sehun onu bulamamıştı. Ama herkesten önce Sehun, Suho’ya minnettardı.

“Neredeydin?” Sehun gece geç bir vakitte odaya girdiğinde Kai tıslamıştı.

“Doktora yardım ediyordum.” Sehun yalan söylemekte daha iyi oluyordu.

Yalnızca bebek ve Kai’ye veda etmek zorundaydı.

Sehun yatağın köşesine oturarak her zamanki gibi Kai’in ilk adımı atmasını bekledi. “Bugün bana sarılmadın.” Kai şikâyet ederek Sehun’a doğru emekledi.

“Meşguldüm. Gün ışığından beri.”

“Yani sen meşgulsen bana sarılman gerekmiyor ama ben meşgulken iş başka? Bu haksızlık. Bebeğim, tüm gün babayla sarılmana izin vermediği için onu cezalandırmalısın.”

“Kai..” Sehun fısıldadı. “Nasıl… Bir Ruhu tutmak nasıl hissettirdi?”

Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak yaklaştırdı. “Mükemmel hissettirdi.” Sehun’un dudaklarına karşı nefesini verdi.

“Beni tutsaydın sever miydin?”

“Bana izin verir miydin?” Sehun’un cevaplamasına izin vermeden dudaklarını birleştirerek umutsuzca öpmeye başladı.

Kai su gibiydi. Sonsuza kadar Sehun’un içine akacaktı. Beden Kris’e karşı dayanılmaz arzu duysa bile ruh sonsuza kadar Kai’nin bedenini isteyecekti. Beden ve ruh.

Kai, Sehun’u yatırarak pantolonlarını çıkardı. Sehun karanlık olmasına rağmen Kai’nin gözlerindeki arzuyu görebiliyordu. Kai, Sehun’un belinden baldırlarına kadar öpücükler kondururken çoktan solumaya başlamıştı. Çok güzel bir âdemoğluydu. Belki bir dahaki yaşamında Sehun’un böyle bir eşi olurdu.

Sehun’un gömleğini beceriksizce çözerken Kai bu gece tatlı zamanı uzatmak istemiyordu, eğilerek Sehun’un karnını öpmeye başladı. Belki de bebek Kai’yle böyle bağlanıyordu. Kai, Sehun’la ve içindeki bebekle aşk yapıyordu. Sehun yalnızca bunu varsayıyordu. Kris’in bebeği yaşatmasını çok istiyordu.

Sehun bile bebeğin bugün inanılmaz derece sessiz olduğunu düşünüyordu. Belki de Sehun için yas tutmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun dudaklarını öpüp girişini genişletirken Sehun Kai’nin omuzlarına tutundu. Sehun bacaklarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak Kai’nin parmaklarının içine girip çıkmasına inliyordu. Sehun Kai’yi yana iterek Kai’nin pantolonunu indirdi ve karnına oturdu. Kai, Sehun’un kalçalarını tuttu ve boğazının derinliklerinden gelen bir inlemeyle Sehun’un içine girdi.

Kai kendi tişörtünü çıkartarak Sehun’un içinde daha derinlere itti kendini. Sehun kendini Kai’nin ereksiyonu üzerinde hareket ettirirken elleriyle Kai’nin yanlarına tutunmuştu. Kai gözlerini kapattı, Sehun’un tamamen ona ait olmasından dolayı zevkten uçuyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un içine boşalır boşalmaz, Sehun durdu ve Kai’yi izlemeye başladı. Kai’nin elini tutarak karnına bastırdı. “O bizim.” Sehun hala soluyarak mırıldandı.

“Tamamen bizim.” Kai dirseklerinin yardımıyla yükseldi ve dudaklarını birleştirerek Sehun’un alt dudağını emdikten sonra onu hızla öpmeye başladı. Yatağa kendini yeniden bırakarak hızlı hızlı soluyordu. “Çok güzelsin Sehun. Hem için hem dışın. Yani sen demek istiyorum, Ruh. Ve bebek de senin kadar güzel olacak.” Kai, Sehun’un bedenini okşadı, karnında yeniden yükseliyordu. “Güzel bir ruhun var. Masum. Bir Ruha âşık olacağımı hiç düşünmemiştim.”

“Bebeği de beni sevdiğin gibi sev Kai.” Ben ikinizi sevemesem bile, Sehun bu kısmı dile getirmemişti.

Kai yeniden kalkarak boynundaki zinciri çıkardı ve Sehun’un boynuna taktı. “Seni seviyorum Sehun.”

“Seni seviyorum Kai. Ben, uzaylı. Bir solucan. Bir insan olan seni seviyor.” Başını Kai’nin göğsüne yasladığında Kai kollarına beline doladı. “Seni seviyorum. İkinizi de seviyorum.” O anda bebek ve Kai’yi kastetmişti. Yalnızca onları.


	16. 15.Bölüm

Kai’nin sesli bir şekilde yanında uyuduğunu izlemek Sehun’un kalbini acıtıyordu. Çok mutlu, huzurlu ve Sehun’un kalbini kıracağının farkında değilmiş görünüyordu. Sehun gittiğinde Kai’nin hayatı cehenneme dönecekti. Sevgilisi ellerinden alındığında Kris’in hissettiği şey bu olmalıydı. Ama o zaman zorlaydı. Sehun Kai’nin kalbini bilerek kırmak üzereydi. Ne kadar üzgün olduğunu söyleyebilmeyi dilerdi. Kai ve bebeği önceliği yapmadığı için ne kadar üzgün olduğunu. Belki de beden Kris’i sevmeseydi çok daha farklı olurdu.

“Umarım bebek sana benzer.” Sehun, Kai’yi uyandırmamaya çalışarak kısık sesle mırıldandı. Şafak vaktiydi ve Kai’yle olan her saniyesini sayıyordu. “Senin gibi güçlü olacak.”

Kai uykusunda hafifçe kıpırdandı ve Sehun biraz uzaklaştı. Kai’nin yüzüne son kez baktı. Kai’nin yüz hatları mükemmeldi. Güçlü elmacık kemikleri, uzun kirpikler, keskin çene hattı ve Sehun ona hiç bu kadar hayran olmamıştı. Elini Kai’nin saçlarına götürdü ve parmaklarını gezdirdi.

“Seni seviyorum.” Fısıldadı ve dudaklarını Kai’nin alnına bastırarak yataktan kalktı ve giyinmeye başladı.

Sehun sessizce odadan çıkarak ekim alanına yol aldı. Ürünler büyümeye başlamıştı ve kavranacak kadar uzamışlardı. Sehun holün ortasında eğildi ve eline bir avuç toprak alarak gülümsedi. Dünya çok güzel bir gezegendi. Aynı zamanda hem agresif hem de sakinleştiriciydi. Kai gibi.

Veda etmesi gereken bir kişi kalmıştı.

“Özür dilerim.” Karnına dokunarak mırıldandı. “Beni hatırlayacak mısın emin değilim ama senin için savaşmadığım için üzgün olduğumu bilmeni isterim. Eğer benim olsaydın, kendimi senin için kurban ederdim. Ama sen benim değil bu bedenin içinde yaşıyorsun. Seni seviyorum. Kai seni seviyor. Umarım dayanacak kadar güçlüsündür.” Bebek dünden beri Sehun’a ne bir rahatsızlık ne de bir sorun yaratmıştı. Onu terk ettiği için Sehun’a kızgın mı yoksa Sehun için üzülüyor mu emin değildi Sehun. “Umarım yaşayabilirsin. Diğer Sehun geri gelir böylece hayatta kalabilirsin. Ama Kris seni sevmiyor.” Bu gerçek Sehun’un canını çok yakıyordu. İnsan duyguları Sehun gibi genç bir Ruh için baş edilmesi çok zordu. Kendi toplumu içindeyken, bu kadar karmaşık duyguları olmuyordu.

Sehun ayağa kalktı ve tişörtünün içindeki metal zinciri çıkardı. Yazıyı okuyarak gülümsedi. Kai’ye kolyeyi vermesinin anlamını sormamıştı bile.

Yavaşça hastane kanadına gitmeye başladı, diğerlerinin yakında uyanmasından korkuyordu.

“Sehun.” Doktor içeri girdiğinde doktor çoktan uyanmıştı.

“Merhaba doktor.” Sehun üzgünce gülümsedi. “Hazır mısın?”

“Hazır mıyım? Çok kötü hissediyorum Sehun.”

“Söz verdin doktor.”

“Biliyorum.” İç çekti. “Belki orada güzel bir hayat bulursun. Neden ölmek zorundasın ki?”

“Doktor, söz verdin.”

“Tamam. Beni kötü adam yapmak istiyorsun.”

“Hayır doktor. Sen tanıdığım en nazik kişisin. Bu yüzden bu konuda sana güveniyorum.”

“Kai’ye söylemedin mi? Öğrendiğinde beni öldürecek.”

“Kris bununla ilgilenir. Merak etme.”

“Kris nerede? Ben bunu yaparken gelmeyecek mi?”

“Yap gitsin doktor. Onun burada olmasını istemiyorum nasılsa.” Sehun sedyeye çıktı.

“Bebek…”

“Eğer beden Kris’e aitse o zaman bebek de öyledir. Kris onu istemezse yapabilecek bir şeyim yok.”

“Ama bebek Kai’nin. O hak iddia edemez mi?”

“Doktor lütfen Kai uyanmadan yap.”

Derin bir nefes alarak Doktor, Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Karnının üzerine uzan.”

“Durun.” Kris odaya daldı. “Bekleyin.”

“Kris?” doktor şaşırmıştı. “Gelmeyeceğini sanıyordum.”

“Yapma bunu.”

“Neden?” Sehun sordu. “Kris, bedeni geri alacaksın. Belki de Sehun’la beraber.”

“Fikrimi değiştirdim.”

Bir anlığına Sehun gökyüzünde uçuyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Fikrini mi değiştirdin?” Doktor bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Çocuk… Sehun gelmezse ölme ihtimali var. Bir bebeğin ölmesinin nedeni olamam. O da bir insan.”

“Ne öneriyorsun Kris?”

“Doktor, Sehun’u henüz çıkarma. Yani ruhu. İki yıl bekledi. Bir sekiz ay daha bekleyebilirim. Bebek doğsun sonra bu bedenden gidersin.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Kris, bebeğe bağlanacağımı düşünmüyor musun?” Sehun yeniden ağlamak isteyerek mırıldandı.

“Senin. Bebeğin. Değil.” Kris dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Ama o bizim türümüzden. Neden onu tehlikeye sokayım ki? Bu doğru. Çocuğu doğurabilirsin ve sonra ben bedeni ve Sehun’u geri istiyorum.”

“Hayır.” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Eğer beni çıkarmak istiyorsan şimdi yap.”

“Sehun, sanırım Kris sonunda mantıklı davranıyor. Eğer o bunu kabul ediyorsa neden bebeğin hayatını riske atalım?” dedi doktor.

“O zaman ne?! Ben doğurduktan sonra ayrılmamı mı istiyorsunuz?!” Sehun kaybetmenin eşiğindeydi.

“Benim önerdiğim şey mantıklı.” dedi Kris. “Ayrıca, Sehun’un… Dönmemesi durumunda bir bebeğin ölümüne neden olan kötü çocuk olmak istemiyorum.”

“Sehun dönmezse neden beni yerleştirmiyorsun?”

“Çünkü seni bu bedende istemiyorum! Ölmesini tercih ederim!” Kris sonunda kabul etmişti. “Onun bedeni geri dönüşüm aleti değil.”

Sehun da kızgındı şu anda. Kızgınlık, Sehun’un tanımadığı başka bir duyguydu. “Ben robot değilim, tamam mı? İnsanların hissettiği her şeyi hissedebiliyorum!”

“Çünkü bu insan bedenini zorla aldın!”

“Yeter.” Doktor araya girdi. “Sehun, eğer bunu yapmak istiyorsan neden Kris’in önerdiği gibi bebek doğana kadar beklemiyorsun?”

“Anlamıyorsunuz.” Sehun fısıldadı ve yerine çöktü. Bebeğin ona bağlanmasından korkuyordu.

“Dinle. Kai ve bebeğine bir şan veriyorum.” Kris mırıldandı. “Yine de o benim kardeşim ve bebeğinin hayatını riske atmak kötü hissettiriyor. Bir 8 ay daha beni öldürmez.”

Beden otomatikman Kris’in emirlerini dinliyordu.

“Ve korkma. Senin olmadığı için bebeğe bağlanmayacaksın. Eğer başka bedene nakledilirsen hala senin olur mu?” Kris söyledi.

“Bu daha iyi fikir gibi görünüyor Sehun. Tarihi ertele.” Doktor konuştu bu sefer.

“Sizin istediğiniz nüfusunuzu artırmak sadece.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Haklısınız. O asla benim bebeğim olmayacak. Ama Kai’nin bebeği. Eğer bana izin veriyorsanız en azında bebeği ona verebilirim.”


	17. 16.Bölüm

“Seninle gitmek istemiyorum.” Lay sızlandı ve Kris’i ittirdi, Suho’nun sefer takımını yola çıkarmasını bekliyorlardı.

“Başka şansın yok.” Kris de onu ittirdi. Dalaşan köpek yavrularına benziyorlardı. Pekâlâ, Kris bu durumda buldok olurdu.

En azında Kai gitmiyordu bu sefer. Büyük holde herkesle vedalaşıyorlardı, Sehun bir köşede Kai’nin koluna yapışarak Kris’ten kaçınıyordu.

“İyi misin?” Kai mırıldandı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un şakaklarına bastırdı. “O iyi olacak. Merak etme.” Şimdi bile Kai, Sehun’un Kris’e olan kontrol edilemez duygularını anlayışla karşılıyordu.

Sefere sadece erzak değil birkaç Ruh kaçırmak için de gidiyorlardı. Sehun onlara Ruh’ları nasıl çıkaracaklarını öğrettiğine pişman değildi çünkü böylece pek çok ruh ve insanın hayatını kurtaracaktı. Düşününce Sehun şimdi insanları öncelikler listesinin başına koymuştu, onlardan ikisine âşıktı ve içinde büyüyen yeni birine âşık olmak üzereydi.

“Tamamdır. Hazır mısınız?” Suho görünerek takıma sordu ve onları ‘Sehun’a yasaklı’ tünele yönlendirdi.

“Ee, bugün ne yapalım?” Kai, Sehun’a utanmazca sırıtarak bakıyordu. “Benimle banyo yapmak ister misin?”

“Hayır.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Sehun-ah!” Kyungsoo yanlarına gelerek neşeyle söyledi. “Komik biliyorum ama bize biraz hikâye anlatmanı istiyoruz? Yani ruhlar hakkında.”

“Tabii olur.” Sehun gülümsedi. Gözleri aniden Sehun’un Ruh’u çıkardığı Avcı’yla buluşmuştu. Krystal ona etrafı gösteriyordu. Topluluğa hemen kabul edilmişti. Edilirdi çünkü onlardan biriydi. “Kim olduğunu öğrendin mi? Her şeyi hatırlıyor mu?”

“Kim?” Kyungsoo başını çevirdi. “Oh. Evet. Aslında başta bir şey hatırlamıyordu ama iki hafta oldu, değil mi? Her şeyi hatırlayabilir. Sanırım adı Chanyeol’du?”

“Hikâye anlatma işini başka zamana saklayabilir misiniz?” Kai mırıldandı. “Üzgünüm Soo. Ona ihtiyacım var.”

“Ah hadi ama! Çoğu zaman yanında! Biraz bizimle zaman geçirmesine izin ver.”

“Sanırım be-“ Sehun’un sözü Kai onu oradan uzaklaştırınca kesildi.

“Tüm hafta boyunca hastane ve mutfak işlerine koşturdun. Bana da biraz ilgi göster.” Kai odalarına girerken söyledi.

Sehun bunu bilerek yapıyordu. İçindeki bebek ısrar etse bile Kai’den olabildiğince uzak duruyordu. Kai, bebek ve o arasındaki bağın büyümesini istemiyordu çünkü günün sonunda hepsi incinecekti. Sehun bebeğe karşı bir şey hissetmek istemiyordu. Bebeği Kai’ye verip gitmek istiyordu sadece. Bebeğe karşı sevgi beslemezse Sehun ondan daha kolay ayrılabilirdi.

“Kai.” Sehun birleştirilmiş tek kişilik yataklara oturdu.

“Buraya gel.” Kai Sehun’u önüne oturması için çekti.

“Bunu bana neden verdin?” Sehun kolyeyi tutuyordu.

“Oh. Şimdi mi soruyorsun? Neden? İstemiyor musun? Geri ver.”

“Hayır.” Kai almak için elini uzattığında Sehun geri çekildi. “Sadece bir anlamı var mı merak ettim.”

“Pekâlâ, çok şey ifade ediyor. Ben takıyordum. Ama sende durmasını istedim. Bu bizim diğer aşk sembolümüz gibi.” Kızarmaya başlamıştı.

“Diğer mi? Peki önceki ne?”

Kai işaret parmağıyla Sehun’un karnını dürttü ve ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı. “Bu.”

“İnsanlar neden bu kadar karmaşık?” Sehun kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“Çünkü hayat kendisi çok karmaşık. Hadi ama sen bize hayran değil misin? Bir gram bile? Öyle olsa bile o zaman neden Ruhlar insan ırkına ilgi duysunlar?”

“Biz her türe karşı ilgiliyiz. Gezegeni daha iyi bir yer haline getirmek için.”

“Ama yine de kişisel olarak insanlardan hoşlandığınızı bir şey olmalı.”

Dürüst olmak gerekirse Sehun insanlar hakkındaki her şeyi seviyordu. Hayvansı davranışlarından çekici, sevgi dolu hallerine kadar.

“İnsanlar hakkında neyden hoşlanıyorsun?” Kai soruyu tekrar etti. Sehun biraz düşündü. Kabul etmek istemese bile Kai hakkında her şeyi seviyordu. Ama insanların yaptığı tek özel bir şey.

Kai’in yüzüne baktıktan sonra elini Kai’in dudaklarına götürüp alt dudağını çekiştirdi. “Ne yaptığını söyler misin?” Kai sordu.

“Öpüşme.” Sehun fısıldadı. “İnsanlar hakkında bunu seviyorum. Öpüşme diğer hayatlarda olmayan bir şey.” Kai’nin dudağını bıraktı.

“Bu doğru değil. Hayvanlarda öpüşüyor. Birbirlerini yalıyorlar.”

“İnsanlar öyle düşünüyor. Ama hayır. Sizin öpüştüğünüz gibi değil.”

“Oh.” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Kedilerin birbirlerini yaladıklarında öpüştüklerini düşünürdüm hep.”

“Salak mısın?” Sehun ne dediğini fark edince hemen ağzını kapattı. “Özür dilerim. Öyle bir şey demek istemezdim.”

“Oh tanrım.” Kai gülmeye başladı. “Seni bunun için cezalandıracağım.” Gözlerini devirdi. “Ama sanırım gün geçtikte daha çok insan oluyorsun.”

Sehun farkında olmadan gülümsemişti, bir ruh olarak almaması gerekiyordu ama bunu iltifat olarak aldı. Başını eğerek Kai’in tişörtüyle oynamaya başladı. “Ruhlar hakkında ne seviyorsun?”

“Um… Görmeme izin ver. Onlar senin burada olma nedeninler. O yüzden, belki de budur?”

“Yani genel olarak. Bizim hakkımızda.”

Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak gözlerini buluşturdu. “Sen gibi değiller. Ruhların iyi ürünler yaptığını görebiliriz. O bu sadece… Eğer işgal edilmeseydi böyle olmazdı.”

“Bunda ciddi misin?”

“Ayrıca senin parlayan bacaklarını seviyorum. Çok sevimliler.”

Sehun Kai’nin alayına titredi. “Senin öyle parlayan bacakların yok. Bööö.”

“Vay canına.” Kai ellerini çırptı. “Nasıl pis bir insan olmayı anlıyorsun.” Güldü. “Ama biliyor musun? Bana öpüşmeyi sevdiğini söylediğine memnunum.”

“Ben… Sana öpüşmeyi sevdiğimi söylemedim.”

“Bekle, sen hayatında iki kişiyi öptün, değil mi?”

“Bilmiyorum. Belki Sehun-“

“Ben senin hakkında konuşuyorum.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Kim daha iyi öpüşüyor?”

“Huh?”

“Ben mi Kris mi?”

“Krrr-“ Sehun karnındaki garip duyguyu hissedince durdu. “Sanırım beni öpmeni seviyorum. Ama beden Kris’te farklı tepki gösteriyor. Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Pekâlâ, bu iyi. Çünkü ne zaman şansım olsun seni her yerde öpeceğim. Sen hoşlandığın için. Öpüşmenin mantığını yakalayamadın çünkü bana… Hiç karşılık vermedin.”

“Verdim.” Sehun utanarak mırıldandı.

“Oh gerçekten mi?” Kai, Sehun’un yakalarından tutarak kendine çekti ama Sehun yatağa düşene kadar geri çekildi. “O zaman öp beni.” Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı.

Sehun ayağını Kai’in karnına koyarak ittirdi ama onu gerçekten ittirmek istemediği için çok fazla efor sarf etmemişti. “Bunu yapmayı bırakmalısın..”

“Birisi varken mi?” Kai sırıttı. “Sorun değil. Onunla da seviştiğimi biliyor.”

Ama sonunda, uzun bir öpüşme maratonunun sonunda, Sehun gece boyunca Kai’in kucağında uyumuştu.

******************

“Hey millet, Chanyeol’la tanışmanızı istiyorum.” Baekhyun yemekte duyurdu. “Onun insan olduğunu sanıyorduk. Ama bence o bir Trol. Aman her neyse, güçsüz, çelimsiz ve dramatik ailemize kabul edelim onu.” Chanyeol gülümserken herkes alkışlıyordu. “Oturmak için bir yer seç ama sana bu masayı öneririm çünkü en iyi dramalar buradan çıkar. Hamile uzaylı, sonsuza kadar kavgalı çocuklar, kardeşlerin drama kraliçesi, eski sevgili, eski erkek arkadaş ilişkisi vs.” Chanyeol'u Sehun ve Kai’in karşısına oturması için çekti. Kyungsoo ve Krystal Baekhyun'un yorumuna gözlerini devirdiler.

“Suho’nun silahını alana kadar bekle.” Kai söyledi ve Sehun’a kendi kızarmış tavuğunu verdi.

“İstemiyorum. O senin.” Sehun tabağı geri itti.

“Ye.” Kai ısrar etti. Çok nadir böyle yemekleri olurdu ve Kai ondan vazgeçiyordu.

“Ee dediğim gibi bu Sehun, yakında doğuracak.” Baekhyun tanıttı. Chanyeol Sehun’un önünde rahatsız olmuş görünüyordu. Sehun başını eğerek Chanyeol’un bakışlarından kaçınmak için yemeğini dürtükledi.

“O bir Ruh, değil mi?” Chanyeol, Krystal’e fısıldadı.

“Evet. Korkma. O iyi biri.” Krystal onu temin etti.

“Ama Ruhlar’ın hepsi kötü değil mi?”

“Hepsi değil. Senin bedeninden ruhu çıkaran o’ydu.” dedi Kyungsoo. Şu ana kadar hepsi Ruhlara parazitler ya da solucanlar diyordu.

“Oh.”

“Mükemmel bir kişiliği var. Gördüğün gibi Kris’e âşıktı ama şimdi Kai’yle beraber.” Baekhyun konuştu.

“Hâlâ Kris’e âşık.” Kai düzeltti.

“Hayır, değil.” Krystal karşı çıktı. “Şöyle şeyler söylemeyi bırak.”

“Ne? Gerçekten öyle. Şikâyet ettiğimden değil çünkü bunun üzerinde hiç kontrolü yok ama ona sorun. Hâlâ ona âşık. O yüzden şu aşk şeyini oyuncak sanmayın. O ciddi.” Sehun, Kai’nin onu savunduğunu mu yoksa kendini kötü hissettirmeye çalıştığını mı emin değildi.

“Öyle mi? Çünkü eğer öyleyse sana üzülürüm. İkiye ayrılıyormuşsun gibidir.” Krystal, Sehun’la konuşuyordu.

“İkisini de seviyorum.” Sehun sonunda söyledi.

“Eşit derecede mi?!” Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Çünkü Kris bazen tam bir göt oluyor.”

“Yeter. Onu daha fazla rahatsız etmeyin.” Kai araya girdi.

Sehun aniden kafasını kaldırdı. “Kai… Kai..” Aceleyle fısıldadı.

“Ne?”

Hızla masadan kalkmaya çalıştı ama bedenini döndüremeden Kai’nin kucağına kustu.

“Iyyy.” Krystal bağırdı.

Kai iç çekti. “Bunu söyledim diye beni cezalandırıyor musun?” Bebekle konuşuyordu. Utançla Sehun yıkanmak için kantinden çıktı, Kai’yi arkasında bırakmıştı.


	18. 17.Bölüm (Kray)

Suho ve diğerleri Avcılar var mı diye bakmaya gidince Kris ve Lay’in arabada tek kalması daha fazla garip olamazdı. Lay, Suho’nun bu timsahı bilerek mi onunla bıraktığını merak ediyordu, böylece erzak çalarken yaptıkları aptal ve saçma kavga hakkında konuşsunlar diye. Kesinlikle Lay’in hatası değildi. Asla Lay’in hatası olmuyordu. Kris nedensizce ona pis pis sırıtıyordu ve Lay suratına bir tane çakmaya karar vermişti.

“Üzgünüm.” Lay fısıldayarak özür diledi. Kris cevap vermedi, bir şeyler çaldıkları depoya bakıyordu. Ruhları kaçırmak için bir durakları daha vardı. Muhtemelen üç tane. “Göt gibi davranmayı bırak. Özür dilediğimi söyledim.”

“Göt gibi mi davranıyorum? Konuşana bakın hele. Seninle yeniden arkadaş olmaya çalışıyorum ve sen bana yumruk atıyorsun?”

“Pekâlâ, sanki deliymişim gibi nedensizce bana sırıtıyordun.”

“Çünkü çok komiktin.”

“Ben komik miyim?” Lay şaşkınlıkla başını çevirdi.

“Evet. Benden nefret ettiğine dair ısrar ediyorsun ama yine de ibne gibi peşimden ayrılmıyorsun.”

“Ne ibnesi be?! Ve ben seni takip etmiyorum!”

“Bir şey söyleyeyim mi? Dürüstçe?”

“Neymiş?”

“Gerçekten çok iyi birisin. Ve Sehun’a âşık olmasaydım sana âşık olmuştum çoktan, yemin ederim.”

“Ama Sehun gitti.”

“Umurumda değil. O gitse bile ona olan aşkım asla bitmeyecek. Hiçbirinizin Sehun’u her gün görmenin ama o olmadığını bilmenin ne kadar canımı yaktığını anlamadığından eminim.”

“Hayır, onun gittiğini kabul edebilirsin. Ama kıskanıyorsun, değil mi? Kai’yi kıskanıyorsun çünkü o şu anda Sehun’a sahip. Yani Ruh’a demek istiyorum. O şuanda bir çeşit bedenin sahibi.”

“Haklısın. Ama kıskançlık diyemem. Aşırı sahiplenicilik.”

“Vazgeçmelisin Kris. Kendi çocukları olacak. Geri çekil, onlar için zorlaştırma.”

“Çocukları umurumda değil, tamam mı? Bebeğin nasıl yapıldığını anlamıyorum bile. Kai insan ama bebeği bedenin içindeki Ruhla yaptığını söylüyor? Saçma. Ama yine de bebeğin hayatına saygı duyuyorum. Çocuklarınınkine değil.”

“Vay canına.” Lay nefesini tuttu ve bakışlarını çevirdi. Suho ve diğerlerinin çabuk dönemsini istiyordu ama bir yarım saat daha süreceğini biliyordu. “Sahip olamadığın şeyin peşinden koşuyorsun. Ben de öyle.”

“Ne?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

“Lay, hey.” Kris kolundan tutarak Lay’i döndürdü. “ Ne dedin?”

“Asla ona sahip olamayacaksın. Bu yüzden beni hiç kabul etmiyorsun. Sana olan hislerimi kabul etmek baştan hataydı. Belki önceki gibi sana hayranlık duymalıydım sadece.”

“Önceki gibi arkadaş olamaz mıyız?” Kris iç çekti. “Seninle kavga etmeyi cidden sevmiyorum.”

“Sen ve Kai arasındaki farkın ne olduğunu biliyor musun? En yakın arkadaşım olduğu için söylemiyorum ama onu tanıyorum. O ne zaman vazgeçeceğini biliyor.”

“Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

“Bir tek bedenini satmadığın kaldı demiştin. Neden şimdi denemiyoruz?”

“Huh? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Lay dizlerini kaldırdı, eğilerek sürücü koltuğu geçerek Kris’in kucağına oturdu ve direksiyona yaslandı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Kris’in sesi çatlamıştı. Lay avuçlarını Kris’in kasıklarına bastırarak onu ittirdi. Lay eğilip dudaklarını birleştirmeden önce Kris çoktan hızla solumaya başlamıştı.

Lay bunu denemek istiyordu. Denemek. Kris’in durup durmayacağını görmek istiyordu. Şahsen Lay, Kris’in reddetmesini istiyordu. Ama aslında Kris ona karşılık vermeye başlamıştı. Lay titreyen ellerle Kris’in pantolonunu çözdü ve elini Kris’in pantolonuna daldırıp onu okşamaya başlarken Kris’i daha derin öpmeye başladı.

Kris, Lay’in ağzına inliyordu, Lay’in elinin onu okşamasına karşılık tepkisiydi bu. Eğer Sehun’a âşıksa ve Lay’i uzaklaştırmıyorsa Kris ne yapıyordu şu anda?

Lay’i ensesinden tutarak dilini ağzına ittirdi. Saniyeler içinde sertleşmişti ve Lay bundan hiç hoşlanmıyordu. Ama Kris’in bunu nereye kadar götüreceğini görmek istiyordu. Belki de yorgundu. Saat gece yarısını geçmişti ve henüz tek bir kasları bile dinlenmemişti.

Sonunda Kris öpücüğü bozdu ve Lay’i direksiyona yaslayarak gömleğini yırttı. Genç olan Kris’i tutarak yeniden öpmeye başladı, bir eli Kris’in iç çamaşırını indirerek sertleşmiş organını ortaya çıkarıyordu. Lay öpücüğü bozarak Kris’in üyesini öpmek için eğildi. Lay çok gergindi ama en azında motive olmuştu.

Lay dudaklarını başına dolayıp hafifçe emdiğinde Kris Lay’in saçlarına asıldı. Tanrım, Kris onunla sevişseydi kim bilir nasıl hissettirecekti?

“Ne yapıyorsun Kris?” Lay başını kaldırarak sordu, gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu. “Sehun için aşkın nereye gitti?”

Kris Lay’in ruhuna bakıyordu sanki. “Seninle seks yapmayacağımı hiç söylemedim. Ama bu benim hislerime karşılık hiçbir şey.”

Lay başını iki yana salladı, elleri Kris’in göğsüne yumruk olmuştu. “Siktir lan.” dedi ve Kris’in üzerinden kalkarak kendi tarafına geçti, gömleğini ilikleyerek temiz hava almak için arabadan indi.


	19. 18.Bölüm

“Bu yıllardır aldığım en iyi iltifattı. Ama bana bu iltifatı kim verdi gerçekten?” Kai elini Sehun’un karnına bastırdı. “O’ydu, değil mi?”

Bazen Sehun bebeğin Kai’yi etkilemesini kıskanıyordu. “Kalkmalıyız. Yemek yemem lazım.”

“Evet, kahvaltı getirmemi ya da-“

“Doktorun yardıma ihtiyacı var mı baktıktan sonra kantine kendim gelirim.”

“Tamam.” Sehun Kai’den uzaklaştı ve oturduğunda Kai ona arkadan sarılıp şakağını öptü. “Yine de son günlerde seninle beraber kusmuk kokuyorum-“

“Kes sesini!” Kai onu daha fazla utandırmadan Sehun yataktan kalktı. “Bilerek yapmıyorum. Ne zaman kazara kussam sen orada oluyorsun.”

“Evet, çünkü bana 7/24 sarılmak istiyorsun.”

“Ben gidiyorum.” Odadan çıkarak yavaşça hastaneye gitti. Bebek için endişeliydi. Ruhlar bile hamilelik boyunca kendilerine nasıl bakacaklarını biliyorlardı. Ama bu durumda Sehun alması gereken pek çok vitamin ve ek besinlerden yoksundu. Buradaki yemek bile bebeğin sağlığı için yeterli değildi.

“Günaydın Sehun.” Doktor kocaman gülümsüyordu.

“Günaydın doktor.”

“Pekâlâ, sabah bulantıların mı var?”

“Birkaç saat önce kustum. Ve Kai bana biraz ekmek getirdi. Şimdi iyiyim. Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?”

“Aletler biraz tozlandı. Onları yıkamamda yardım eder misin? Ve belki, bana yerleştirmenin … Nasıl biteceğini söylersin?”

“Sana zaten söyledim.”

“Belki biraz daha özelliklerini?”

“Tamam.”

Sefer takımının dönme ve Ruhları çıkarma durumunu düşünerek ilk önce Sehun ameliyat aletlerini temizledi.

“Ee, bebek nasıl?” Doktor sordu.

“Bilmiyorum. Hâlâ karnımda.” Sehun göbeğine vurdu.

Doktor güldü. “Karnında değil. Onu yemedin.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun gülümsedi.

“Bebek için hislerin yok, değil mi?” Doktor gülümsüyordu ama gülümsemesinde hüzün vardı.

Sehun bakışlarını suya kilitleyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Ne kadar düşünürsem düşüneyim Kris haklı. O benim bebeğim değil.”

“Kris’in dediklerine inanma. O bugünlerde biraz agresif.” Biraz mı? “Ama bu biraz acele… Belki bebeği seversin. Sehun geri gelmezse öleceğini biliyordun. Ve yine de seni bedenden çıkarmamızda ısrar ettin.”

“Onun ölmesini istemiyorum. Ama… Karar vermekten çok yoruldum. Konu Kris ya da bebek olduğunda Kris’i seçiyorum. Sanırım her zaman Kris’i seçeceğim.”

“Anladım.”

“Ne?” Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Kai’in girişte durduğunu gördü. “O ne?” Kai’nin yüzü ölü gibiydi, ellerini yumruk haline getirerek yanlarına geldi.

“Uh… Kai. Dinle.” Doktor, Sehun ve Kai arkasına girerek bir elini Kai’nin göğsüne koydu.

“Ne sikim oldu?! Ne hakkından bahsediyorsunuz?!” Kai doktorun yüzüne bağırdı.

“Hiçbir şey olmadı.”

“Bedeni bırakmak mı istedin?”

“Kai sakinleş. Fikrimizi değiştirdik. O şimdi burada, değil mi?”

Kai, Sehun’a korku dolu bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. “Sikerim bu işi.” Dişlerini sıkarak mırıldandı ve oradan uzaklaştı. Sehun kimseyi bu kadar sinirli görmediğine emindi. Hatıralarında bile yoktu.

Sehun’un hala dili tutulmuş, şaşkındı.

“Sehun.” Doktor seslendi.

Sehun her şeyi bırakarak Kai’nin arkasından gitti. “Kai.” Sinirler kaşlarını çatmış halde yürüyen Kai’nin yanına vardı.

“Yapma. Seni şu anda incitmek istemiyorum.” Kai çenesini sıkıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in kolundan tutarak onu durdurdu. “Kai.”

“Ne planlıyordun?!” diye bağırdı.

“Ben…biz…” Sehun konuşamayarak başını eğdi.

“Bu yüzden mi bize ruhların nasıl çıkarılacağını öğrettin? Sen… İstiyordun…” Kai yüzünü ovuşladı. “Kris mi istedi bunu yapmanı? Senin için hiç anlamım yok mu Sehun? Huh? Söyle bana!” Kai, Sehun’u duvara çarpana kadar ittirdi. “Kris’le ne kadar ileriye gidecektin?! Senin için anlamım yoksa neden benimle seviştin?!”

“Bekle Kai.”

Kai, Sehun’un yakalarından kavrayarak onu kaldırdı. “Ne oldu?” diye tısladı.

“Kızma, Kai. Lütfen. Ben sadece… Bedeni Kris’e geri vermek istedim.” Sehun kekeliyordu.

“Sen…” Kai Sehun’u bırakarak yorgunca iç çekti. “Buna inanamıyorum. Ben burada seni her şeyimle seviyorum. Ve sen yine de onu seçiyorsun. Bebeğimizi umursamadın mı?” Kai’nin gözleri kızarmaya başlamıştı.

“O benim bebeğim değil! Sadece senin!”

“Saçmalık! Ben artık bittim bu konuda! Ruhların kibar olduklarını düşünürdüm! Ama sen bir hayatı bile umursamadın! Kris senin için her şeyden daha önemli, değil mi?! Tamam, iyi. Öyle olsun. Ne istiyorsan yap!”

“Kai, öyle değil.” Sehun, Kai’nin koluna dokundu ama Kai ondan uzaklaştı.

“Hep birazcık olsa umudum vardı, sen belki… Bu yeterli. Vazgeçmem gerektiğini görüyorum. Ben senin için hiçbir şeyim, hep Kris’i düşünüyorsun. Tanrı aşkına, bedeni yaşama şansı olmasa bile Kris’e vermeye niyetlisin. Hiç bir şey hissettin mi ben… Ben umurunda bile değilim ki neden benim çocuğum sana karşı bir şey ifade etsin?” Hıhladı.

“Özür dilerim.” Yaşlar Sehun’un gözlerinden akıyordu. Kai’nin sinirini daha da artırıyordu. “Bilmiyorum-“

“Üzgünsün? Ne için üzgünsün? Umutsuzca sana âşık olduğum için burada özür dilemesi gereken benim. En kötüsü de asla şansım olmayacağını bile bile sana dokunmama izin vermen. Ve bebek, kurtulmak istediğin bir şeydi, değil mi? Bizim sevişmemizin yararsız bir ürünü. Hayır, sevişme demek hata olur. Üzgün olduğunu söyleme zahmetine bile girme. Benim çocuğumdan sorumlu olmak zorunda olmadığını anlıyorum. Seni yatmaya zorladığımı düşünelim. Oraya geri dön. Doktordan bebeği almasını iste. Çünkü artık benim bebeğimi taşımanı istemiyorum.”

“Kai…” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“Kris için olan aşkın her şeyi gölgede bırakıyor. Ben vazgeçiyorum. Seni affedemem. Bunun için değil.” Kai daha fazla konuşmadan Sehun’u bırakarak oradan ayrıldı.


	20. 19.Bölüm

Sehun ne yapacağı konusunda kaybolmuştu. Bir tarafta Kris konusunda umutsuzdu, diğer tarafta Kai’yi o şekilde kırdığını görmek onu öldürüyordu. Belki de bu gezegene hiç gelmemeliydi. Bu yanlıştı. Keşke Sehun her şeyi tersine çevirebilseydi.

“Hey Sehun!” Sehun yemek için kantine geldiğinde Baekhyun masadan el salladı. Kahvaltıyı atlamıştı ve dünden beri ne Kai’yi görmüş ne de onunla konuşmuştu. Kai odaya uyumak için bile gelmemişti. Ama Kai orada yemeğini yiyordu, Sehun’u gördüğünde hemen masadan kalktı.

“Kai.” Sehun nefesini tuttu ama Kai onu görmezden gelerek yanından geçip gitti. Gözlerine yaşlar dolarken Sehun başını eğdi. Öğle yemeğini almadan oradan uzaklaşıp ekim alanına gitmeye karar verdi.

Sessizce büyüyen mısır koçanlarının arasına, yere oturdu. Kai’yi özlemişti. Çok fazla. Komik olan şey ise, onun için yansa bile Kris’i hiç özlememişti daha önce.

Sehun başını dizlerine götürdü ve bacaklarına sarılarak ağlamaya başladı. Bu duygular onun için dayanılması güçtü. Sehun’un Kai veya bebeği Kris’ten önce tutmadığı doğruydu ama Kai bunu dile getirdiğinde daha çok canını yakmıştı.

“Özür dilerim.” Daha çok hıçkırarak mırıldandı. Buna daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Kai’ye sarılması gerekiyordu. Kai’den özür dilemeyi umutsuzca istiyordu.

Çok şükür Sehun onu ararken Kai odaya gelmişti.

“Kai.” Sehun bağırdı.

“Birkaç kıyafet almaya geldim sadece. Burada uyuyabilirsin.” Kai, Sehun’a bakmadan mırıldandı. Sehun yaklaşarak Kai’nin tişörtünü arkadan kavradı.

“Yapma bunu.” Burnunu çekti.

“Neyi yapmayayım?” Kai arkasını döndü. “Ben bittim Sehun. Seni zorlamaya devam edemem. Seni korumak istiyorum. Ama sen bunu istemezsen o zaman ben bir şey yapamam. Beni sevdiğini söylerken ciddi miydin?”

“Seni seviyorum Kai.”

“Kris’den daha mı çok? Hayır. Bebeğin senden olmadığını söylemeye devam ederken neyi anlamadığını bilmiyorum. Sadece bedeni becerdiğimi mi söylemeye çalışıyorsun? Bunu Krystal’le de yapabilirdim.” Hıhladı. “Ben her zaman sonuncuyum, değil mi?” Sehun’un ağlayan yüzüne bir an baktıktan sonra başını çevirdi. “Senin için bu kadar ufak değerim olduğunu bilmeme izin verdiğin için teşekkürler. Senin içindekini yaptığımız aşkı nasıl ucuz gördüğünü bilmeme izin verdiğin için teşekkürler. İstediğini yapabilirsin.” Son sözlerini söyleyerek Sehun’un boynuna uzandı. Zinciri tutarak kopardı ve odanın bir köşesine attı.

Kai, Sehun’un yanından geçerek gitti ve diğer onun arkasından gitmeye zahmet bile etmedi. Bunun yerine gözyaşlarını silerek buraya geldiğinde tutulduğu hücreye gitti. En uzak köşeye giderek yerde top halinde kıvrıldı.

*******************

“Sehun.” Kai’nin sesi onu uyandırmıştı. Karanlıktı ve Sehun Kai’nin siluetini göremiyordu. “Yemek yedin mi?”

Sehun oturdu ve Kai’ye dokunmak için elini uzattı. Onu kavradığında kendine çekerek Kai’ye sarıldı. “Özür dilerim. Lütfen, Kai. Çok özür dilerim.”

“Hasta olmaya mı çalışıyorsun? Gel ve bir şeyler ye.”

“Beni bırakma.”

“Dün geceden beri bir şey yemedin, değil mi?”

“Hayır.”

“Senin bir bebeğin var Sehun. Onu önemsemesen bile, en azından onu açlıktan öldürme.”

“Onu önemsiyorum Kai. Önemsiyorum. Ama-“

“Bunu şimdi yapma. Önce bir şeyler ye.”

“Hayır bekle. Üzgün olduğumu söylemek istiyorum. Ben-“

“Yeter. Fikrimi değiştirmeyeceğim. Sen Kris’i bırakana kadar olmaz. Ama bu seni ya da bebeği sevmiyorum demek değil. O yüzden gözlerimin önünde hasta olma. Kalk.” Sarılmadan kendini çekti ve Sehun’u ayağa kaldırdı.

Sehun başı döndüğü için yere düştü. “Affedersin.” diye fısıldadı.

“Hadi.” Kai, Sehun’u kollarıyla kaldırarak kantine kadar taşıdı. Sehun’u sıraya oturttu ve ona yemek almaya gitti. “Al bakalım. Ye hadi.” Sehun’a bir kâse pilav ve sebze uzattı.

“Akşam yemeği zamanı mı?”

“Akşam yemeğini geçti. Uzun zamandır yoktun… Meraklandım.”

Sehun, Kai’in tişörtünü çekerek ona baktı. “Benimle otur.”

“İstemiyorum.”

“O kadar iğrenç miyim?”

“Sana çok kızgınım Sehun. Ama hamilesin ve daha kötü hissetmeni istemiyorum. Kris yakında dönecektir. Git ona sarıl.”

Kai’nin sözleri direkt Sehun’un karnına vuruyordu. Sessizce yemeğine döndü ve Kai’nin iç çektiğini duydu. Kai, Sehun’un arkasına oturarak onu bacaklarının arasına aldı. Kai elini karnına koyarak göğsünü Sehun’un sırtına yasladığında Sehun donmuştu.

“Ye.” Emretti. Şimdilik bu kadarı yeterliydi. “Çok ağladın mı?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı, yemeğine odaklanmıştı.

“Ben de ağladım.” Dedi Kai. Nefesi Sehun’un yanağını yalarken elini karnına daha çok bastırdı. “Onu aldırmanı söylerken ciddi değildim. Yapma bunu Sehun. Onu görmek istiyorum. O senin ilk ailen olabilir.”

Sehun çoktan ağlamaya başlamıştı. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un omzuna bastırdı.

“Ama… Onu seven tek kişi olmak istemiyorum.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Kai!” Bir adam bağırdı. “Lay!”

“Huh?” Kai kalkarak adamın yanına gitti. “Döndüler mi?!”

“Evet! Ve… Lay yaralanmış! Sen,” Sehun’u işaret etti. “Doktorun sana ihtiyacı var!”

Sehun yanında Kai’yle hastane kanadına koşturdu, çok gürültülü ve kalabalıktı.

Kris ve herkes dönmüştü. “Sehun!” Doktor bağırdı. “Bunu benim için temizle!” Çok gergindi ve Sehun, Lay’in çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu.

Kalabalığı yararak Lay’in yanına gitti. Kris, Suho ve başka bir adam kollarıyla bacaklarını tutarken Lay inliyordu. Bacaklarından biri çok kanıyordu.

“Neler oldu?” Sehun sordu.

“Önce onu tedavi et!” Kris bağırdı.

“Ne olduğunu bilmem lazım!”

“Kamyon Lay’in tarafına çarptı.” Suho açıkladı.

“Biraz su getirin.” Sehun söyledi. Doktor yarayı temizlemek için hazırlanıyordu. “Sakinleştiriciniz dalan var mı?!”

“Hayır. Morfinimiz de yok.” Doktor söyledi.

Sehun önce yarayı temizledi ve derin bir kesik olduğunu gördü. Acı içten olmalıydı. “Onu hastaneye götürmelisiniz. Sanırım kırılmış.”

“Deli misin?” Suho sordu.

“Onu burada tedavi ederseniz ayağını bir daha kullanamayabilir! Daha da kötüsü kanamadan ölebilir!”

“Diğer seçenekler neler?” Kris sordu.

“Diğer seçenek yok. Bizim ilaçlarımıza sahip olsaydınız onu burada tedavi edebilirdim.”

Sehun, Lay’in kafasını yatırdı, acıdan ağlıyordu.

“Bir şeyler yap!” Kris Lay’in acı çekmesini izlerken bağırdı.

“Yapamam.” Sehun da gerilmişti. Lay’i bu şekilde acı çekerken görmek onun için çok fazlaydı. Aniden Kris’e baktı. “Kris, konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Şimdi mi?!”

“Evet şimdi.”

Kai onların çadırdan çıkarak Lay’i doktorun ellerine bırakmalarını izledi.

“İlaçları almanızda yardım edebilirim. Onları zaman kaybetmeden çalabiliriz.” Sehun önerdi. “Beni hastaneye götürürsen alabilirim.”

“Hayır!”

“Bana inan. O acı çekiyor. Hızlı davranmalıyız. Bir yere gitmeyeceğimi biliyorsun. Sen ya da Kai olmadan yapamam. Bunu biliyorsun. Ama benim yardımımla ilaçlara elini sürmek zorunda değilsin. Ve onun ilaçlara ihtiyacı var. Onu bir dakikada tedavi edebiliriz.”

Kris, Lay’e bakıp Sehun’a döndü. “Kaçmaya çalışırsan seni vururum.” Sehun’un bileğinden tutarak onu çekiştirmeye başladı, ikisi de hayatları için koşuyorlar gibiydi.


	21. 20.Bölüm

“Gözlerini bağlayacağım.” Kris tişörtünün kenarını yırttı ve Sehun’un gözlerinin etrafına bağladı. “Koş.” Sehun dediğini yaptı ama o kadar kolay değildi. Tüneldeki çıkıntılara takılıp duruyordu. Sonra aniden ayağı kaydı ve Kris’in omzuna yaslandığını söyleyebilirdi. Kris onu tünelden dışarı çıkardı, bir süre sonra yüzüne vuran ısıyı hissedebiliyordu. Yere bırakıldı. “Göz bağını çıkaracağım. Arkana bakmadan koş.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Arkama dönmeyeceğim.”

Göz bağı kafasından çıktı ve güneş ışınları Sehun’un göz bebeklerini yakıyordu. Bu kadar çok parlaklık görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Kris onu kumlu zeminde koşmaya zorlamadan önce gözlerinin alışması bir saat sürmüştü. İlk günlerden tanıdık olan silahı taşıyordu. Sehun’un gözleri bağlarken almış olmalıydı.

Koşmaya başladılar ve volkanın nasıl göründüğü Sehun’un umurunda değildi. Sadece Lay’i kurtarmak istiyordu ve iyi hissetmese bile koşması için bacaklarına kuvvet veren buydu.

“Biraz daha… İleride… Sonra… Arabaya… Ulaşacağız.” Kris nefesleri arasında bağırdı, mağaramsı bir yere ulaşıyorlardı. Bir on dakika daha koştular ve sonunda yere ulaştılar. Kris kaput bezini kaldırarak mağara girişini ortaya çıkardı. “Gir içeri.”

“Araçlarınızı buraya mı saklıyorsunuz?”

“Birkaç tane daha saklanma yerimiz var.” Arabanın üstündeki diğer bezi kaldırdı. “Al. Değiştir. Sehun’a yeni bir tişört fırlattı. Sehun hızla üzerini değiştirdi ve Kris’in elinde sırt çantasına bakıyordu. “İçeri gir.”

“Bekle.”

“Ne? Ne bekliyorsun?”

“Nedensizce hastaneye giremem.”

“Buraya gelmeden önce düşünemez miydin bunu?!” Kris bağırdı.

“Hayır, hayır. Endişelenme. Beni kanatman lazım.”

“Huh?”

“Al.” Sehun yerden bir taş aldı ve Kris’in eline verdi. “Yüzüme vur şunu.”

“Hayır!”

“Hadi Kris. Zamanımız yok. Dayanabilirim. Tek vuruşta yap şunu.”

Kris, Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Kris.” Sehun acele ediyordu. “O orada acı çekiyor.”

Kris kayayı aldı ve ona baktı. “Ne kadar sert?” Tereddüt ediyordu.

“Kanayana kadar. Hızlı ol.”

Derin bir nefes aldı ve taşı kaldırarak Sehun’un yüzüne sertçe vurduğunda Sehun etkiden dolayı bayılacaktı neredeyse. Düşmeden önce Kris’in sert kolları Sehun’un beline dolandı. “Oh.” Kris iç çekti. “Sanırım yüzünün yarısını aldım.”

“Hayır… İyi oldu. Hadi. Gidelim.” Kris, Sehun’u arabaya bindirdi ve kendisi de sürücü koltuğuna oturdu.

Sehun ne zamandır insanlarla yaşadığından emin değildi. Yarım yıl? Belki daha fazla. Sonunda yolda bir Ruh görünce bu onu ürkütmüştü.

“Burada mı takılıyorsun?” Kris dikkatini çekerek sormuştu. “Üzgünüm.”

“Sorun değil. Saniyeler içinde düzelecek.” Sehun geçiştirdi.

“Ama kötü hissediyorum… Yani hamilesin.”

“Bu bir ilkti.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Kris’in kaşlarını çattığını görebiliyordu.

“Bebek… Kaç aylık?”

“Yaklaşık 4 aylık. Doktora göre.” Sehun duraksamadan cevapladı. Yüzü yanıyordu. Kris başını sallayarak hastane binasına park etti. Hemen güneş gözlüklerini taktı.

“Şüphelenmeyeceklerine emin misin?”

“Ruhlar şüphelenmezler. Birbirimize güveniriz.” Sehun sadık olamadığı için biraz kötü hissediyordu. “Ayrıca, gece oldu. Kalabalık olmayacaktır. Hemen dönerim.” Arabadan sırt çantasıyla indi ve acil girişine yöneldi.

“Aman tanrım.” Resepsiyondaki ruh bağırdı. “Yüce tanrım, sana ne oldu?” Şifacı’yı çağırdı.

“Tırmanırken düştüm.” Sehun yalan söyledi.

“Gel tatlım. Bu taraftan.” Sehun’u acil odasına götürdü. “Şifacı? Acil vakamız var.”

“Tanrım.” Şifacı Sehun’u girmesi için yönlendirdi ve onu sedyeye oturttu. “Bekle.” Şifacılar ne olduğunu sorgulamadan tedavi ederlerdi. Kutuları aldı ve Sehun’un yüzüne sıktı. ‘Acı Yok’ kutusunu önce sıktı ve devamında ‘İyileştir’ kullandı, ilaçların isimleriydi bunlar. Sıvı hemen Sehun’un yarasını iyileştiriyordu. “Kapat.” Başka bir kutu sıktı ve yarayı kapattı. Kanı ıslak bezle sildi. “Son bu ama en azından Yumuşat. Güzel yüzünde iz kalmasını istemeyiz, değil mi?” Gülümsedi ve başka bir kutu sıktı.

“Teşekkürler Şifacı.”

“Ne oldu?”

“Tırmanırken sakar davrandım.”

“Anladım.”

“Eğer sorun olmazsa, bana biraz su getirir misiniz?”

“Tabii ki.” Onu yalnız bıraktı. Sehun yataktan kalkarak kutuların ve eşyaların olduğu dolaba gitti, sırt çantasını olabildiğince doldurdu ve dolabı kapatarak sedyeye geri döndü. “Al bakalım.” Şifacı bir bardak su uzattı.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun suyu içerek kadına gülümsedi ve oradan ayrıldı. Resepsiyoniste teşekkür ederek arabaya geri döndü.

“Vay anasını.” Sehun bindiğinde Kris nefesini tutmuştu. Sehun sırt çantasını arka koltuğa koydu ve Kris’e gülümsedi. Kris Sehun’un çenesinden tutarak incelemek için yana yatırdı. “Vay anasını.” dedi.

“Gidelim.”

“Her şeyi aldın mı?”

“Evet.”

*************

“Ne sikimdeydiniz?!” Hastane kanadına girdiğinde Kai, Kris’e bağırdı. Lay’in çığlıkları zayıflamıştı ama hala orada başta aşağıya terli halde yatıyordu. Şimdi çok kişi yoktu. “3 saattir yoksunuz!”

Sehun, Kai’yi görmezden gelerek sırt çantasını açtı.

“Bunlar nedir?” Doktor sordu.

“Bizim ilaçlarımız.” Sehun açıkladı ve ‘Acı Yok’ çıkardı. “Ağzını aç. Bu acını geçirecek.” Lay’e söyledi. Lay tembelce ağzını açtı.

“Bunları nereden aldınız?”

“Nereden aldık sence? Yakındaki hastaneden çaldık.” dedi Kris.

“Ne?” Kai’nin nefesi kesilmişti.

“Onu görmeliydin. Elini kolunu sallayarak girdi ve bunlar çaldı.”

“Deli misin?!” Kai, Kris’e bağırıyordu. “Onu dışarı çıkarırken ne düşünüyordun?! İznimizi istemeliydin!”

“Sorsaydık izin verecek miydin? Zamanımız yoktu.”

“Sorun değil. Önce Lay’e odaklanalım.” dedi Suho.

“Çocuklar.” Sehun araya girdi ve Lay’in ağzına ‘Acı Yok’ sıktı. “Doktor, orada üzerinde ‘iyileştir’ yazan kutu var. Bana verir misin, lütfen?” Doktor çantadan kutuyu Sehun’a verdi. Lay’in yarasının hepsine sıktı. Her şeyi bitirdiğinde sonunda Lay rahatlamıştı.

“Muhteşem.” Doktor yarayı inceleyerek söyledi.

“Hepsi senin olsun doktor. Benden sana bir hediye.” Sehun gülümsedi.

“Tanrım. Çok teşekkürler. Lay, nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İyiyim...” Lay cevapladı.

“Tamam. Biraz uyumaya çalış.”

Sehun, Kris’e döndü. “Bana güvendiğin için teşekkür ederim.” dedi.

“Seferlere gelmelisin, cidden.” Kris heyecanlı görünüyordu.

“Olmaz!” Kai karşı çıktı. Sehun sessizce aralarından çekildi ve Suho’nun yanına gitti.

“Tam olarak ne oldu?” Suho’ya sordu.

“Avcılar. Keşfedildik. Kamyon kontrolden çıktı ve başka kamyona çarptı. Ama Lay’in tarafıydı. Bacağı sıkışmıştı ve Avcılar bizi yakalayamadan onu kurtarmayı başardık. Ucuz atlattık.” dedi Suho.

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Suho’ya cevap veremeden Kris ve Kai büyük bir tartışmaya girmişti.

“O hiçbir yere gitmiyor! Onu nasıl dışarıya çıkarırsın?!” Kai sinirden köpürüyordu.

“Durun.” Sehun aralarına girdi. “Öneren bendim. Lay’i kurtarmamız lazımdı. En önemli konu buydu.”

Kai’nin ağzı bir şey söylemek için açıldı ama geri kapattı.

“Bu gerçekten farklı. Sehun’la seferlerimiz yüz kat daha güvenli olur. Faydalı olacaktır.” dedi Suho.

Kai daha fazla konuşmadan oradan ayrıldı. Sehun iç çekerek Suho’ya döndü. “Bir daha çıkmak istediğimi sanmıyorum. Ama olan her şekilde yardım etmek isterim.”

“Şimdilik, hepimiz dinlenelim. Lay’i yalnız bırakın.” Doktor önerdi.

“Yarın konuşuruz. Kris bana boşaltmada yardım et. Kyungsoo’yu da getir.”

Kris başıyla onayladı ve Sehun’u dışarı çıkardı. “Teşekkürler.” Kısık sesle mırıldandı.

Sehun hemen gülümsedi. “Rica ederim.”

“Ve…” Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve parmağıyla yanaklarını okşadı. “Sana vurduğum için özür dilerim. Seni asla incitmezdim…”

“Bedeni demek istiyorsun.”

“Evet.” Boğazını temizledi ve elini çekti. “Gidip biraz dinlen.”

********************

“Kai?” Sehun odaya girdiğinde Kai’nin yatakta olduğunu gördü. Yatakları ayrıydı şu anda ve Sehun’unki Kai’in yatağında baya uzağa itilmişti, bu Sehun’un canını acıtıyordu. Kai, Sehun’a baktı ve sonra yüzünü dizlerine gömerek bacaklarına sarıldı. “Kızgın… Mısın?”

“Hayır.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Kızgınsın.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Hayır Sehun. Kızgın değilim.” Kai başını kaldırdı. “Aslında bana söylemeden Kris’le gitmene hiç şaşırmadım. Pekâlâ, beni ve bebeği bırakmaya çalıştın, bebeğin hayatını önemsememenden bahsetmiyorum bile ve şimdide bana bir şey söylemeden iş yapıyorsun? Neden bir şey umuyorum ki?”

“Özür dilerim. Ama Kris haklıydı. Sorsaydım bana izin vermezdin.”

“Cidden mi? Lay’i önemsemediğimi mi düşünüyorsun?”

Sehun başını eğdi. “Özür dilerim. Lütfen kızma bana.”

“Ne biliyor musun Sehun. Tek şeyi bilmek istiyorum. Bana bunu söyle sonra siktir olacağım. Kris’in seni sevdiğini ve seni istediğini varsayalım, SENİ. Kimi seçerdin? Hayır, beni ya da onu seçmeni sormuyorum çünkü benim sonuncu olduğum belli. Bebek mi Kris mi?”

Sehun cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama Kai onu durdurdu. “Senin çocuğun bile değil. Neden zahmet edesin ki?” Alay etti.

“Kai…”

“Lütfen söyle bana Sehun. Bebeği seven tek kişi olmadığımı.”

Sehun daha fazla bir şey demeden yatağına gitti. Uzun bir gece olmuştu ve uyuyabilmek için Kai’nin ona sarılmasını çok istiyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai’nin yatağına tırmandığını hissetti.

“Hm?” Sehun hafifçe doğruldu ama Kai onu yatırdı ve öpmeye başladı. Kai’nin çok özlediği sıcak dudakları Sehun’un çatlak dudaklarını dikkatle öpüyordu, öpücük nefesini kesiyordu. Dudaklarını ıslakça öperken Kai’nin eli Sehun’un tişörtünü kaldırdı.

Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un yanağına götürdü ve geri çekildi. Sehun’un tişörtünü tutarak dudaklarını Sehun’un karnına bastırdı. Dakikalarca Sehun’un karnının her yerini öptü, Sehun’un parmakları Kai’nin saçlarına geçmişti. Kai durdu ve yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömdü. Sehun o zaman Kai’nin ağladığını fark etti.

“Se-Sehun.” Kai nefesini tuttu, yüzü hala gömülüydü. Sehun sıcak yaşları hissedebiliyordu. Kai karnını yeniden öptü ve sessizce ağlamaya devam etti. “Onu seven tek kişi olmak istemiyorum. Bunu tek başıma yapamam.” Sehun’a bebeği kendi bebeğiymiş gibi sevmesi için yalvarıyor gibiydi.


	22. 21.Bölüm

Bebek Sehun’u tam olarak ne zaman uyandıracağını biliyor gibiydi. Günün ilk ışıklarında. Sehun ondan sonra uyumaya izinli değildi.

Sehun sessizce inledi ve oturarak bir kolunu karnına atmış bacaklarını ayırmış Kai’ye baktı. Sehun ne zaman uyansa, Sehun’a dağınık çarşaflar arasında yeterince alan veriyordu. İşler biraz engebeliydi ama Kai, Sehun’a baskı yapmayı bırakmıştı ve Sehun’un durumunu dikkatle düşünerek ona dünyadaki tüm değişiklikleri veriyordu. Sehun Lay’i kurtarmak için volkandan kaçalı üç hafta olmuştu ve Kai yavaş yavaş eskiden Sehun’la nasılsa o haline geri dönüyordu.

Sehun, Kai’ye arkasından sarılarak tüm ağırlığını Kai’in sırtına verdi. Kai cevap olarak mırıldandı. “5 dakika daha.”

“Bebeğin yemek istiyor.” Sehun mırıldandığında Kai iç çekti.

“Neden beni uyandırıyorsun?”

“Çünkü senin yüzünden böyleyim.”

Kai ağırlığını yana verdi ve Sehun’a bakmak için döndü, gözleri hala kapalıyken Sehun’u belinden kendine çekti. “Yine de mutluyum.” Sehun’un alnına nefesini verdi. Sehun onun mutlu olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun’un tek bildiği Sehun hamile olduğu için Kai iyi davranıyordu. Sehun’un onun yüzünden stres olmasını istemiyordu. “Doktorla konuştum.”

“Ne hakkında.”

“Senin hakkında. Ve bebek. Dedi ki… Sabah bulantıların olacakmış. Ve aşermelerin. Bana ne istiyorsan söyle, tamam mı? Sefere gittiğimde almaya çalışacağım.”

“Hiçbir şey istemiyorum.” Ama Sehun tüm tatlı çeşitlerini yemek istiyordu. Bir çocuk taşıyor diye bencillik yapamazdı. Bu adil olmazdı.

“Bekle. Biraz daha böyle kalalım.” Sehun oturmaya çalıştığında Kai sızlandı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Hayır. Yemek yemeliyim. Ve işemeliyim. Günde 50 kez işiyorum.” Sehun sızlandı ve Kai’yi ayağıyla ittirdi. Kai onu yakalayamadan hızla yataktan kalktı. “Kai, kalk.” Kai gözlerini yeniden kapattığında kaşlarını çattı.

“Tamam tamam.” Yemek yerken Kai’nin etrafında olmasını seviyordu. İşler daha da kolaylaşıyordu. Kai oturdu ve Sehun’un temiz tişört giymesini izledi.

“Bana artık olmuyor.” Kai’nin sık sık giydiği dar gömleklerinden birinin giyince dudak bükmüştü Sehun. Şişkin karnının üzerindeki düğmeler patlayacak gibi duruyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un somurtan yüzüne güldü. “Benim tişörtlerimi giy.” Diz çöktü ve Sehun’un karnını öptü.

Sehun gömleğini yeniden değiştirdi ve safra kesesini boşalmak için lavaboya koşturdu sonra erken kahvaltı için Kai’yle buluştu. En azından Sehun yemek konusunda seçici değildi. Henüz değil. Hiç olmamayı umuyordu, seçme yemekler çok zor görünüyordu.

Genelde bu saatte kantinde 3 ya da 4 kişi bulunurdu ama bugün tamamen doluydu. Ama şimdiye kadar Sehun herkesi tanımıştı. Chanyeol’u bile.

“Buraya otur.” Kris, Sehun’u yanına oturması için çekti. Sehun bir süredir Kris’le çok konuşmamıştı ama bugün iyi bir ruh halinde gibi duruyordu.

“Kai’nin yanında oturmak istiyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı ama Kris, Sehun’a itaat etmesi için sertçe baktı. Kai aynı masada oturuyordu ama Sehun’un karşısındaydı. Ama yine de çok uzaktı.

Kai, Sehun’un mısır gevreği ve süt uzattı.

“Ee, nasılsın Sehun?” Krystal sordu.

“İyiyim.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Kris ve sen ne zamandır berabersiniz?” Chanyeol aniden sordu. Sehun sütünde boğulacaktı neredeyse.

“İki bin yıldır.” Kris alaycı bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı.

Kai kardeşine ters ters baktı.

“Ben Kris’le beraber değilim.” Sehun Chanyeol'un işleri garipleştirmemesi için araya girdi.

“Oh. Bebeğin ondan olduğunu sanıyordum. Affedersin.”

Kai yerinden kalktı ve Sehun’un yanına gelerek elini tuttu. Sehun ayağa kalkar kalkmaz Kai kollarını beline dolayarak ellerini Sehun’un karnında birleştirdi. “Bebek benim. Yani o da benim.” dedi Kai. Kris ona kaş çatıyordu. “Hadi.”

“Kai. Bekle.” Suho içeri girdi. “Sehun’la konuşmam lazım.”

“Ona ne soracağını biliyorum. Hayır Suho. Milyonuncu kez hayır. Sefere gitmeyecek.”

“Sehun.” Suho yine de devam etti. “Düşün bunu. Sen yardım edersen kimsenin hayatı tehlikeye girmez.”

Sehun, Kai’nin kızgın ifadesine baktı. “O haklı Kai. Yardım etmek istiyorum. Böylece hayatınızı riske atmayacaksınız artık.”

“Bir sefere gidelim. Erzak toplamak için. Ne dersin?” Suho önerdi.

“Yardım etmek istiyorum.” Sehun, Kai’ye yalvardı. Kai sonunda iç çekmişti.

“Tamam. Ama sadece bir seferlik.” dedi Kai.

*****************

Yanlarında Sehun’la her şey milyon kere daha kolaydı. Bu dördüncü dükkânlarıydı ve Sehun haftalarca yetecek malzemeyle kimse şüphelenmeden dükkândan elini kolunu sallaya sallaya çıkıyordu.

İkinci günleriydi. Ve hala çok kolaydı. Sehun’un tek yaptığı yapabildiğince çok malzeme almaktı. Ruhların ödemeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Topluma bağışta bulunarak ödüyorlardı.

Son duraklarında Sehun ruhların hamilelikte kullandığı bazı vitamin ve ek gıdalar bile almayı başarmıştı. Bebeğin sağlıklı olmasını istiyordu. Bu bebeği ne kadar önemsediğini gösteriyordu ama ona bağlanmak istemiyordu.

Ayrıca pek çok çikolata ve şeker de almıştı, sadece kendisi için değildi.

“Tek bir kuruş ödemeden dükkândan öylece çıkmana hiç alışamayacağım.” Arabaya eşyaları koyarken söyledi Lay. “Ayrıca, öğlen vakti çalıyoruz. Bu yeni bir şey.”

“Kes sessini. Duyabilirler.” Kris ona tısladı. “Yine de anlamıyorum. Ödemeyecekseniz neden taratıyorsunuz?”

“Kayıt tutmak için.” Sehun açıkladı. “Başka neden olsun? Erzakları bittiğinde daha fazlasına ihtiyaçları olacak, değil mi?”

“Bunu düşünemeyecek kadar kuş beyinli.” Kai yorum yaparak kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı. Kai bunu her yaptığında Kris ona hırlayarak ellerini Sehun’dan çekmesini istiyordu.

“Ee, eve dönelim mi?” Lay sürücü koltuğuna geçerken sordu.

“Neden biraz dinlenmiyoruz?” Sehun önerdi. “Eve dönmek 6 saat sürecek, değil mi? Dinlenmeliyiz. Düzgün yataklarda. Bizi otele götürebilirim.”

“Gerçekten mi?!” Kris bağırdı. Sehun Kris’in bu kadar çok konuştuğunu hatırlamıyordu. “Bunu yapabilir misin?”

“Evet. Sadece odaya geçene kadar gözlüklerinizi çıkarmayın. Lay, otele sür.”

Otele giriş yapmak Sehun için çantada keklikti. İnsanların gözlerini görmedikleri sürece kimse şüphelenmezdi ve şimdi ruh ilaçlarıyla hepsinin ensesinde mükemmel izleri vardı.

“İşte anahtarlarınız.” Resepsiyoncu Sehun’a holografik anahtarları verdi.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun kadına gülümseyerek Kai, Lay ve Kris’in yanına gitti. “Çocuklar, birbirimize ihtiyacımız olur diye iki odalı süit ayırttım.”

“Bu iyi olmuş.” Lay dedi.

Odaların birinde durmuş kim kiminle uyuyacak tartışmasına girmişlerdi.

“Kris hyungla kalırım ben.” Söyledi Kai.

“Hayır.” Kris karşı çıktı. “Seninle aynı yatakta hayatta yatmam.”

“O zaman tamam. Lay’le yat sen.”

“Hayır. Sehun’la sarılmayı düşünme bile. Yani... Onunla.”

“Ben her gece sarılıyorum ona.”

“Kris’le uyumam ben.” Lay konuşmuştu bu sefer.

“Kai’yle yatmak istiyorum ben.” Sehun sonunda tartışmayı bitirmişti.

“Gördün mü?” Kai sırıttı. “Toz olun.”

***************

Sehun düzgünce duş almayalı bir ömür geçmiş gibiydi. Saçlarını düzgün şampuanla yıkamak ve suyun doğru sıcaklıkta duş başlığından akması mükemmeldi, volkandaki sıcak su derisini buruşturuyordu.

“Kai?” Sehun başını banyodan uzattı. “Bana havlu ver.”

“Oh.” Kai yataktan havluyu aldı ve Sehun’a uzattı. “Bekle.” Havluyu geri çekti. “Girmeme izin ver.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Ne demek neden? Bu milyon yılda bir kez gelen bir fırsat.” Utanmazca sırıtıyordu.

“Hayır.” Havluyu sertçe ondan aldı. İstediği son şey Kai’in göbeğiyle dalga geçmesiydi. “Şimdi duş alabilirsin.” Banyodan büyük boy tişört giyip çıktıktan sonra söyledi. Belki gelecek seferde herkes için kıyafet alabilirdi. Ama bu uzun süre sonra olurdu.

“Tamam.” Kai yataktan kalktı ve Sehun’a gülümseyerek karnını okşadı.

Kai banyoya girdiğinde Sehun pantolonunu giydi ve Lay’le Kris’i kontrol etmeye karar vermişti. Kapıyı çalmadan diğer odaya girdi, uyuyor olacaklarını düşünmüştü ama bunun yerine Lay’in Kris’in yakasında asılıp onu sertçe öptüğünü görünce ürperdi. Sessizce geri çekilip kapıyı kapatırken Sehun’un tüm bedeni titriyordu.

Başka birini öpüyordu.

Sehun yatağa oturdu, ağzı şokla açık kalmıştı. Sehun’un anılarında da Kris başka birini öpüyordu. Ama yine de bunu görmek Sehun’un kalbini garip bir şekilde sıkıştırıyordu. Tanıdık olmadığı bir histi. Kıskançlık. Daha önce yaşamadığı bir histi. Muhtemelen Kai bedene dokunduğunda Kris de böyle hissediyordu.

Farkında bile olmadan Sehun ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Sehun?” Kai şok olarak Sehun’un yanına koştu, hala üstsüzdü ve kirli, ıslak pantolonunu giyiyordu. “Sehun.” Sehun’un önünde eğildi ve elini tuttu. “Ne oldu?”

“Bırak!” Sehun, Kai’ye bağırdı ve yatağa uzanarak üzerini örttü. En azında şimdi Sehun, Kris’in nasıl hissettiğini anlıyordu.


	23. 22.Bölüm (Kray)

“Kol ve bacaklarını üzerime atma sakın.” Lay otel odasındaki yataklarında yatarken uyardı Kris.

“Bazılarıyla konuşmayı bıraktım.” Lay mırıldandı.

“Aferin sana.”

“Kris.” Seslendi.

“Ne?”

“Kris.” Bir parmağıyla Kris’in pantolonunun kemerini çekerek onu döndürdü.

“Ne var?” Kris elini çekti.

“Beni önemsiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Bunu ne düşündürdü sana?”

“Benim için ilaç çalmak için Sehun’u dışarı çıkarma riskini bile göze aldın.”

“Yanılma sakın. Birisinin ölmesine dayanamam.”

“Ee yani? Ben sadece birisi miyim?”

Kris iç çekti. “Her zaman sana aynı şeyi söylüyorum. Sahte umutlar beslemeyi bırak. Ben Sehun’u seviyorum. Bunu görüyorsun, çeşitli şeylerde birbirimize yardım edebiliriz. Sonsuza kadar rakip kalamayız.”

“Rakip mi? Ben sana aşığım Kris!”

“Saçmalık.”

Lay kalktı ve Kris’in yakasından tutarak dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kris ellerini Lay’in tişörtünün üzerinde karnında yumruk haline getirirken Lay onu öpüyordu. Ama Lay hızla geri çekildi. “Hiç var olmayan birisinin peşinden koşup duruyorsun.” Geri çekildi. “Ölmüş birisini istiyorsun. Sehun’un bedeninde hak iddia etmeni anlamıyorum. Ne bekliyorsun? Ölmüş bedeni becermeyi mi?!”

Kris’in eli kalkarak Lay’in suratıyla sertçe buluştu. Lay yaralı yanağını bir eliyle tutarak Kris’e tokattan dolayı şokla bakıyordu. “Konuşmaya devam et, seni adi. Çünkü umurumda değil. Çünkü o benim için her şey demek ve sen hoşlansan da hoşlanmasan da sen benim için sadece birisisin.”

Lay yaşlarını saklamak için gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Teşekkür ederim Kris.” Arkasını döndü ve banyoya girdi.

Uzun bir duş aldıktan sonra çıktığında Kris yatakta uzanıyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Lay yatağın diğer tarafına uzandığında söyledi Kris.

“Birbirimizle konuşmayalım Kris.”

“Bu mümkün mü?”

“Çünkü bu canımı acıtıyor.” Daha fazla konuşmadan gözlerini kapattı.

“Neden beni kötü çocuk yapıyorsun ben… Ugh.” Kris, Lay’i belinden döndürdü.

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

Kris Lay’in yüzüne dikkatle bakarken kaşları çatılmıştı. Lay’in üzerinde yükseldi ve karnının üzerine oturdu. “Kris.” Lay nefesini tutmuştu.

“Bunu istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ne?”

“Sorun değil. Bende umutsuzum.” Kris, Lay’in gömleğinin düğmelerini hızla çözdü ve Lay’in göğsünü öpmek için eğildi. Lay karın kaslarında Kris’in sertliğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Kris, dur.” Lay sertçe söyledi ama o Kris’i uzaklaştıramadan büyük olan dudaklarını öpmeye başlamıştı. Lay onu cesaretlendirmek için Kris’in ağzına inlemeyi planlamıyordu ama Kris kumaşın üzerinden üyesini okşadığında inlemişti.

Kris tutkulu öpücüğü bozdu ve Lay’in pantolonunu çıkararak kendi tişörtünü de çıkarttı, öpücük yeniden başlamıştı. Elini Lay’in üyesinin etrafını sarmıştı ve Lay’i sertleştirmek için hızla çekiyordu. Lay Kris’in tamamen onun olmasını istiyordu. Belki bu fikrini değiştirirdi. Belki bu Kris’in içinde kıvılcım oluştururdu.

Lay gömleğini çıkardı ve karnının üzerine döndü. Kris Lay’in omuzlarını öperek orada bir noktayı emdi ve iz bıraktı. Lay’in sonra bildiği tek şey Kris onu genişletmeye başlamıştı. “Urgh.” Lay hafif acıdan dolayı inledi. Kris’in öpmek için başını çevirdi ve sonra başını yastığa gömdü.

Kris içine girerken Lay’in açıklayamayacağı bir histi. Kris içinde gidip gelirken ve boynunu öperken ikisi de insanüstü sesler çıkarıyorlardı. Lay yüksek sesle inlemeye başladığında Kris eliyle Lay’in ağzını kapattı.

“Acı çekiyormuş…” Kris alay etti ve vuruşlarına devam etti. “Kai… Ona dokunduğunda… Nasıl hissettiğimi… Düşünüyor…”

Lay inlemelerini ve hareketlerini bıraktı. Kris elini Lay’in ağzından çekti ve Lay’in saçlarını arkadan kavrayarak vuruşlarını hızlandırdı.

“Çokta… Umurumda.” Kris kendi kendine konuşuyordu.

“Neden…bahsediyorsun?” Lay soludu.

Kris vuruşlarını durdurdu ve Lay içini doldurduğunu hissettiğinde ürperdi. Kris orgazm olduktan sonra Lay’in içinden çıktı ve yanına çöktü. “Yani… O dokunabilir… Ama ben…kimseye dokunamam?”

“Ne?” Lay sordu.

Kris Lay’in çenesini ve yanaklarını kavrayarak sertçe öptü. “Eğer o başkalarıyla yatarsa ben neden yatmayayım?”

“Anlamıyorum.”

“Yok bir şey. Sen uyu.

“Bekle. Kris-“

Kris pantolonunun fermuarını çekti ve arkasını Lay’e döndü.

*******************

Sabah uyandıklarında Lay oturmaya çalışırken kalçalarını zar zor hareket ettirebiliyordu.

“Hey.” Kris Lay’i selamladı.

“Kris.”

“Dün gece olanlar Sehun’a yani Ruh’a kızdığım için oldu.” Düz bir ifadeyle söyledi. “O bedeni mahvetmeyi adil olarak düşünüyor ama ben kimseyle olamam mı?” Homurdandı. “Seni dün gece incittiysem özür dilerim. Ama sanırım ikimizde memnun olduk.”

“Hayır.”

“Hazırlan. Gitmeliyiz.”

“Kris.”

“Seninle istediğin kadar yatabilirim. Ama lütfen benden seni sevmemi isteme.”


	24. 23.Bölüm

“Sehun, ne oldu?” Kai teşvik edici bir tonda sordu. “Neden ağlıyorsun? Bir yerin mi acıyor?” Sehun’u kaldırdı ve yanına oturdu. Sehun hala hisleri üzerinde kontrol sahibi değildi ve Kris’i başkasıyla görmek, Sehun Lay’i sevse bile, ağlamasına neden oluyordu, elinde değildi. Kai kolunu Sehun’un omzuna doladı ve ona sarıldı.

“Kris… Ve Lay…” Sehun hıçkırarak fısıldadı.

“Kris ve Lay’e ne olmuş?”

“Onlar…beraber mi?”

Kai bir an sustu. “Hayır. Ben bilmiyorum. Daha çok…tek taraflı.”

“Huh?”

“Neden bunun hakkında endişeleniyorsun?”

Sehun yanaklarındaki yaşları sildi ve başını Kai’im omzuna yasladı. “Onları…öpüşürken gördüm.”

“Sen ne?”

“Kris’in Lay’i sevdiğini bilmiyordum.”

“Bekle, bunun yüzünden mi ağlıyorsun?” Kai yataktan kalkarak kaşlarını çattı. “Ne? Buna mı üzüldün?” Şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Tanrım. Kıskandın mı?”

“Öyle değil… Ama canımı yakıyor.”

Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve Kris’le Lay’in odasının kapısına gitti.

“Kai.” Kai yumruğunu vurduğunda Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Kris!” Kai kükredi

“Ne var?” Kris kapıyı açtığında sordu.

“Lay nerede?”

“Banyoda ağlıyor sanırım. Odaları değişebilir miyiz?”

“Lay’i seviyor musun?” Düz bir ifadeyle sordu.

“Huh? Ne?”

“Lay’e âşık olduğunu düşündüğü için ağlıyor. Açıklığa kavuştur.” Kardeşine tısladı.

“Hayır… Lay’e âşık değilim.”

Sehun gülümsemek istiyordu ama Kai’nin bunu yaptığına inanamıyordu.

“Ve bir şey daha, bunları o etraftayken yapma. Tüm hislerin yoğunluğuna dayanamıyor.” Kai, Kris’i uyardı.

“Neler olduğunu anlamadım bile.”

“Git yat. Yarın dönüyoruz.” Kai son kez söyleyerek kapıyı kapatıp Sehun’un yanına geldi. “İşte. Sorun çözüldü mü? Uyu.”

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun kısık sesle sordu.

“Senin üzülmeni istemiyorum. Bu durumda olmaz. Eğer sen üzülürsem bebek de üzülecek demektir. Eğer Kris sana mutluluk veriyorsa karşı çıkmamak için elimden geleni yapacağım.” Açıkça kızgındı ama Sehun’a iyi davranmaya çalışıyordu.

Kai yatağa çıktı ve bir köşeye kıvrıldı, Sehun peşine takıldı. “Kai.” Sızlandı. “Kai.” Kai’nin omuzunu parmağıyla dürttü. “Kai.”

“Gel buraya.” Arkasını döndü ve Sehun’u yakına çekti.

“Tişört giy. Çok sıcaksın.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Hayır, çok sıcaksın. Terliyorum.”

“Bana işkence ediyorsun.” Kai inledi ve yerden tişört alıp giyerek yeniden uzandı.

“Bu tişörtü istiyorum. Büyük görünüyor.”

“Olur.” İç çekti.

****************

“AMAN TANRIM!” Dört günlük seferden döndüklerinde Suho’nun ilk tepkisi bu olmuştu. “Bunlar ne böyle?!”

“Sehun’un çaldığı şeyler.” Kris sırıttı.

“Çalmadı.” Kai karşı çıkıt. “Sadece satın aldı.

“Sehun’un seferlerde harika olacağını söylemiştim.” Suho neşeyle söyledi. “Tamam. Siz dinlenin ben erzaklarla ilgilenirim.”

Herkes onayladıktan sonra yemek için kantine yöneldi.

Sehun, Lay ve Kris arasındaki gerilimi görebiliyordu. Bebeğiyle beş ayı kaldığını düşünerek karnını okşadı.

“Sağol.” Kai, Sehun’u belinden çekerek söyledi.

“Yardım etmeme sevindim.”

“Ama bebek büyüdüğünde bir daha gitmeyeceksin.”

“Biliyorum. Endişelenme. O zamana kadar yardım etmek istiyorum. Bir ay daha en azından.”

********************

O beş ay çok çabuk geçmişti. Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar geçmişti. İlk ayını çokça sefere giderek dört ayı da Kai’ye sarılarak, işeyerek, sinirlenerek geçirmişti. Ama şimdi Kai bir aylığına gitmişti. Doktora göre Sehun’un bu ay doğum yapmasını bekliyorlardı ama Kai olmadığı için biraz zorlaşmıştı. Sehun doğurduğunda seferlere yardım edeceğini söylemişti ama Kai şimdilik gelmemesi için sertçe emretmişti.

“Doktor?” Sehun bir gün sedyeye oturarak sordu. “Ne zaman dönecekler?” Endişeliydi. Sefere giden takım bir aydır yoktu ama herkes Sehun’a bazen daha uzun süreliğine gittiklerini söylüyordu.

“Günde iki kez soruyorsun.” Doktor kıkırdadı. “Bilmiyorum.”

Sehun çok büyük olmayan karnına baktı. “O çok küçük.” Mırıldandı.

“Pekâlâ, küçük bir bebek olabilir ama senin gibi kocaman bir kalbi var.”

“Ne zaman doğacak?”

“Kai yokken doğmaz umarım.”

“Bir hafta sonra?”

“Senin tahminlerin benimki kadar iyi.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve bebek geçen ay ilk kez tekmelediği zamanı hatırladı. Delirmişti.

“Kai!” Uyumak üzerelerken bağırmıştı.

“Ne?! Bebek mi geliyor?!” Kai hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı.

“Hayır.” Sehun Kai’ye baktı. “Hareket ediyor.”

“O ne?”

“Tekmeliyor. Bak, dokun.” Kai’nin elini karnına götürdü.

“Whoa.” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Wow.” Ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

“Wow mı? Hiç eğlenceli değil.” Sehun, Kai’nin ayağını tekmeledi.

“Ouch.”

“Hoşuna gitti mi?”

Kai yüzünü Sehun’un karnına bastırdı. “Onu çok fazla tekmeleme, tamam mı?”

**************

Kai ve Sehun, Kai çoğu zaman seferde olduğu için ilişkilerini ilerletememişlerdi. Sehun, Kris’le öpüşürken gördüğü için garip hissettiğinde Lay’le arada sırada konuşuyordu.

**************

“Ama doktor, bebeğin geldiğini nasıl hissedeceğim?”

“Bilmiyorum. Ama acı çabuk geçecektir. Umarım. Ama sizin ilaçlarınızla daha kolay olacak.”

“Tamam.” Yataktan kalktı. “Gidip yemek yemeliyim. Geliyor musun?”

“Evet tabii.”

Sakince kantine yürüyorlardı ama Doktor, Sehun’u durdurdu. “Sehun.” Nefesini tuttu.

“Ne?”

“Senin..” Sehun’un pantolonuna bakıyordu.

Sehun bakışını takip ettiğinde pantolonunun ıslandığını gördü. “Doktor…” Nefesini tuttu.

“Lay!” doktor yanlarından geçen Lay’e bağırdı. Sehun karnındaki acıyı hissedebiliyordu.

“Doktor.” Doktorun kolunu sıkarak söyledi.

“Sakinleş. Lay.”

“Ne oldu?” Lay yanlarına geldi.

“Sanırım bebeğimiz olacak. Bana yardım et.”

“Amanın.” Lay bağırdı. Doktor, Sehun’un bir koluna Lay diğer koluna girdi ama Lay ağır Sehun’u kollarına alarak hızla hastane kanadına götürdü.


	25. 24.Bölüm

Sehun acının bu kadar çabuk geçeceğini bilmiyordu ama sancılar başlamıştı. Doktor, Sehun’a itmesini söylüyordu. Lay, Sehun’un elini tutmuştu. Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse Lay, Sehun’un yanında terlerken her an bayılacak gibi görünüyordu.

“Al.” Doktor, Sehun’un ağzına ‘Acı Yok’ sıktı ve Sehun’un ayrılmış bacaklarının arasına geri döndü, örtüyle örtülüydüler. “Ikın Sehun.”

“Sehun, hadi.” Lay neşelendirdi.

Acı tamamen geçerken Sehun ıkınmak için daha fazla güç kazanmıştı. ‘Acı Yok’ almayı reddetmişti ama gücünü kaybetmeye başlayınca komplikasyonlara neden olmadan doğum yapmak için almayı kabul etmişti. Hayvansı sesler çıkarıyordu, elleri yatağın iki yanında sıkıca kavranmıştı.

“Neler oluyor?” Kyungsoo ve Krystal içeri girdi. “Aman Tanrım!” Krystal bağırdı. Çabucak Sehun’un yanına geldiler.

“Bizi söylemedin?!” Kyungsoo, Lay’e bağırdı.

“Affedersin ama ellerim doluydu!” Lay de ona bağırdı. Sehun’un elini yeniden tutarak okşadı. “Ikın Sehun! Ooh aah ohh.” Sehun’la beraber soluyordu. Sehun biraz daha ıkındı ve elini bırakarak Lay’in suratına vurdu.

“Kes sesini.” Mırıldandı ve Lay’in tişörtünü sıkarak bir kere daha itti.

Yorulmuştu. Çok fazla terliyordu ve Kai burada olmadığı için gerilmişti.

“Hadi Sehun. Devam et.” Doktor söyledi.

“Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!” Krystal onu cesaretlendirmek için bağırıyordu.

Sehun son kez iterken Lay’in tişörtünü asıldı.

Bir dakika sonra bebeğin ağlamasını duydu.

“Oh.” Krystal soludu. “Onu bana ver.”

“Bir kız.” Doktor gülümsemeyle kanla kaplı bebeği Krystal’e verdi. Sehun acılı olmasa bile yorgundu. Bebeği kucağına almak için ellerini uzattı.

“Önce onu temizleyeceğim.” Krystal ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

“Henüz değil.” Doktor bebekle Sehun arasındaki son bağlantıyı, kordon bağını kesti. “Kyungsoo, kardeşine yardım et. Bebeği yıkamak için taze su getir. Krystal bebeği Sehun’un karnına koy. Isı sağlayacaktır. Sıcak tutulmaya ihtiyacı var.” Lay, Sehun’un tişörtünü göğsüne kadar kaldırdı ve Krystal bebeği dikkatle Sehun’un karnına yerleştirdi.

“İyi işti Sehun.” Lay nefesini tuttu. “Çok sevimli.” Sehun’un alnındaki terleri sildi. “Pekâlâ, çok kolay oldu.” Kolay mı? Lay son beş saattir her an ölecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Doktor ve Lay Sehun’un sancıları sıklaşana kadar sabırla beklemişlerdi.

Bir süre sonra Kyungsoo ve Krystal bebeği yıkamaya başladılar.

“Onu bana… Verin.” Sehun boğuk sesiyle söyledi. Doktor çoktan Sehun’u eski sağlığına kavuşturmaya başlamıştı.

“Al.” Krystal sonunda bebeği Sehun’a uzatmıştı.

“Dikkat et!” Lay, Sehun bebeğe dokunamadan bebeği aldı. “Ver onu. Onun yanına yatıracağım.” Bebeği resmen Krystal’den zorla aldı ve Sehun’un yanına yatırmadan kendi sevmeye başladı.

“Neden ağlıyor?” Sehun sordu.

“Normal bir şey. Endişelenme.” Doktor hala Sehun üzerinde çalışırken söyledi.

Ama Sehun bebeğine düzgünce bakamayacak kadar yorgundu. Gözlerini kapattığında bilinçsizliğine doğru yol almaya başladı.

**************

“Hey.” Sehun gözlerini yorgunca açtığında selamladı Lay. Bebek Lay’in kollarında uyuyordu. “Saatlerdir uyuyorsun. Bu güzellik de.” Uyuyan bebeğe gülümsedi. “Ne biliyor musun, büyüdüğünde ona evlenme teklif edeceğim.”

Sehun seferlere gittiğinde bebeğin tüm ihtiyaçlarını stoklamıştı. Kıyafetten, bebek mamasına, süte, bezlere kadar her şeyi.

“Uyuyor… Mu?” Sehun oturmaya çalışarak sordu. Bedeni iyi hissediyordu. Aklı karmaşıktı sadece. Acı çekmeden doğurmuştu. Ama doğuran O’ydu. Bu bebeği tutma hakkı veriyor muydu ona?

“Evet. Uzun süre ağladı.”

Sehun soruyu sormadan önce yutkundu. “Onu… Kucağıma alabilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki.” Lay sandalyeden kalktı ama bebeği Sehun’a veremeden birkaç kişi içeri girdi.

“Sehun!” Kai, Sehun’un yanına gelirken bağırdı. Sehun’a sarıldığında Sehun, Kai’nin sıcak gözyaşlarını omzunda hissedebiliyordu. “Özür dilerim. Gittiğim için özür dilerim.” Kai baştan ayağa kirliydi. “Özür dilerim.”

“Kai.” Sehun nefesini tuttu.

Kai geriye çekildi ve kirli dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı. Lay boğazını temizledi. “Biri onu almanı bekliyor?” dedi.

Kai bebeğe baktı ama sonra Sehun’a dönerek gülümsedi. “İyi misin?” dedi.

“Ben iyiyim.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Ona bak.”

Lay bebeği Kai’ye uzattı ama geri çekti. “Bekle. Git temizlen önce.” Kai’ye söyledi.

Kai gözlerini devirdi ve bebeğin başını öperek Sehun’a sarıldı. “Teşekkürler.” Kaybolmadan önce fısıldadı.

Seferden dönen herkes ve diğerleri de Sehun’u tebrik etmeye gelmişlerdi, Kris hariç. Tanrı bilir ne yapıyordu.

“Pekâlâ, Kai’nin iyi genleri var.” Baekhyun yorum yaptı. Üstü başı dağınık ve kirli olsa bile. Sehun yorumuna kaşlarını çattı çünkü bebeğin Kai’in ya da Sehun’un bedeninin ve Kai’nin olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

“Kai bana Sehun’un güzel olduğunu söylemişti. Yani Ruhun.” Lay gülümsemeyle savundu. Bebeği kimseye vermiyordu ve Krystal bundan dolayı en çok somurtan kişiydi. “Bu yüzden güzel olmalı.”

“Tamam çocuklar. Onları yalnız bırakın.” Doktor araya girdi. “İyi dilekler yeter. Lay bebeği Sehun’a ver. Biberon burada. Endişelenme. Bebeği saatlik kontrol edeceğim.”

“İyi geceler bebeğim. İyi geceler.” Lay bebeğe fısıldadı ve sonunda Sehun’a verdi.

Tüm bu sürede Sehun bebeği sevmemeye çalışmıştı. Bebeğe bağlanmamak için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Bebek içindeyken bile hislerinin etkilenmeyeceğinden emindi. Ama onu ilk kez kucağına aldığında, bu tanımlanamaz hissettirmişti. Bebeğin kollarında huzurla uyuduğunu görmek Sehun’un kalbini hızlandırmıştı ve bu onu sevdiğini kanıtlamaya yeterdi.

Sehun sonunda Lay’in neden onu güzel olduğunu söylediğini anlamıştı. Güzeldi. Farkında bile olmadan onu uykusunda izlerken ağlamaya başlamıştı. Hastanedelerdi ve Sehun’un bundan daha çok dileyeceği bir şey yoktu.

*****************

“Tebrikler.” Kris, Sehun’u gerçeğe döndürmüştü ve bebeği zorla Sehun’dan kopardı. “Her şeyi Sehun’a benziyor.” Gülümsedi. Gülümsemişti! “Yani bebeği böyle olacaktı.”

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı. Kris’in bu anı mahvetmesini hiç istemiyordu.

“Beden bebeği doğurdu. Ama sen onu neşelendiriyorsun.” Tısladı.

“Kris.” Kai seslendi ve bebeği kardeşinden aldı. “Çık dışarı. Kendine rahatsız edecek başka birini bul.”

“Hayat hiç adil değil, değil mi?” Kris homurdandı ve oradan uzaklaştı. Sehun hayal kırıklığıyla başını eğdi. Kris haklıydı. Hayal adil değildi.

Kai bebeği yeniden Sehun’un kucağına koydu ve Sehun’un dudaklarını öperek yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. “Onu düzgünce kucağına alamadın bile.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Senin de alamadığını görüyorum.” Sırıttı. “Sefer uzun sürdü. Bana en çok ihtiyacın olduğu anda yanında olamadığım için özür dilerim. Zor… Muydu?”

“Hayır.” Sehun bebeği yeniden kollarına aldı.

Kai bebeği izliyordu sürekli. Onu kucağına almak istediği belliydi. Sehun bebeklerini ona verdi. “Bir süre uyumak istiyorum.” dedi Sehun.

“Tamam.” Kai onu dikkatle aldı. Bebek o anda uyandı ve ağlamaya başladı. “Lanet! Yemin ederim ben bir şey yapmadım.”

Doktor içeri girdi. “Aç olmalı. Onu besleyin.” Kai’ye biberonu verdi. “Hayır, Sehun’a ver bebeği. Krystal ve ben onu bir kere besledik. O yüzden, biberona alışmış olmalı. Akıllı kız.” Kai hemen itaat etti ve Sehun bebeği hemen beslemeye başladı.

“Bu yüzden mi ağlıyordu?” Kai gergin görünüyordu. “Yani ona dokundum ve ağlamaya başladı.”

Doktor gülümsedi. “Sana karşı tepkisini gösteriyordur. Yeni doğan olarak tek tepki gösterme şekilleri ağlamak. Mutlu ya da üzgün olsun. Belki sen kucağına alınca heyecanlanmıştır.”

Kai gözleri kapalı halde sütünü içen bebeğine güldü.

Sehun gurur duyuyordu. Kendinden çok farklı bir şey doğurmuştu ve deneysel değildi. Kızı seviliyordu.


	26. 25.Bölüm

“Adını ne koymalıyız?” Lay bebeğe sarılarak sordu. Herkes etrafta bebek olmasına heyecanlanmıştı. Özellikle Kai’in bebeği olduğu için. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay ve Krystal Kai’in odasında toplanmıştı. Bebekten dolayı her gün böylelerdi.

Sehun seferden üç ruh getirdiklerini ve doktorun onlarla meşgul olduğunu öğrenmişti. Kyungsoo, Krystal ve Lay bebeği yere bırakmıyorlardı hiç. Bebek çoğu zaman birisinin kollarında uyuyordu.

“Bilmem.” Sehun, Lay ve bebeğe bakarak söyledi. Bencil falan değildi ama bebeğini kucağına almayı çok istiyordu ve diğerleri ona bağlandığı için pek şansı olmuyordu. Bir haftalıktı ve Sehun kimseyi bu kadar çok sevdiğini hatırlamıyordu. “Kai ismini koymalı. Nasıl isim verileceğini bilmiyorum.” Herkesin kollarında uyuduğu doğruydu ama Kai onu kucağına aldığında uyuyakalıyordu sadece. Yoksa tüm gün ağlıyordu.

“Pekâlâ, aslında birçok isim düşündüm. Ama erkek olmasını bekliyordum.” Kıkırdadı. “Ama… Hana’ya ne dersin?”

Herkes birbirine bakarak gülümsedi. “O ne demek?” Sehun araya girdi.

“Favori demek. Ya da çiçek anlamında.” Krystal bebeğin başını okşayarak söyledi. “Açıkça herkesin favorisi.”

“Sevdim.” Lay bebeği Sehun’a verdi. “Ona ismiyle seslen.”

Sehun bebeği tereddütle aldı. Bebeğe ne zaman dokunsa kalbi hızlanıyordu. “Hana.” Fısıldadı. Kai kolunu Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve şakağını öptü.

“Hana.” Kai gülümseyerek söyledi.

******************

“Sehun, o ağlıyor.” Kai uykulu sesle mırıldandı.

Sehun hemen uyanarak Sehun ve Kai arasında yatakta uyuyan bebeği kucağına aldı. “Aç olmalı.” Sehun uykulu olsa bile bebeğe bakmak için yeterince uyanıktı. Çoğu gece uykusuz kalıyordu ama bir sorun yoktu. Tek düşünebildiği bebekti. “Kai.”

Kai tek kasını oynatmadan sırtını Sehun ve bebeğe döndü.

“Kai.” Sehun yeniden seslendi.

“Hm.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Tut onu. Süt için ılık su getirmem lazım.”

“Hm.”

“Kai.”

“Tamam tamam.” Mırıldandı ve oturarak Hana’yı Sehun’un kollarından aldı. “İki saat oldu uyuyalı.” İç çekti. “Shh, bebeğim. Her gece milleti uyandırıyorsun.” Tamam, bu bebek sahibi olmanın dezavantajıydı.

Sehun elinde biberonla sıcak su almak için aceleyle odadan çıktı. Kantine girdiğinde Kris’in sıralardan birine uzandığını gördü. Sehun sessizce sıcak su aldı, Kris’i uyandırmak istemiyordu ve Kris’in onu durduğunu duyana kadar girişe gelmişti.

“Bekle.”

“Hana ağlıyor. Gitmem lazım.” Sehun mırıldandı.

Kris sıradan kalktı ve Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Sözünü tutmayı planlıyor musun?”

Sehun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. “Bebeğimin bana ihtiyacı var.”

“İyi.” Kris alay etti. “Üç ay daha yeter mi?”

“O daha bebek Kris. Onu hemen bırakamam.”

“Evet bırakabilirsin. Bebek seninmiş gibi davranmayı bırak. Onu kucağıma almak istiyorum. Ama senin bebeğin gibi davrandığın için alamıyorum. Sehun’un olduğu için asla bebekten nefret edemem.”

“Yeter. Gerçekten gitmeliyim.” Kris onu durdurmak için bileğini kavradı.

“Sözünü tutacaksın, değil mi?” Sesi savunmasız çıkıyordu. Sanki rica ediyormuş gibi.

“Gitmeliyim.” Bebeğin ağlamasını duyabiliyordu.

“Sana şans verdiğime pişman ettireceksin beni, değil mi? Bekliyorum Se… Bekliyorum. Bebek için endişelenmene gerek yok.”

“O… benim.” Sehun’un yanaklarından yaşlar akıyordu. “O benim!” Bağırdı ve bileğini çekti.

Kris hıhladı. “Sana asla güvenmemeliydim. Sözünü tutacağını düşündüm.”

“Bana dört ay daha ver. Onu büyütmeme izin ver.”

Kris’in gözleri genişledi. “Sonra gidecek misin?” Nefesini tuttu. Sehun cevaplamadan gözlerini silerek oradan uzaklaştı. “Bekle.” Kris seslendi. “Seni özledim.”

Sehun donarak Kris’e döndü. “N-ne?”

“Eğer beni duyuyorsan, eğer hala oradaysan,” Yakına geldi. “Lütfen seni geri getirmek için her şeyi yapacağımı bil. Seni çok özlediğimi.” Sehun’un yüzünü tuttu. Kris’in dokunuşu hala yakıyordu. Sehun’un kalbi ne zaman yakınlaşsalar hızlanıyordu.

Sehun’un bebeği ağlıyordu ve Kris onu öpüyordu. Sehun umutsuzdu. Bedenin hala Kris’i sevdiği belliydi. Ama Sehun bebeğini beslemek istediği için hemen geri çekildi. “G-gitmeliyim.” Fısıldayarak söyledi.

“Bu öpücük Sehun içindi.” Sehun ağır adımlarla uzaklaşırken dedi Kris.

“Biliyorum.”

***************

Suho’nun Kai’nin ilk iki ay seferlere gitmemesine izin vermesi çok düşünceliydi. Kai tüm zamanını bebek ve Sehun’la geçiriyordu. Bebek ilk iki ay çoğunlukla ağlıyordu. Ama üç aylık olduğunda işler daha heyecanlı olmaya başlamıştı. Gecenin bir yarısı uyanmayı bırakmıştı ve ağlamaktan çok gülümsüyordu. Sehun ona daha çok bağlanmıştı ve bu işleri daha da karmaşıklaştırmıştı. Bebeğe duygusal olarak yakınlaşmak istemiyordu ama Hana iki ebeveyne de çok bağlıydı. Eğer Kai’yle uyumak istiyorsa Sehun’a yemek yemek için ihtiyacı vardı.

“Bebeğim, benimle evlenir misin?” Lay, Hana’yı yüzüne doğru kaldırdı. Hana cevap olarak gülümserken sızlanır bir ses çıkardı. “Bu bir evet mi?!” Lay bağırdı. Kai ve Sehun’un dışında Hana’ya en çok yakın olana Lay’di. Sefere gitmediği zamanlar dışında Lay’in kucağında olmadığı gün yoktu.

“Üzgünüm, baba bunu onaylamıyor.” Kai, Hana’yı Lay’den aldı ve yatağına yatırdı.

“Kai, bezi bağlı değil.” Sehun, Kai’ye biberonu verip yanına otururken söyledi.

“Kai.” Lay ciddi ifadeyle seslendi. “Gelecek hafta sefere gidiyoruz. Gelecek misin?”

“Evet, muhtemelen. Ama sen kalıyorsun.” Kai cevapladı.

“Neden?”

“Güvendiğim pek kişi yok.”

Lay gülümsedi. “Tamam. Değişerek gideriz.”

Hana her zaman Kai’nin yüzünü izliyordu. İnsanların yüzünü izlemeyi seviyordu ve bazen ifadelerini yapmaya çalışıyordu. Kai bebeği baldırlarına oturttu ve Sehun’un az önce verdiği emziği çıkardı. Bebek başta şaşırarak ürperdi ama sonra küçük yumruğunu ağzına götürdü ve Kai’yi izleyerek emmeye başladı.

“Sehun, doktor yarın gidip onu görmeni istedi. Seferde gelen Ruhlardan biri uyanmıyormuş. İnsan yani. Gelip bakmanı istiyor.” Lay söyledi.

“Uyanmıyor… Mu?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu.

“Diğerleri bir ya da iki güne uyanıyor. Ama dört gün oldu ve hala uyanmadı. Doktor endişeleniyor.” Ayağa kalktı. “Tamam, iyi geceler.” Odadan çıktı.

Kai Hana’ya dilini çıkardı ve elini ağzından çekti. Bebek kocaman gülümseyerek dilini çıkardı. “Aman tanrım!” Kai güldü. “Seni yaramaz kız!” Bebeği kaldırıp Sehun’un kucağına koydu. Sehun onu kaldırarak gülümsedi.

“Eeeh eh.” Hana kıkırdamaya benzer ses çıkardı.

Sehun ve Kai donmuştu.

“Az önce güldü mü?” Kai nefesini tuttu.

“Güldü.” Sehun Kai’in şok ifadesini taklit ediyordu.

“Güldü!” Kai heyecanla bağırdı. Hana’nın gözleri Kai’ye döndü ve yeniden gülümsedi. Kai onu geri alarak karnına yatırdı. Kai göbeğe yarmayı seviyordu ve genellikle Kai’nin karnında uyuyakalırdı. Kai’ye bakmak için her zaman kafasını kaldırırdı. “Teşekkür ederim Sehun.” Kai fısıldadı ve Sehun’un boynundan tutarak öpmek için aşağıya çekti. “Şut.” Kai geri çekilip Hana'ya sertçe baktı.

Hana’nın Kai’nin karnına işediğini ve Kai’ye güldüğünü görünce Sehun gülmeye başladı.

Kai kendini temizlemeye gittiğinde Sehun bebeği bir koluna alarak Kai’nin beslemesi gereken biberonla bebeği besliyordu. Sütü bitirince hemen uyumuştu. Sehun bunun devam etmesini istiyordu. Kalbine çok yakın uyuyan bebeğinin devam etmesini.


	27. 26.Bölüm

“Neden bilmiyorum ama diğerleri gibi uyanmıyor.” Doktor kollarını kavuşturarak sordu, bilinçsiz bedenin yanında duruyordu. “Onu böyle tutamayız. Daha ne kadar makineye bağlı kalacak?”

“İki seçenek olmalı.” dedi Sehun. “İnsanın ruhu artık orada olmayabilir ya da… Yerleştirme olmadan beden ve akla bir şey olmuş olmalı.”

“Yani bu uyanmayacak mı demek?”

“Emin değilim. Bilmiyorum. Ama eğer uyanmazsa, beden destek olmadan ölecektir, değil mi?”

“Ruh’u geri mi yerleştirmeliyiz?” Doktor tereddütle sordu.

“Bu iyi bir fikir olmayabilir, Ruhun nasıl tepki vereceğine bağlı. Ya ruh bedene zarar vermeye çalışırsa? Ruhu sonsuza kadar burada tutamazsınız, değil mi?”

“O zaman ne yapacağız? Bedeni ölmeye mi terk edelim?”

Sehun cansız bedene baktı. “Size bağlı. Ama başka seçenek göremiyorum.”

*****************

Sehun’un elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Ruhu bedene yeniden yerleştirmek iyi bir fikir olmayabilirdi çünkü kimse Ruhun yeniden-yerleştirmeye nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu.

Kahvaltı yapmak için kantine gittiğinde Hana'nın Kai’yle olduğunu gördü. Ekmek aldıktan sonra hepsinin olduğu masaya gitti.

“Doktoru gördün mü?” Lay sordu.

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve Kai ve Hana’nın karşısına Krystal’i yanına oturdu.

Hana Kai’in kucağında yüzü ona dönük oturuyordu ve Kai kahvaltısına gömülmüştü. Emziğini emerken gözleri Kai’in yüzüne odaklanmıştı.

“Ne oldu?” Baekhyun sordu. “Buldunuz mu?”

“Hayır. Beden uyanmıyor. Ruh olmadan ölecektir.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Uyandığıma memnunum.” Chanyeol söyledi.

Sehun konunun neden onu ürperttiğini bilmiyordu.

Bebek biraz sallandı ve yüzünü Kai’nin karnına gömdü. Kai gülmeye başladı. “Uyuyor. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum ama her yerde uyuyabiliyor.” Hana yüzünü Kai’in karnına gömerken güldü.

“Hayran olunası varlık.” Lay ağzı doluyken söyledi.

Kai, Sehun’a gülümsediğinde Sehun karşılık vererek yemeğine döndü. Günden güne daha da yakınlaştıklarında geriliyordu. Elinde değildi. Sehun bebeğe doğal bir şekilde bağlanıyordu.

“Sübyancı mısın?” Kyungsoo Lay’e sordu. “Neden üç aylık çocuğa asılıyorsun?”

Kai ve diğerleri kahkahaya boğulmuştu. Hana aniden uyandı ve emziği ağzından çıkararak ağlamaya başladı, ellerini Kai’nin karnına bastırıyordu.

“Ne yaptığını gördün mü?” Lay mırıldandı ve Hana, Kai’nin yanında oturan Lay’e döndü ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Lay bebeği kucağına alarak pışpışlamaya başladı. Çığlıkları tüm kantinde yankılanıyordu ve herkes ona bakıyordu. Ama bir süre sonra susarak Lay’in omzunda uyuyakaldı. “Beni seviyor.” Lay gülümseyerek fısıldadı.

Kris gelip tek kelime etmeden sıranın ucuna oturmadan önce bir süre daha konuştular. Başını eğen Sehun dışında herkes ona ters ters bakıyordu. Bu günlerde kimse Kris’le konuşmuyordu. Ya da Kris kimseyle konuşmayandı.

Ama bu sefer Kris, Lay ve Hana’ya bakıyordu. Lay boğazını temizledi ve Sehun’a döndü. “Yemek yedi mi?” Bilerek sordu.

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Atmosfer gittikçe garipleşiyordu.

“Senin bebeğin değil nasılsa. Neden umurunda ki?” Kris, Lay’i kastederek kısık sesle mırıldandı ama herkes duymuştu. Lay kaşlarını çatarak ayağa kalktı ve uyuyan bebeği Kai’ye verdi. Kantinden hızla uzaklaştı. Kris inleyerek Lay’in arkasından gitti.

Kişisel olarak Sehun, Lay ve Kris’in aralarının bozuk olmasını istiyordu. Sehun’un istediğinden değildi, beden istiyordu. Kıskançlık hala Sehun için yabancıydı.

*****************

Kai bebeği yıkadıktan sonra odalarına getirerek yatırdı. Bebeği yıkamak zordu ve Krystal yardım etmek için oradaydı. Kai bebeği karnının üzerine yatağa yatırdı ve yanına oturarak derin nefes aldı, Sehun bebeğin kıyafetlerini arıyordu. Hana’nın üzerinde sadece bezi vardı ve geri kalanı havluyla örtülüydü. Havlunun altından başını kaldırarak Kai’ye sırıttı.

“Oooh. Burada çıplak bir leydimiz var Sehun.” Kai yüzünü elleriyle örttü. Hana kıkırdadı. “Yeniden güldü!” Kai nefesini tuttu.

Sehun yatağa eğildi ve poker ifadesiyle bebeği giydirdi.

“Sorun ne? Seni rahatsız eden bir şey mi var?”

“Hayır.”

“Tamam. Gidip Suho’yla görüşmeliyim. Gelecek seferi konuşmalıyız.” Kai yataktan kalktı.

“Kai. Bekle. Seninle…bir şey konuşmalıyım.”

“Nedir?”

Sehun ayağa kalkıp derin nefes aldı. “Seferlere gitme. Sana ihtiyacı var.”

“Ne?” Kai güldü. “Sen buradasın. Lay burada olacak.”

“Hayır. Ya bir gün gidersem ben? Sen seferden dönmezsen kimsesi olmayacak.”

Kai’nin yüzü düşmüştü. “Neden gitmek isteyesin ki?”

“Ruhların gitmeye karar verdiğini varsayalım. Ben de gitmek zorundayım, değil mi? Şimdilik buradayım. Ve umurumda değil. Sen onun babasısın. Sana ihtiyacı var.”

“Ben onun tek ebeveyni miyim?”

“Kai, kabul etsen de etmesen de o gerçekten benim değil.” Sehun kendini inandırmak istiyordu. Belki bu işleri kolaylaştırırdı.

“Tanrım. Bunu yeniden yapmak istemiyorum. Aynı şeyi defalarca söyleyip duruyorsun!”

“Çünkü bu gerçek! Benim olduğunu düşünmeye çalışıyorum ama ben değil beden onu doğuranken nasıl benim olabilir?!” Sehun bağırdı. “Gerçek ebeveyninin kim olduğunu biliyordur kesin!”

“Ee ne olmuş o zaman?! Sen olmadan bedenle mi yattığımı söylüyorsun?!”

“Evet! Sehun’dan hoşlandığın için yattın, değil mi?!”

Kai’in eli Sehun’un yüzüne kalktı ve yanağına sertçe çarptı. “Lanet olsun.” Kai yüzünü örterek derince iç çekti. Hana aniden ağlamaya başladı. “Neden bunu yapıyorsun sürekli?”

Sehun başını eğdi.

“O senin değil, değil mi?” Kai mırıldandı. “İyi. O zaman ağlamasını izle.” Odanın bir köşesine oturarak yüzünü dizlerine gömdü, bebek ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Sehun yerinde durdu, ağlayan çocuğu susturmak istemiyordu. Ama dakikalar sonra bile Hana ağlamasını durdurmamıştı.

Sehun onun çığlıklarına daha fazla dayanamadan yanına koşarak kollarına aldı. “Özür dilerim.” Sehun, Hana’ya fısıldadı ve sırtını pışpışladı. Bebek hala ağlayarak elini Kai’ye uzattı. Kai yerinden kalkarak yanlarına geldi ve Hana'nın başını tutarak dudaklarını şakağına bastırdı. Kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayıp vurduğu yanağını öptü.

“Özür dilerim.” Kai, Sehun’a söyleyerek ikisine de sarıldı. “Bunu bir daha asla söyleme. Sen onu seviyorsun. Onun seni sevdiği kadar.”

Sehun’un bir aydan daha az zamanı kalmıştı. Hana’nın ağlamasını görmeye bile dayanamıyordu. Onu nasıl bırakacaktı? Daha kötüsü, onu bu kadar çok seven Kai’yi nasıl kıracaktı? Keşke Sehun, Kris’e karşı olan hislerini durdurabilseydi.


	28. 27.Bölüm (Kray)

“Lay.” Kris arkasından bağırdı.

“Gidip duş alacağım. Beni rahatsız etme.” Lay karanlık odaya girerken mırıldandı.

“Bebeğe bağlanmış görünüyorsun.”

“Ee?”

“Neden?”

“Senin sorunun ne? Herkes bebeğe bağlandı. Neden beni rahatsız ediyorsun?” Kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve suya girdi. Kris’in de odada olduğunu biliyordu.

Kris de suya atlamıştı. Lay nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu ama su dalgalarını hissedebiliyordu.

“Bebeğe bu kadar yakın olmana gerek yok.” Kris’in sesi yankılanıyordu.

“Bu bana bağlı.”

“O Sehun’un bebeği.”

“Hayır dedim mi? Ne olmuş yani?”

“Benim Sehun’um yani.”

Lay ‘benim’ kelimesine gerilmişti. “Hayır. O Ruh Sehun ve Kai’nin bebeği. O yüzden kibarca siktir ol.”

“Garip hissetmiyor musun? Sehun’dan nefret etmen lazım.”

“Neden? Çünkü seni sevdiğim ve senin onu sevdiğin için mi? Affedersin, ben Beverly Hills’deki kıskanç kızlardan biri değilim.”

Kris’in avuçlarının göğsüne yaslandığını ve Lay’i kenara doğru ittiğini hissetti. “Garip hissediyorum.” Kris mırıldandı.

“Neden? Bana sana göre hiçbir şeyim, değil mi? Neden garip hissediyorsun ki? Eski sevgilin ve yeni sevgilin arasındaki savaş değil bu. Sehun benim arkadaşım. Bu Sehun. Senin Sehun’un değil. O Sehun’dan da nefret etmiyorum. Ben sadece böyleyim Kris.”

Kris bir an konuşmadı. “Neden böylesin?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Ne zaman seni görsem, her zaman o çocuğun yanındasın. Çocukları bu kadar çok mu seviyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“O zaman neden kendi çocuğunu yapmıyorsun?”

“Sehun’un bebeği olduğu için Hana’yla takılmamı istemiyor musun? Benden bu kadar mı çok nefret ediyorsun?”

“Senden nefret etmiyorum Lay. Aslında Sehun’a âşık olmasaydım, ben…”

“Neden beni göremiyorsun Kris? Üç yıldır. Senin peşinden koşuyorum. Sonunda kabul ettiğimde sen… Deneyemez misin?”

“İşe yarayacağını sanmıyordum?” Kris savunmasız görünüyordu. Çok yakındı, Lay hissedebiliyordu. “Neden sen deniyorsun Lay? Seni uzaklaştırıyorum ama beni eğlendirmeye devam ediyorsun. Ne düşündüğünü anlamıyorum artık.”

“Sehun’a âşık mısın? Yani bu Sehun’a?”

“Hayır.”

“O zaman neden umut ediyorsun? Sehun şu anda Kai’ye ait. Bir bebeği var. Biraz insaflı ol Kris. İşleri karıştırma ve kardeşin için zorlaştırma. Evet, Kai’in Sehun’a senin iznin olmadan yaklaşması etik değil, biliyorum. Ama o onu gerçekten seviyor.”

“Benim için işleri her zaman karmaşıklaştırıyorsun.” Kris iç çekti.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Kris cevaplamadı.

Kris onu göremediği için gülümsedi Lay. “Eğer çocuğum olsaydı senden olmasını isterdim.” Sessizce mırıldandı.

“N-ne?” Kris kekeledi.

“Bu yasal, değil mi? Seni seviyorum. Tabii ki senden bir bebek isterim. Ama hayallerimde kalır sadece.” Üzgünce güldü.

“Seni sevmeyen birini sevmenin limiti var mı?” Kris, Lay’in kalçalarından tutarak onu yeniden geriye itti.

“Kim bilir? Belki bir gün bana karşı bir şey hissedersin.” Lay pozitif şekilde söyledi. Kris’le kavgayı ve somurtmayı bırakmıştı. “Bana âşık olmanı bekleyebilirim sanırım.”

“Sehun geri gelirse bu olmaz.” Kris, Lay’den çok kendine söyledi.

“Huh?” Lay şaşırarak sordu.

Kris ıslak elini Lay’in göğsüne götürdü ve Lay’i kaldırarak bacaklarını beline doladı.


	29. 28.Bölüm

“Bir gün onu buraya getirmelisin. Sağlıklı olup olmadığını kontrol ederim.” Doktor önerdi.

“Em… Doktor, senden bir şey isteyeceğim.” dedi Sehun.

“Evet?”

“Beni bu bedenden çıkarmanı istiyorum.”

“Ne?”

“Kris’e söz verdiğimi hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?”

“O… şimdi sayılmaz artık! Çocuğun varken nasıl gidebilirsin?!”

“Önceden de biliyordun. Bebeği doğurduktan sonra gidebileceğimi sen söyledin.”

“Ama… Bekle Sehun, ikinizin de fikrinin değiştiğini düşünüyordum.”

“Kris hâlâ bedeni istiyor. Sehun’un geri gelmesini istiyor. Onun olanı ona verdiğimde adil olacak her şey.”

“Tanrım. Bebek ne olacak? Ya Kai?”

“Onları düşünemiyorum. Hana ya da Kai’yi bir kez düşünsem sözümü bozarım, eminim.”

“Hayır Sehun. Yapamam.”

“Doktor söz verdin.”

“Kai beni öldürür. Neden ben-“

“Ruhların nasıl çıkarılacağını öğrettim sana. Sözünü tut doktor.” Sehun yalvardı. “Yapamam. Kai ya da bebekle olmak istemiyorum artık. Yapamıyorum. Bir ruh olarak sözümü bozamam. Hâlâ Kris’i seviyorum. Ama Kai ve Hana’yı daha çok sevdiğimden korkuyorum.”

“O zaman sorun ne? Kris’i siktir et. Burada bebeğinle yaşayabilirsin, tamam mı? Kris hepimiz seni desteklerken hiçbir şey yapamaz.”

“Demek istediğimi anladın mı doktor? Kris aniden beni isterse Kai ya da Hana’yı seçemeyebilirim. Bu sadece bir örnek ama Kris’in beni sevmemesine memnunum. Çünkü eğer sevseydi, onu seçerdim çünkü konu Kris olduğunda bedenin duyguları üzerinde kontrolüm yok.”

Doktor, Sehun’a kederle baktı. “Doktor. Bunu yapmanı istiyorum. Ama Kris’e söyleme. Bu sefer kimseye veda etmek istemiyorum. Beni bedenden çıkar. Eğer beden hayata dönerse o zaman beni orijinalinde planladığımız gibi öldür. Ama eğer dönmezse, beni yeniden yerleştir. Tabiki, Kris’in rızasıyla.”

“Bu delilik.” Doktor iç çekti. “Keşke seninle hiç anlaşmasaydım.”

“Daha sonra buraya geleceğim. Kimse öğrenmeden hızlı yap.”

“Sehun.” Doktor kaşlarını çattı. “Bebeğini düşün.”

“Yanında Kai var. Kai ihtiyacı olan kişi. Ben değilim. İki santimlik solucana ihtiyacı yok.”

Doktorun cevabını beklemeden hastaneden ayrılarak odasına gitti. Sehun bunu daha fazla yapamıyordu. Önceki gece bunu çok düşünmüştü ama bencil bedeni başka kimseyi düşündürtmüyordu. Tabii ki, Hana’nın onun olduğunu kabul etmişti. Kai’ye karşı olan hisleri Kris’e karşı olanlardan çok üstündü. Ama yine de beden Kris’in yanındayken kontrol edemiyordu. Söz vermişti.

Her şeyden çok, Hana’nın N31D’nın Ruhu ya da başka bir Ruh ya da insan Sehun olsa da bedene bu kadar bağlı olacağının düşünmesi Sehun’un kalbini kırıyordu. Gerçekten ayrım yapamazdı, değil mi?

Sehun kapıyı açtığında Kai’nin yüzüstü uzanmış, kollarını bebeğe dolamışken Hana’nın başını öptüğünü gördü.

“Oh dönmüşsün.” Kai Sehun’a gülümsedi ve bebeği öpmeye devam etti.

“Bu gece doktora yardım etmeliyim. Sorun olur mu?”

“Ne konuda yardım edeceksin?”

“Senin anlamayacağın şeyler.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Onu ara sıra besle. Her dört saatte bir süt içmesi gerekiyor. Saatlik olarak bezini değiştir.”

“Ne kadar süre doktora yardım edeceksin?”

“Bir süre.” Yatağa oturdu.

Kai kocaman gülümseyerek Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“Senin için bir şeyim var.” Kai oturdu ve elini cebine atarak kolye çıkardı. “Affedersin.” Kolyeyi Sehun’a uzattı. “El yazım iğrenç… Biliyorum ama… Evet.”

Sehun yazıyı inceledi. ‘Sen Benim Ruhumsun. Hana.’ Bebeğin ismi Sehun’un yazdığı yazının yanına kazınmıştı.

“O bizim ruhumuz.” Kai, Hana’ya gülümseyerek söyledi. Hana’nın emziğini emerken bu kadar huzurlu uyumasını görünce Sehun’un kalbi midesinde atmaya başlamıştı. Başka bir partnere ya da parçalara bölünmeyecekti. Bu yeterliydi. Keşke Kris, Sehun’a ‘kal’ diyebilseydi.

İki insanı eşit derecede sevmek imkânsız değildi. Sehun’un her zaman arzuladığı bir aşk. Beden hislerini kabul etmiyor diye yeterince dikkat edemediği başka bir aşk. Yine de, Sehun Kai’ye âşık olduğunu biliyordu. O. Ruh.

“Çok uyuyor. Yo. Uyan.” Kai kızı sarstı. Bebeği döndürdü ve karnına üflediğinde Sehun Kai’in tepkisine gerilmişti. Kai’yi omzundan ittirdi.

“Neden onu rahatsız ediyorsun?” Sehun ona kızdı.

“Onu uyandırıyorum.”

“Yapma şunu.”

“Tamam.” Dudak büktü. İyi ki Hana uyanmamıştı. Sehun iç çekerek yatağa uzandı. “Seninle oynayabilir miyim o zaman?” Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’un üzerine çıktı.

“Mutluyum Kai.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Keşke seni sevebilseydim. Yalnızca seni.”

“Paylaşılan sevgi konusunda şikâyetçi değilim.” Kai fısıldadı ve eğilerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere sürttü. “Sen burada olduğun sürece.” Dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun, Kai’nin tişörtüne asılarak onu umutsuzca öpmeye başladı.

*****************

Kai uyuyakaldığında odadan uzaklaşmaya karar vermişti Sehun. Seslice uyurken Hana’yı göğsüne çekmişti. Sehun hazırlanmak için yavaşça yataktan kalktı. Bedenin yaşamama ihtimalinin yüksek olduğunu biliyordu ama bunu Kris’e kanıtlamak istiyordu. Ama eğer hatalıysa Sehun bir daha bebek ve Kai’yi asla göremeyecekti. Kapıya yönelmeden önce onlara son kez baktı. O anda yüksek sesli bir ağlama duydu. Arkasının döndüğünde Hana’nın ağladığını gördü.

“Sehun.” Kai uyanarak mırıldandı ve bebeği kollarına aldı. “Doktoru görmeye mi gidiyorsun?”

“E-evet. Neden ağlıyor? Çoktan yemeğini yedi.” Sehun gerilerek söyledi.

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai sırtını okşadı.

Kai’nin omzuna doğru dönük olduğu için bebek ağlayarak başını çevirmeye çalışıyordu. Kai onu yatağa yatırdı ve bebek çarşaflara asılarak daha çok ağlamaya başladı.

“Ona…süt getireceğim.” Sehun kırık sesle yalan söyledi. Tam gitmek üzereyken Hana’nın bunu yapmasına inanamıyordu.

“Evet. Tamam.”

“Ağlama, Hana.” Fısıldayarak odadan çıktı, Hana’nın ağlamalarını hala duyarken gözyaşlarını silip hastaneye koştu.

Tünellerden koşarken kulaklarını kapatmak zorunda kalmıştı. Oraya gittiğinde maalesef Lay vardı.

“Sehun.” Doktor nefesini tuttu. “Üzgünüm.”

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Lay sordu. Yüzü sanki ruhu bedeninden gitmiş gibi ölüydü.

“Biz…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Bedenden ayrılmak istiyor.” Doktor söyleyiverdi.

“Doktor!”

“Bilmesi çok önemli! Kris’in çocuğuna hamile!” Doktor bağırdı. “İkiniz de delisiniz!”

Sehun, Lay’e ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Sen…ne?” Sanki tüm dünya başına yıkılmış gibiydi.

Lay hızla başını eğerek yeniden kaldırdı. “Bedenden ayrılıyor musun? Anlamıyorum.”

“Pekâlâ,” Doktor konuşmaya başladı. “Sen bir tarafta, Kris’in senden hoşlandığını ve sorumluluk alacağını iddia ederek bebeği taşımak istiyorsun. Ama o Sehun’u geri istiyor. Geçen seneden beri bu yüzden Sehun’a gitmesi için baskı uyguluyor!” Doktor sonunda patlamış görünüyordu. “Sen ise diğer yandan, Kris’in ne yaptığını ve neye karıştığını açıkça gördüğün halde Kai ve bebeğini bırakmak istiyorsun! Konuşup bana ne yapacağımı söyleyin hemen. En iyi çözüm Kris’i öldürmek olur, piç kurusu…” İç çekti.


	30. 29.Bölüm (Kray)

“Bekle bekle. Şaşırdım ben. Sehun bedeni bırakıyor mu?” Lay şaşkınlıkla sordu.

“Bekle. Anlamadım. Kris, Sehun’u geri istiyor. Sen nasıl onun çocuğuna hamile kaldın?” Sehun aynı ifadeyle sordu.

“Size söyledim, ikiniz de sıkıştınız. Büyük zamanlama.” Doktor iç çekerek tüm hikâyeyi Lay’e özet geçti. Doktor sözünü bitirdiğinde Lay nefessiz kalmıştı. Kris’in bu kadar bencil olmasına inanamıyordu. Tüm zaman boyunca bir de Kris’in incindiğini ve asla geri alamayacağını birine umutsuzca âşık olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ama şimdi Lay, Kris’in güzel yüzünü iyice dağıtmak istiyordu.

“Piç kurusu.” Lay utançla yüzünü kapatırken söyledi.

“Şimdi, sanırım Sehun, sen ve Kris arasında neler olduğunu bilme hakkına sahip.” dedi doktor.

“Bizim aramızda olanlar derken ne demek istiyorsun?! O şerefsiz sevgilisini geri getirmek için Sehun ve Kai’nin hayatlarını mahvederken beni milyon kez becerdi! Masum bebeğin hayatından bahsetmiyorum bile! Bencil piç kurusu!” Kris’in Lay’i sevip sevmemesinden değildi Lay her zaman ona âşık olduğu içindi. Ama Kris bunu en yakın arkadaşına, Sehun’a ve Hana’ya yapıyordu ve işleri zorlaştırıyordu.

Sehun Lay kadar kaybolmuş görünürken hareketsiz dikiliyordu.

“Bunu Kai’ye nasıl söylemezsin Sehun?!” Ona bağırdı. “En kötü ihtimalle Kai, Kris’in çenesini falan kırardı!” Tabii ki, ciddi değildi. Ama gözlerinin önünde böyle bir sahne olması iyi olurdu.

“O…seni seviyor mu?” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Beni seviyor mu?” Lay homurdandı. “Bir ihtimal olabilir ama yüzde yüz eminim ki sevmiyordur.”

“Sakinleş Lay. Terliyorsun ve ellerin titriyor.” Doktor Lay’in omzunu tutarak uyardı. “Sehun, gördün mü? Kris kafası karışık göt deliğinin teki. Düzgünce karar veremeyen onun için her şeyini kaybetme. Onun senin gibi acı çekmesini görmek daha iyi olur.”

“Ama… Eğer Sehun’u geri istiyorsa, ona vermek zorundayım, değil mi?” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ona söz verdim.”

Lay doktorun elini ittirdi. “Söz mü? Hamileliğimin sorumluluğunu almak zorunda! Eğer reddederse yemin ederim çükünü keserim!” Lay sinirle söyledi ve girişe yöneldi. “Ve sen. Eğer Hana’yı bırakmaya kalkarsan, ben… uh…” Sehun’u tehdit bile edemiyordu. “Hana’yı senden alırım.” Sözlerini bitirdi ve uzaklaştı.

******************

Kris’e nasıl söyleyecekti? Lay masum mu davransa yoksa sinirden köpürse mi bilemeyerek titredi.

Kris’in kapısını olabildiğince sertçe çaldı. Kris’in uyuduğunu biliyordu ama umursamıyordu.

“Lay?” Kris kapıyı açtı.

“Ne yapıyorsun Kris?” Lay dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Bebeği olmasına rağmen Sehun’a bedeni bırakmasını mı söyledin?”

“Bu saatte neden bahsediyorsun sen?” Kris kapıyı çekti ama Lay onu durdurdu.

“Bu saatte mi? Çok mu geç? Yarın mı geleyim? Oh bekle, geç geceleri umursuyor muydun? Bu saatlerde yatağıma geldiğini unuttun herhalde.”

Kris’in ağzı bir şey söylemek için açıldı ama geri kapandı.

“Sehun’a bedenini terk etmesini söyledin mi söylemedin mi?”

“Öncelikle o onun bedeni değil. Ve evet. Bu seni rahatsız mı etti?”

“O zaman ben ne olacağım?”

“Şimdi ne istiyorsun?”

“Bu kadar gururlu olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim Kris. Kendi kardeşinin hayatını mahvetmek mi istiyorsun. Hayatı Sehun ve bebek etrafında dönüyor. Beni önemsemediğini biliyorum. Ama kardeşin? Bunu duyduktan sonra umutlarım tamamen yok oldu.”

“Sana bunu mu söyledi?”

“Şimdi bunu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Hayır. Çünkü kimin bilmesi umurumda bile değil. Ben sadece Sehun’u geri istiyorum.”

Lay başını salladı. “En azından bunu bilmem iyi bir şey.” Kris’in önünde ağlamak istemiyordu.

“Tanrım. Durur musun? Biz yattık. Sana aşk olmayacak demiştim.”

“Evet. O zaman çocuğunu aldırmalı mıyım?”

“Ne?” Kris geri çekildi. “Ne?”

“Seninle bunu artık konuşmak istemiyorum. Tek bildiğim taşıdığım bebeğin senin olmadığını söyleyeceğin.” Kris’in cevabını beklemeden oradan uzaklaştı.

***************

Kris’in yarın ne tepki vereceğini düşünerek yatakta dönüp duruyordu.

“Lay! Kes sesini ve yat!” Suho uykulu ve kızgın sesiyle bağırdı. O zaman Lay sızlandığını anlamıştı.

“Affedersin.”

Karnına sarılarak gözlerini kapattı. Bu bebeği istiyordu. Bebeğin Hana’nın kuzeni olacağı gerçeği onu aptal gibi gülümsetiyordu. Yarın Kris’e söyleyecekti, karar vermişti.

****************

Kusmayı bitirdikten sonra Lay kahvaltı yapmak için sakince kantine gitti, muhtemelen kahvaltısını da boşaltacaktı.

“Heeeyyyy.” Hana’nın Sehun’un kucağında olduğunu görünce sevinçle bağırdı. Sehun, Lay’e bakarak başını eğdi. “Gel buraya bebeğim.” Hana’yı Sehun’dan aldı ve Kai’nin yanına oturdu. “Güzel kız.”

Lay’e kocaman gülümsedi ve küçük elleriyle Lay’in göğsüne vurmaya başladı.

“Wow. İğrenç görünüyorsun.” Kai söyledi.

“Kim? Ben mi?” Lay sordu.

“Evet sen. Yüzün. Ağladın mı?”

“Hayır.” Omuz silkti. “Hey bebeğim. Merhaba bebeğim. İyi uyudun mu, bebeğim? Bana bir öpücük ver.” Ağzını Hana’nın ağzına yaklaştırdığında Kai elleriyle engelledi ve elinin tersiyle Lay’in suratını ittirdi. “Kaba.”

“Kim? Ben mi? Kızıma asılmayı bırak.”

“Blah blah. Baban çok kötü, değil mi? O korkunç birisi. Her zaman başkalarının ilişkisine burnunu sokuyor.”

Bebeğin yüzü gülümsemeyi bırakırken değişti, Lay’in yüzünü dikkatle izliyordu. Sonra sakin bir şekilde Lay’in üzerine kustu.

“Harika. Sağol.” Lay bebeği kaldırıp Kai’ye verirken söyledi.

Kai kıkırdayarak Hana’yı aldı. “Affedersin.” Özür diledi.

“Yok. Sorun değil. Gidip temizleneceğim.” Sıradan kalktı ve yeniden yıkanmak için banyo odasına gitti. “Buna alışmalıyım.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı.

Kıyafetlerini yıkadıktan sonra kantine geri döndü. Girişte Kris’e yasladı.

“Lay.” Kris nefesini tuttu.

“Ne var?” Lay kabaca sordu.

Kris bir an ona baktıktan sonra Lay iç çekerek kantine girdi. Kris kolunu tutarak onu döndürdü. “Dün gece söylediğin şey…”

“Ne hakkında?”

“Şey…” Lay’in karnına baktı.

“O… gerçekten benim mi?” Kris şaşmış ve paniklemiş görünüyordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun? Gerçekten başkasıyla yattığımı mı düşündün?” Etraftaki insanları umursamadan söyledi.

Kris gergin bir ifadeyle odaya göz gezdirdi. “Gidip bunu konuşalım.”

“Konuşacak bir şey yok.” Lay kolunu çekti. “Sen babasısın. Sorumluluk almalısın.”

Kris yutkundu. “Benim olamaz.”

“Böyle bir şey söyleyeceğini biliyordum.” Lay homurdandı. “Neden şaşırmadım ki?”

“Neler oluyor?” Kai yanlarına geldi.

“Hiçbir şey.” Kris onu geçiştirdi.

“Hiçbir şey gibi durmuyor.”

“Hiçbir şey yok dedim!”

“Hamileyim.” Lay bilerek söyledi. Kai’nin ağzı açık kalırken Kris’in yüzü düşmüştü.

“Kimin?” Kai sordu.

“Tabii ki benim olduğunu söyleyecek.” Kris cevapladı. “Yemin ederim, sonuna kadar gidecektir. Evet, beraber olduk. Ama gerçekten benim olduğunu nereden bileceğim?”

Kai sinirlenerek Kris’i ittirdi. “Ne sikimdir bu Kris?!”

Kris, Lay’e yaklaştı ve yakalarından tutarak kendine çekti. “Benim olmama ihtimali var, değil mi? Kim bilir kaç kişiyle-“

Kai, Kris’i Lay’den çekti ve daha sert ittirdi. “Seni göt deliği. Öyle biri olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? İkiniz arasında neler olduğunu bilmiyorum ama sana âşık olsa da bir kez bile Sehun’dan şüphe etmedim. Tek bildiğim Lay’in uzun zamandır sana âşık olduğu. Nasıl böyle bir şey söylersin?”

Kris şaşıran Lay’e sertçe baktı ve Kai’ye hırlayarak oradan uzaklaştı.

Lay kendine gelerek arkasından gitti.

“Kris!”

Aniden arkasını dönerek Lay’e baktı. “Seni bu duruma soktuğum için özür dilerim.”

“Eğer bebeği istemiyorsan, ben… Onu aldırırım.” Kris’i test ediyordu.

Kris yüzünü elleriyle örttü ve Lay cevabını beklerken iç çekti.


	31. 30.Bölüm

“Ona çok sinirliyim!” Kai, Hana’yı odalarına taşırken inledi ve onu yatağa yatırıp bugün gidecekleri sefere hazırlanmaya başlayacaktı.

Sehun dün geceden beri Lay ve Kris’i düşünüyordu. O, kendisi Lay’i kıskanmasına inanamıyordu.

“Bunu biliyor muydun?” Kai odada yürürken Sehun’a sordu.

“Biliyordum.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. “Dün gece öğrendim.”

“Bunu biliyor muydun? Neden bana söylemedin?” Bebeği yatağa yatırdı ve Sehun’a döndü.

“Birine söyleyip söylememek konusunda kararsızdım.”

“Oh.” Kai alt dudağını ısırdı. “Anladım.”

“Ne zaman geri döneceksin?”

“Bilmiyorum. Bu sefer yakın. O yüzden bir hafta içinde olabilir, umarım. İdare edebilecek misin?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Güvenli gel.”

“Geleceğim.” Kai diz çöktü ve bebeğin ayağını öperek dudaklarını Hana’nın alnına bastırdı. Seferde bir şey olabileceği fikri Kai’yi korkutuyordu. “Sana döneceğim.” Uyuyan bebeğe fısıldadı ve yataktan kalktı. “Ne zaman gitsen, döndüğümde burada olup olmayacağını düşünüyorum sürekli. Kris için her şeyi yapmaya razısın biliyorum. Ama Hana’nın senin için daha çok anlama geldiğini de biliyorum. İkinci ya da üçüncü olmak asla umurumda olmaz.” Gülümsedi ve Sehun’un yanından geçerek odadan çıktı.

“Kai.” Sehun arkasından koşarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. “Yapmam.”

“Neyi yapmazsın?”

“Beni sevse bile şu anda Kris’i seçmem. Beden onu sevdiği için seçebilir ama ben seni seçerim. Beni tutmanı istiyorum.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Evet.”

“O zaman Hana’nın aşkla yapıldığını bildiğini söyle bana. Beden onu taşıdığı için değil.”

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Bu bebeği de sevdiğin anlamına mı geliyor?”

“Seni ya da bebeği bırakmayacağım. Asla hem de.”

“Bu yeterli.” Kai gülümsedi ve dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı. “Ona yakında döneceğimi söyle.” Sehun’un yüzünü tuttu ve başını eğerek dudaklarını birleştirdi.

*******************

Sehun ona bakarken Hana da kendini izliyordu, ikisi de yüzüstü uzanıyorlardı. “Üzgünüm.” Sehun özür diledi. Hana gülümseyerek dişsiz ağzını ortaya çıkardı ve elini uzatarak Sehun’un dudaklarına dokundu.

“Sehun?” Lay başını uzattı.

“Efendim?” Sehun oturdu. “İçeri gel.”

“Meşgul müsün?”

“Hayır.” Sehun, Lay’e düzgünce bakamıyordu bile. Ama Lay’in solgun ve umutsuz göründüğünü biliyordu.

Lay bebeğin yanına oturdu ve sırtını okşadı. Sehun kızına emziğini vererek Lay’e döndü.

“Ee,” Mırıldandı. “Kris… Ne dedi?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Lay kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Hiçbir şey mi?”

“Bir şey söylemedi. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum Sehun? Onu zorlamalı mıyım? Çocuğu sevmese bile? Çocuğu aldıramam ama ona aldıracağımı söylediğimde bir şey demeden uzaklaştı.”

“Bebeği öldürme Lay.” Sehun gerilerek söyledi. “Lütfen bunu yapma. O senin çocuğun. Sen bebeğin var olma nedenisin.”

Lay gülümsedi. “Bunu senin söylemen komik.”

Sehun, Lay’in söylediğini düşünerek ağzını kapattı. “Benim hikâyem farklı.”

“Nasıl farklı? Sen olmasaydın o burada olmazdı. Senin burada olup olmadığını ya da onun bedene bağlı olduğunu düşünebilirsin. Ama onun aptal olmadığını biliyorum. Bir bebeğe göre bile. Onu doğururken acı çektin. Pekâlâ, bir çeşit. Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Sen. Beden değil. O bunu biliyor.”

Sehun hemen gülümsedi. “Senin ve Kris’in mutlu olmanızı istiyorum.”

“Ben de. Ama imkânsız görünüyor.”

“Ben Sehun’u vermeyi reddedersem değil. İlk kez sözümü bozmak istiyorum.”

“Gittikçe insanlaşıyorsun.” Lay kıkırdadı. “Ama bu onun fikrini değiştirmeyecektir. Daha fazla kızacak ve muhtemelen beni suçlayacaktır.”

“Vazgeçmemin zamanı geldi. Senin için.”

“Benim için vazgeçme. Hana ya da Kai için yap.”

Kai, Sehun’a aşkın ne olduğunu göstermişti. Hana, Sehun’a bir aile vermişti. Ve Sehun sonunda bunu düzgünce anlamıştı.

“Kris’i nasıl bu kadar çok seviyorsun?” Lay sordu.

“Sen onu benden çok seviyorsun.”

“Doktor aldığı sevgiyi hak etmediğini söyledi. Ama hak ediyor. O yaralı. Ona hayatın iyi yönünü göstermek istiyorum. Yalnızca Sehun’u düşüyor. Onu unutmasını istiyorum. Onu hala sevmesinin sorunu yok. Ama Sehun gitti. Bunu anlamalı. Kai’nin nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü o bölünmeyen aşk istiyor.” Acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Bu Sehun’un kalbine hançer saplayıp nefesini kesmişti. “Havalı davranıyor ama ne zaman konuşsa her zaman çok depresif. Bunu görebiliyorum. Hana hepimizin hayatlarını değiştirdi. Ama yine de günün sonunda, Kris’in seni sevmeyeceğinin ne önemi var?”

Sehun ayağa kalktı. “Hana’ya bakar mısın?” Çoktan uyumuştu kızı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Kris’le konuşmam lazım. İşleri halletmeliyim. Bunu sana yapamaz.” Kris’in odasına koşturdu. Kris’in bu sefer gitmemiş olması iyi olmuştu.

Sehun, Lay’in işleri nasıl anladığını merak ediyordu. Kai, Sehun’a ya da Hana’ya üzüntüsünü asla göstermemişti. Ama Sehun bile onun bazen incinebileceğini biliyordu. Ve Sehun’un, Kai’in Sehun’u sevmediğini düşünmek hiç adil değildi. Ondan sonra, Lay ve doktorla konuştuktan sonra dün gece olanları hatırladı.

***********

“Üzgünüm. Sütü unuttum.” Sehun arkasını döndü ama Kai onu durdurmuştu.

“O uyuyor.” Uyuyordu. Kai’nin göğsünde huzurla uyuyordu. Kai onu yatağa yatırdıktan sonra oturdu. “Neredeydin?”

“Doktora rastladım.”

“Anladım.”

Sehun daha fazla konuşmadan yatağa yatarak arkasını Kai’ye döndü ve kolunu bebeğe atarak karnını okşadı.

Kai kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayarak Sehun’un sırtını göğsüne bastırdı. “Seni seviyorum.” Fısıldadı ve Sehun Kai’nin dudaklarının ensesindeki yaraya dokunduğunu hissetti. Kai, N31D’yi öpüyor gibi hissettirmişti.

*************

Sehun Kris’i sevmeyi bırakmaya karar vermişti. İnsanların duygularıyla nasıl ilgileneceklerini bilmiyordu ama denemek istiyordu.


	32. 31.Bölüm

“Kris.” Sehun onu odasının girişinde gördü. Kris ona bakarak başını eğdi. “Gidemem.” Sehun fikrini değiştirmeden ona söylemeye karar verdi.

“Git.” Kris tısladı.

“İstemiyorum.”

Kris iç çekti. “Yani beni yalnız bırak.”

Depresif görünüyordu. Kris çoğu zaman depresifti ama şimdi başka biri gibi görünüyordu.

“Hayır. Beni dinlemelisin. Sana bunu söylemeliyim. Sana daha fazla teşekkür edemem.”

“Bunu gerçekten duymak istemiyorum.”

“Burada olmamın nedeni olduğun için teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Sana bedeni geri vereceğime dair söz verdim ama yapamam. Pek çok kişinin incineceğini görürken olmaz. Şimdi bile, bencil olmamayı deniyorum. Mutlu olmanı istiyorum Kris. Ve sana o ya da bu yolla mutluluğunu vermeye çalıştığımı düşünerek hatalıydım. Gerçek ise senin Lay’e ihtiyacın var. O seni seviyor.”

“Bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Bu kimseyi ilgilendirmiyor açıkçası.”

“Nasıl beni ilgilendirmez? Eğer bedeni bırakırsam Sehun’un döneceğine dair bir ihtimal var. Eğer bu olursa Lay konusunda ne yapacaksın? Sen benim geçmişimsin. Kai şimdiki anım ve geleceğim. Aynısı senin için geçerli. Sehun senin geçmişin. Lay geleceğin olabilir.”

“Ben...” Kris ayağa kalktı. “Lay’e beni görmeye gelmesini söyler misin?”

“Evet, tabii ki.”

“Ve sen…. Beden… Artık bana ait değil. Demeye çalıştığın şey bu mu?”

“Eğer ben seni bırakmayı öğrenebilirsem, Kai’ye hak ettiğini mutluluğu vereceğim.”

“Onu seviyor musun? İnsan hislerine yeni olsan bile?”

“Seni sevdim. Yeni bir şey yok. Ve şimdi, onu tamamen sevmek istiyorum. Sadece onu. Ve özür dilerim, sözümü tutamayacağım. Lay için bozmak zorundayım. Hana için.”

Kris dudaklarını yalayarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Ben… Tutmanı istemiyorum.” Bakışlarını kaçırarak ağzının içinden mırıldandı.

“Ne?”

“Onu ne kadar çok incitsem de o bana gelmeye devam etti. Sehun’u seviyorum. Ama senin gibi, Lay’e… âşık olmak istiyorum. Ve çocuğumuza.”

Sehun’un dudakları hemen kıvrıldı. Kris’in itirafına gülümsüyordu. “Bunu duyduğunda sevinecektir.”

“Özür dilerim. Eğer Sehun hala içindeyse üzgün olduğumu bilmeli. Vazgeçtiğim için üzgünüm.” Sehun’a acıyla baktı.

“Eğer seni gerçekten sevdiyse, mutlu olmanı isteyecektir.” Sehun aşk hakkında bildiklerine dayanarak söyledi. Kai’nin aşk hakkında öğrettikleri sayesinde. Aşkı için vazgeçmesi sayesinde. Sehun bunu anlıyordu.

Kris bir şey demedi ama uzaklaşırken diğerini izliyordu. Lay, Kris’in çocuğuna hamile olmasaydı Sehun’un burada olmayacağı gerçeği onu ürpertiyordu. Ama yine de işlerin böyle olmasına memnundu. Kris ve Lay’in ilişkisinin o ve Kai’nin ilişkisi gibi olacağından emindi.

Sehun odaya geri döndüğünde Lay’in uyuyan bebeğin sırtını okşadığını gördü.

“Hey.” Mırıldandı.

“Ne oldu?” Lay hemen başını kaldırdı.

“Seninle konuşmak istiyor.” Sehun gülümsedi.

“Öyle… Mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ne hakkında?”

“Bana söylemedi. Ama her şey iyi olacak.”

Lay yutkundu ve yataktan kalktı. “Onu gerçekten sevdiğini biliyorum Sehun.”

“Seviyorum. Ama-“

“Hayır. Bitirmeme izin ver. Buraya onun için gelip kaldığını biliyorum. Bir gün seni sevmesini umut ettiğini. Ama ne biliyor musun? Kai geri geldiğinde ona söyle bunu. Kai için kalmaya niyetli olduğunu. Hemen.” Lay gülümsedi. “Eminim mutluluktan ölecektir.”

Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırarak gergin bir yüzle odadan çıktı.

*******************

Sehun, Kris ve Lay’i barışıp barışmadıklarından emin değildi ama kavga etmiyorlardı ve Kris çoğu zaman gülümseyerek Lay’e kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu.

Yeniden hasat zamanıydı ve Hana ekim alanında terleyen kişileri keyifle izliyordu. Krystal onu tutarken Sehun diğerlerine yardım ediyordu. Lay ne zaman yanından geçse kıkırdıyor, Kris geçse ağlıyordu. Biasçıydı biraz, evet.

“Wow. Çok çalışıyorsunuz.” Kyungsoo’nun sesi aniden holde yankılandı.

“Gelmişsiniz!” Krystal neşeyle bağırdı.

“Nerede benim bebeklerim?” Kai, Kyungsoo'nun arkasında göründü. Sehun yaptığı her şeyi bırakarak onun yanına koştu. “Hey.” Sehun’a gülümseyerek beline sarılıp kendine çekti.

“Ehh ehh.” Hana, Krystal’in kollarında sızlanıyordu.

“İşte benim leydim.” Kai onu Krystal’den aldı ve havaya fırlatıp yakaladı. “Beni özledin mi?” Hana’nın yanağını öperek Sehun’a döndü. “Sen iyi misin?”

Sehun başıyla onaylayıp gülümsedi. “Dişi çıktı.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Ne?! Nerede?!” Kai bebeğin ağzına bakmak için ağzını açtı. “Tanrım!” Bağırdı. Altta yeni çıkmaya başlayan iki diş vardı. “Aman Tanrım! Dişemeni kaçırdım.” Bebek ağzını gülümseyerek kocaman açarken sızlandı.

“Hepimiz buradaydık.” Lay yanlarına gelerek söyledi. “Gördün mü, babacık ilk dişinin çıkmasını göremeyecek kadar meşguldü.” Lay kolunu Kai’nin omzuna attı ve Hana’ya yaklaştı. “Onu nasıl cezalandıralım?”

“Eh eh ehhh.” Bebek kıkırdadı ve küçük eliyle Lay’in burnunu tuttu.

“Ow.” Lay acı çekiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. “Duygularımı incitiyorsun bebeğim.”

“Git kendi bebeğinle oynaş. O bugünlük her şeye kapalı.” Kai arkadaşına tısladı ve Hana’yla beraber oradan uzaklaştı. Sehun arkasından koştu.

***************

İkisi de güzel ve dinlendirici duş aldıktan sonra oturuyorlardı. Sehun’un başı Kai’nin göğsünün bir tarafına yaslanmışken bebek de Kai’in karnına yatmıştı, Kai bir kolunu ona sarmıştı.

“Kai.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Neden bu kadar incindiğini bana söylemedin? Ne kadar seni üzdüğümü?”

“Kim? Ben mi?”

“Korkunç biri olduğumu biliyorum. Sana kendimi tamamen veremediğimi biliyorum. Bu hiç adil değil. Ama yine de gülümsüyordun. Hana’yı geceleri uyutuyorsun hala.”

Kai derin bir nefes almadan önce sustu. “Seni bu kadar çok seviyorum. İnsanlar olarak, biz insanlara farklı davranırız. Irktan dine, cinsiyete ve görünüşe kadar. Neredeyse her şey konusunda. Elimizde değil. Elinde olmayan bir şeye bağlı kalmanı yargılamak istemedim. Aşk sadece sevgidir, değil mi? Çocuk annesi olup olmadığını bilemese bile annenin çocuğuna duyduğu sevgi gibi. Ben seni öyle seviyorum. Aşkımı anlamasan bile. Benden önce Kris’i gördün. Benimkinden önce onun sevgisini hissettin. Bunu anlayabiliyorum. Ama o seni asla sevmeyecek. Umutlarını yıkmaya çalışmıyorum ama o seni her zaman uzaylı olarak görecek.”

“Ya sen…?”

“Ben mi? Dediğim gibi. İnsanlar olarak, biz insanlara farklı davranırız. Ama söz konusu aşk olduğunda, hiçbir şeyi yargılamayız. Sanırım senin diğer görüşünü yargılamadan sana âşık olmuştum. Sen benim avucum kadar bile olsan yine de seni sevmeye devam ederdim. Her zaman seni ellerimde tutmanın nasıl hissettireceğini düşünüyorum.”

“Sevmiştim… Beni öptüğünde.”

“Huh?”

Sehun, Kai’nin elini ensesine götürdü.

“Oh.” Kai gülümsedi. “Fark etmişsin.”

“Tabii ki ettim.”

Kai, Hana’yı yana yatırarak Sehun’a sarıldı. “Beni seçeceğini söylerken ciddi miydin?”

“Evet.”

Kai elini Sehun’un saçlarında dolaştırdı. “Eğer seni öpersem sorun olur mu?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve dudaklarını Kai’inkilere bastırdı. Kai yüzünü tuttu ve hafif geri çekilip onu yeniden sertçe öptü. “Seni kastetmiştim.”

Kim insanlarım kaba ve medeniyetsiz olduğunu söylemişti ki? Hiçbir canlı bu şekilde sevemezdi. Sehun’un deneyimlediği hiçbir gezegende böylesi yoktu. Tüm gezegenlerin için Sehun sonunda evi gibi hissedeni bulmuştu. Burasıydı. Kai’nin yanı. Ve yaptıkları aşk.

Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Kai bacağını Sehun’a dolayarak dudaklarını tekrar tekrar Sehun’un ensesindeki yara izine bastırdı. “Kalmak istiyorum.” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı. “Seninle. Ve bebeğimizle.”

Kai’nin burun çekme seslerini duyuyordu ama hala Sehun’u öpüyordu. Sehun arkasını dönüp Kai’nin ağlayıp ağlamadığına bakmak istiyordu ama Kai izin vermemişti.


	33. 32.Bölüm

Etrafta 6 aylık bir bebek olması Sehun ve Kai’nin beklediğinden daha heyecan vericiydi. Bebek gün geçtikçe daha oyunbaz oluyordu.

Hana, Kai’nin kucağında oturuyordu, Kai üstsüz halde mekik çekerken Kai’nin bacaklarının üzerine oturmuş üzerinde sadece beziyleydi. Sehun bir köşede oturmuş Kai’ye sertçe bakarken onları izliyordu. Kai her kalktığında ağzını öptüğünde Hana kıkırdıyordu.

“Onu besledin mi?” Sehun sinirli bir tonda söyledi.

“Neden? Sen beslemedin mi?”

“Neden onu her zaman ben besliyorum?”

“Bunu sen yapmalısın, değil mi?”

“Kim demiş onu?!” Sehun, Hana’yı beslemeyi sevmiyor değildi, bebek Sehun’a bağlı olsa bile Hana’nın Kai’ye daha çok bağlı olmasından nefret ediyordu.

“Ben beslerim.”

“Gerek yok. Ben zaten onu besledim.”

Kai yeniden kalkıp bebeği öptüğünde bebek gülmeye başladı. Sonunda terleyip soluyarak yere uzandığında Hana’yı göğsüne çekti, bacakları omuzlarının iki yanından sarkıyordu. “Buraya gelin bayan.” Düşmemesi için bebeğin kollarından tuttu. Hana kocaman gülümseyerek parmaklarını Kai’in ağzına soktu. Kai geriye çekildi ve Hana kıkırdayarak tüm avucunu Kai’in ağzına bastırdı.

“Bugün onu sen yıkıyorsun.” Sehun hala kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Tamam, olur.”

********************

Odalarından ayrıldıklarında Kris ve Lay’in büyük holde sıra gibi bir kayanın üstünde oturduklarını gördüler. Lay Kris’in bacakları arasında oturuyordu, sırtını Kris’in göğsüne yaslamıştı ve Kris kollarını Lay’in beline dolamıştı. Sehun onlar adına mutluydu. Gerçekten onlar adına mutluydu. Herkesle normal şekilde konuşmaya başlamışlardı ve daha sık birbirlerine dokunuyorlardı. Kris sonunda vazgeçmeyi öğrendi demekti bu.

“Hey!” Lay kalkarak Sehun’un yanına koştu. “Bebeğim yıkanacak mı?” Kollarını uzattığında Hana, Sehun’un kucağından ona gitti. Sehun insanları anlayamıyordu. Çok karmaşık yaratıklardı. Nasıl bu kadar çok duyguları olabilirdi? Ama Sehun sevgiyi daha çok öğrenmişti. Kai’ye duyduğu aşk ve bebeklerine duyduğu sevgi tamamen farklıydı.

Kai ve Kris çok fazla konuşmuyorlardı. Sehun etraftayken sefer hikâyelerinden bahsederlerdi. Ama Sehun zamanla onların aile olacağını biliyordu.

Kris şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yanlarına geldi. “Onu bana ver.” dedi.

Herkes Kris’in bu isteğine şok olmuştu.

“Hana’yı mı?” Lay sordu.

“Evet.” Bebeği Lay’den aldı. Onu daha önce kucağına almadığından değildi. Aslında Kai’den önce bu şansı elde etmişti. Ama kontrolü ele geçirememişti, Lay bebeği Kris’e veriri vermez Hana ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Kai kardeşine sahiplenici baba gibi sertçe bakıyordu. Ama Sehun bunu gördüğüne memnundu. Bebek yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadığından Kris’in bebekten nefret etmesini istemezdi.

Bebek Kris’in yüzünü ittirerek sızlanmaya devam ediyordu ve Kris’in yanında duran Sehun’a elini uzatarak Sehun’un tişörtünü sıkıca kavramıştı.

“Onu geri ver.” Lay ellerini uzattı ama Kris reddetti.

“Üzgünüm.” Bebeğe fısıldadı.

Kai iç çekti. “Ben yıkanmaya gidiyorum.” Uzaklaştı. Sehun bebeği yıkamayı yeniden atlattığı için ona içinden kızıyordu.

“Ağlıyor.” Lay endişeyle söyledi.

“Susacaktır.” Sehun söyledi.

Sehun’un beklediği gibi Hana susmuştu. Yumruğunu ağzına götürüp emerken Kris’in yüzünü ilgiyle izlemeye başlamıştı. Kris’in gözleri bebeğe odaklanmıştı. Sehun, Kris’in yüzünü hiç böyle görmemişti.

“Sen git ve temizlen. Ben yıkarım onu.” Lay önerdi.

“Sorun değil.”

“Onun biraz Kris’le vakit geçirmesine izin ver.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet, evet. Git.”

Sehun, Hana’yı onlarla bıraktı ve iç çekerek banyo odasına gitti. Kai çoktan yıkanmış kıyafetlerini giyiyordu.

“Kai.” Karanlıkta seslendi.

“Oh. Hana nerede?”

“Kris’in yanında.”

“Onunla mı bıraktın?”

“Evet. Ne olmuş? Ağlamayı bıraktı.”

Kai cevap vermedi, Sehun kıyafetlerini çıkardı.

“Çık dışarı.” Sehun ona söyledi.

“Huh?”

“Temizlenmem lazım.”

“Ee? Neden dışarı çıkmalıyım?”

“Çık dedim.”

“Tamam. Tamam.” Kai savunmayla söyledi ve onu yalnız bıraktı.

******************

Sehun yıkanmak için uzun zaman geçirmişti ve odaya gittiğinde Hana orada değildi.

“Hana nerede?” Domuz gibi yatakta uzanan Kai’ye sordu.

“Kim sana onu Kris’e ver dedi? Kızımızı geri vermiyor.”

“Ne?!”

Sehun iyi olduklarından emin olmak için Kris’in odasına koşturdu. Allahtan iyilerdi. Ama gözlerinin önündeki sahne kalp atışlarını hızlandırmıştı. Hana, Kris’in göğsünde uyuyordu.

******************

Uzun uğraşlar sonucunda Sehun bebeğini Lay ve Kris’ten koparabilmişti. Bebeği Kai’nin uyuyakaldığı odalarına götürdü.

Tamamen uyanık bebeği yatağın ortasına bıraktı ve uyanması için Kai’yi dürttü.

“Uh?” Kai mırıldandı.

“Uyut onu.” Sehun sertçe söyledi. İnsan duygularına gittikçe alışıyordu.

“Sehun, uyuyorum.”

“Şu anda uyumuyorsun. Uyut onu.”

“Oh tanrım.” Kai yüzünü bebeğe döndü ve Sehun ağzına emziğini verince göğsünü okşamaya başladı. Kai’nin uykulu yüzünü izlerken emziğini hızla emiyordu.

“Gelecek sefere ben de gideceğim. Almam gerekenler var.”

“Tamam.”

“Burada kalıp ona bakmalısın.”

“Tamam.” Kai gözlerini kapattı.

Sehun, Kai’nin boynundaki kolyeden tutarak onu yeniden uyandırdı.

“Sehun! Sorunun ne?! Geçen haftadan beri bana kızgınsın!” Kai bağırdı.

Sehun çenesini sıktı ve Kai’ye bağırmaya hazırlanarak derin bir nefes aldı. “ÇÜNKÜ BENİ YENİDEN HAMİLE BIRAKTIN!” Tamam, Sehun’un ruh hali değişkendi ve geçen seferde korunma almadığı için Kai’ye sinirliydi.


	34. FİNAL

“Yeniden hamile olmak istemiyorum.” Sehun dizlerinde ağlıyordu. “Hana doğduktan altı ay sonra beni yeniden hamile bıraktın!”

“Pekâlâ, özür dilerim! Ama çokta üzgün değilim çünkü hamile kalmanı istiyordum. Bir kez daha.” Kai utanmazca sırıtıyordu.

“Ne?!”

“Böylece Hana’nın erkek kardeşi olacak.” Kai parlak bir şekilde gülümsüyordu ve Sehun yüzünü dağıtmak istiyordu. Hana’ya hamileyken hiç bu kadar sinirlenmemişti. Belki bu bebeğin tercihleri farklıydı. “AÖS’in( Adet öncesi sendromu) mi var?” Kai kıkırdadı.

“O ne be? Her neyse. Benimle konuşma.”

“Senin bu yönünü sevdim.” Kai arkadan Sehun’a sarıldı. Sefer için hazırlanıyorlar ve Kai neden endişelensindi ki?! Hamile olan kendisi değildi sonuçta. Sehun son baktığında Kai Sehun’un korunma alması için gelmesine izin vermemişti.

“Değişiyorum, değil mi?” Sehun üzgünce söyledi.

“Senin hatan değil. Hamileyken farklı bir kişiliğe bürünüyorsun.” Kai çenesini Sehun’un omzuna bastırdı.

Sehun omzunun üstünden yatakta duvara yaslanmış oturarak çarşaflarla oynayarak emziğini emen Hana’ya baktı.

“Gelmek zorunda mıyım?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet. Endişelenme. Lay ona bakar. Ayrıca Krystal de burada olacak. Kızımıza bakabilir.”

Sehun karnını dokundu. “Bir daha bana dokunma.”

“Ama Sehun. Gerçek seni hissetmek istemiştim sadece. Sonunda beni daha çok sevdiğini söyledin.”

“Olsun.” Sehun kaş çattı. Kai insan nüfusunu artırmaya çalışıyordu sadece.

“İyi olacak.” Kai yatağa gitti ve Hana’yı kucağına alarak Sehun’a gelmesini söyledi.

Kris, Suho ve Kyungsoo da geliyordu. Herkes normaldeki gibi büyük holde veda ediyordu ve Kai, Lay’in yanına gitti. Kris, Lay’e sarılıyordu ve alnına öpücük kondurduktan sonra karnını okşayıp ona gülümsedi

“Al.” Kai bebeği Lay’e verdi. “Ona bir şey olsun kulaklarını keserim.” Lay’i ciddi bir ifadeyle uyarıyordu.

“Tamam, tamam. En kötüsü bu güzellik benim ölümüm olur.” Lay bebeğe gülümsedi ve Hana’nın yanağını öptü.

Hana’nın gözleri Sehun’a dönerek aniden ağlamaya başladı. Kollarını Sehun’a uzatarak kucağına almasını istiyordu. Şaşırarak Sehun bebeğini Lay’den aldı ve sırtını okşadı.

“Neden ağlıyor?” Kris, Kai’ye sordu.

“Yüzünden dolayı.” Kai alay ederek Sehun’un yanına gitti. “Yakında döneceğiz.” Hana’yı kucağına almak istiyordu ama Sehun bebeğine dokunmaması için Kai’den kaçtı.

“Ben gidiyorum diye ağlıyor.” Kai’ye tısladığında Kai, Sehun’un davranışına gülümsedi. Doğru olabilirdi. Kai giderken hiç ağlamamıştı.

“Çok sinirlisin.” Kai güldü.

“Neden?” Lay sordu.

“Nedeni yok.” Kai alaycı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Tamam çocuklar. Gidelim mi?” Suho aniden gülümsedi. “Geç kalıyoruz.”

“Hadi Sehun.” Kai Sehun’u belinden çekti. Sehun, yarı istemeyerek bebeğinden ayrılarak sefer takımını takip etti.

****************

“Bebeğe ne isim vermeliyiz?” Kai arabayı sürerken sordu. Yalnızca Kris uyanıktı, Kyungsoo ve Suho Sehun çoğu çalma işlemini yaparken arkada uyuyorlardı. Sehun Kai’ye sinirle baktı. “Kris?” Kai sırıttı.

“Bundan bahsetmesene? Çoktan bir baba olduğunu biliyorum ama bu beni korkutuyor.” Kris yorum yaptı.

“Hahaha. İnan bana baba olmak en kolay kısım. Eş olmak asıl zor olan kısım.”

Kris cevap vermeden camdan dışarıya baktı.

Kai elini Sehun’un karnına götürerek okşadı ve arabayı kullanırken gülümsedi.

“Kahretsin.” Aniden mırıldandı. “Kris.” Uyarıcı bir tonda bağırdı. Arabada gözlüklerini arıyordu ve Sehun Kris’in diğerlerini uyandırdığını ve gözlük taktığını gördü.

“Avcılar.” Kris Suho’ya mırıldandı.

Sehun o zaman arkalarındaki arabaları fark etmişti. “Kai, benimle yer değiştir, lütfen.” Sehun ona söyledi ama Kai arabayı durdurur durdurmaz arkadaki arabalar onları yakalamıştı.

“Sehun, al.” Kai avucuna hap koydu. Sehun önceki seferlerde Kai’nin aynı hapı verdiğini ve Avcılara yakalanma anında tereddütsüzce yutmasını söylediğini hatırlamıştı.

Sehun elindeki hapa bakarak başını kaldırdığında Kai’nin de elinde hap olduğunu gördü. Kai yavaşça Sehun’un karnını okşadıktan sonra dudaklarına hızlı bir öpücük kondurdu ve cama döndü. Avcı tıklattığı için camı açtı. Avcılardan kaçmalarının şansı yoktu.

O anda Sehun’un tek düşünebildiği Hana ve içindeki doğmamış bebeğiydi.

“İyi akşamlar.” Avcı sırıtmayla selamladı. “Gece için çok açık mı?” Kai’nin ve diğerlerinin gözlüklerini ima ediyordu. “Aşağıya inin.”

“Komik bir şeyler yapmaya çalışmayın ve aşağıya inin lütfen.” Başka bir adam geldiğinde Sehun nefesini tuttu.

“O bir insan.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Ne?” diye sordu Suho. Kai ilk inen oldu ve diğerleri onu takip etti. Sehun haklıydı. Tek bir adam Ruh’tu, diğerleri insandı. Ve yaklaşık 15 kişiydiler.

“Nasıl?” Sehun, Ruha bakarak nefesini tuttu.

“Sanırım taraf değiştiren tek ben değilim.” Ruh alay etti. Hâlâ başka yerde insanlar vardı.

Kris, Suho ve Kai gözlüklerini çıkararak insanlara ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Hepinizle tanıştığıma memnun oldum.” Adam hepsine gülümsemişti.

*******************

İnsanlar ümitsiz vaka değillerdi. Hala savaşıyorlardı. Bir gün. Yeniden güçlendiklerinde. Ve Sehun nerede durup kime destek olacağını biliyordu.

O bir uzaylıydı. Gezegenleri işgal eden bir yaratık. Ama şimdi evini bulmuştu. Kai ve Hana’nın olduğu yerdi. Hatta Sehun, Kai’yi eşi olarak seçeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Kai başta ondan nasıl nefret ederken şimdi Sehun’un aşkı olması inanılmazdı.

Tek bir şey eksikti….

Sehun, Kai’in daha önce onu getirdiği tepede ayağa kalktı. Yalnız bu sefer, özgür hissediyordu. Kuru rüzgâr yüzünü yalıyordu ve güneş tenini yakıyordu. Ama iyi hissettiriyordu. Çünkü kucağında Hana varken ailenin yeni üyesi karnındaydı.

Kai kollarını Sehun ve kızlarının etrafına doladı. “Bu sefer erkek ister misin?” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı.

Sehun seçici olmadığı için omuz silkti. Hana’yı yeniden göremeyebileceğini düşündüğü zaman geçen hafta olanlar gibi bebeklerini bırakabilirdi. O yüzden şu anda sahip olduklarının değerini bilmek istiyordu. Ve şu anda Kai burada ikisine de sarılıyordu. Ya da üçüne.

“İkiz istiyorum ben.” Kai güldüğünde Sehun kaş çattı. Sehun’un yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Sehun.”

“Hm.”

“Evlenelim mi?”

“Huh?”

“İnsanlar… Biz evleniriz. Çok bir anlamı yok ama bağlanmak istiyorum. Senin düzgünce kocan olmak.”

“Bunu nasıl yapacaksın?” Sehun evliliğin ne demek olduğunu biliyordu. Ruhlarla beraberken birkaç parmak basma ve havalı düğün yemeklerinden oluşuyordu.

Kai tek dizinin üzerine çekti ve gülerek ciddileşti. “Sen, N31D ve Sehun, benimle evlenmek istiyor musun? Sonsuza kadar sen ve bebeklerimizin yanında olacağıma söz veriyorum.” Sehun, Kai’in böyle konularda iyi olmadığını hatırlamıştı.

“Şimdi ne olacak?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu. Hana da Kai’ye bakıyordu.

“Şey, evet de.”

“Hayır.”

“Nedenmiş?” Kai kaş çattı.

“Bu istediğin zaman beni hamile bırakabilirsin demek mi?”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Hayır. Söz veriyorum bir daha yapmayacağım. Ee, benimle evlenir misin?”

Sehun gülümsedi, hafifçe kızarmıştı. Hana aniden heyecanlı bir sesle sızlandı. “Evet.”

İnsanların bedenine yerleştirilmeden önce ruhlar arasından böyle evlilik şeyi yoktu. Kai Sehun’un bu sevinci tatmasına izin veriyordu.

“Şimdi resmi olarak benimsin.” Kai kalktı ve boynundaki kolyeyi Sehun’a taktı. “Sen ve onlar.” Bir elini Sehun’un karnına koydu ve diğeriyle Hana’nın başını tuttu. Sehun’u tutkuyla öpmeye başladı ve elini Sehun’un ensesine götürerek parmaklarını yumuşakça Sehun’un yarasına sürdü, N31D’ye dokunuyor gibiydi.

** **

** _THE END._ **


End file.
